Sukai Toppa Gurren Lagann
by PunkPinkJesusFreak
Summary: You should read this story. Why? Other then the obvious fact that it's GURREN LAGANN! It includes an origional character, has humor, an OCxSimon romance, drama and fight scenes. So if you hate complete epicness then you shouldn't read this. WARNING! Has religous contents! This is a story of a girl, who struggles to find her destiny
1. Prolouge

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face.**

**I hope you know who I'm talking bout because even though i've seen every episode of TTGL i have no idea who this person is. Except it is a person. And does have a face.**

**I promis once i know who writes the awesomness of TTGL I will give that person ALL the credit they deserve!**

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren Lagann:**

**Prolouge)**

* * *

_I have this nightmare._

_Every time I start to forget about it, it comes back._

_I'm in a dark place. Pitch black._  
_Then I see the moon, and things get lighter._

_I'm surrounded by people._

_Some are familiar faces._

_I see my brothers, and my sister._

_Most are people I don't recognize but somehow feel safe around. _

_I run up to my two triblings, Gestu and Kumo. They talk to me and we smile and laugh. Until Kumo sudden drops._

_I look at him in utter shock then to Gestu who then drops too and lies next to Kumo. _

_I run, finding a tall man with blue spiky hair, and I grab his arm and try to drag him to help me, help my brothers. He tries calming me down and suddenly._

_Drop. I stand there in panic then turn and at my feet lies another man. I look around and suddenly all the people that were once there are all lying on the ground. All my strong brothers._  
_My loving sister._  
_People I barely knew._  
_Dying._  
_I turn around franticly and suddenly I see my oldest brother Haruko. _

_Haruko, the one person I can always count on, the one person who is always there for me, falls at my feet._

_I'm shaking._  
_I'm terrified. _

_Everyone was dead and there was nothing I could do._

_I suddenly see a person who was standing behind Haruko._  
_He has dark blue hair and stands there mirroring my fear, but I see the life leave his eyes._  
_I fall to my knees and bend over clawing my head trying to wake up._  
_I suddenly hear a splash._  
_The boy's body rippled the blood._  
_I scream._

_The first night I had that dream I was five. I woke up screaming and Haruko came in fallowed by my sister and six of my other brothers to make sure I was ok._

_That day, my triblings Kumo and Gestu,_  
_Died._

* * *

**(AN: HEY HEY! I thank you reader for reading not only my story, but this also! You rock. If you were fallowing my other story MY Soul Eater. I'M SORRY! My computer died with all my chapter content! My dad's trying to save my data though, so I'm taking a break from waiting around and writing this! I wasn't sure what a set of Triplets would call each other. Like: 'This is my twin brother'**

**'This is my Triplet brother.' doesn't sound right. So I just have her call them her Triblings. Keep reading! I love you for clicking! )**


	2. Name's not You, Einstine!

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face.**

**I hope you know who I'm talking bout because even though I've seen every episode of TTGL i have no idea who this person is. Except it is a person. And does have a face.**

**I promise once I know who writes the awesomeness of TTGL I will give that person ALL the credit they deserve!**

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren Lagann:**

**Chapter 1)**

* * *

_Fixing things._

_Day after day._

_That's my job._

* * *

A kid about 13 years old, walks into a tiny market pulling her hood down. Her hair is short, about two centimeters below her chin. It has black roots and ends but in the middle is a purplish-pink color. It covers her right eye, is parted on the left, and is spiky and messed up. Over her eyes are dark blue goggles with a grayish tint to the lenses, and what's visibly left of her face has dirt covering it. She wore a grayish-brown hoodie that is very big on her and ends a couple inches below her waist-band, tan boy's shorts, big black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a brown back pack she always has on her shoulders. She waved to the shop owner at the counter as she made her way to the tool isle.

"Heya, Taiyo. Haven't seen you for a while." the man said laughing at the teenager covered in dirt.

"Don't get many free days." she said scanning the shelves.

"Whatcha lookin' for now?" he asked curiously, her eyes looking crossly at the shelves she replied.

"Keiji needs a new set of tools! He keeps taking mine. And if I don't get him some tools now, I might just grab my hammer and crack his head open!" he chuckled as she debated on which tool set to get.

* * *

_Me and my brothers own a mechanics shop. It's not much, but it keeps food on the table and clothes on our backs._

_Do I just do it for the money? _

_No._

_ I do it, because it's gonna get me out of here someday._

* * *

They lived in a village in the middle of nowhere. One of the only villages on the surface. It exists behind high walls that protect it from Gunmen.

* * *

_Opening the shop was my older brother Haruko's idea._

_He was 14 when our parents abandoned us._

_I was three._

* * *

"Lets see... if I get the cheaper one, I'll save money and get Keiji off my back. But then risk it breaking after a couple days and have to buy another one." Taiyo muttered looking at the prices carefully. "But if I get the more expensive one, it'll put a hole in my bag, and do my brother a favor... what to do.." she said contemplating.

* * *

_My brother carried all of the responsibility of 10 kids on his shoulders. _

_He worked hard to make sure there was enough money. Taking my other brother Keiji and me under his wing, and teaching us everything he knew about mechanics._

_Our family went through so much, but he kept us together._

_After we all got bigger, and the village population decreased, the money from the shop wasn't enough anymore. So he left to go work in the underground villages._

_I admire my brother more then anything._

* * *

Taiyo put down a neon pink tool set smiling evilly.

"I thought you said you were shopping for your brother."

"This is for my brother." she said shrugging her back pack off her shoulders and set it on the counter as the man laughed. She opened her bag up and soon saw a tiny drill on the counter. Taking out the money, she plucked it off the counter and looked closely at it. "What's this?" The man followed her gaze and shrugged.

"An outsider came by a couple weeks ago, 'fell out of his pocket. I tried to tell him but he was on the phone. I haven't seen him since." she looked at it in wonder and soon saw it glow a dull red.

"How much for it?" she asked looking through her bag.

"You want it? It's yours." her face brightened.

"Really?" he nodded. "Thanks Shinsetsu!" She paid for the tools then put the small drill in her pocket. Placing the, surprisingly heavy, tools in her bag and rushed out side.

And into a group of people."Hey watch it!" a big brown haired boy said surrounded by four other dudes and a couple of broads. He smirked as Taiyo muttered an apology then started to walk off. But they only followed.

_Ugh! Now I've gotta deal with Jaku and his thugs._

"Well if it isn't Pinky!" one of the thugs taunted.

"Hey, don't go! We just wanna have some fun!" Jaku said grabbing her arm, and eyeing her, smirking. The four guys surrounded her. She glrowled at Jaku's touch. She then shrugged her bag off her shoulder then swung it at his head. Jaku fell over knocking into another guy and onto a couple trash cans. Taiyo ran only to be caught by two other guys, then pulled back by her hood and pinned against a wall."%&($!" Jaku yelled as her bag fell to the floor spilling the contents.

* * *

"I never knew there were villages on the surface." Yoko said looking around.

"I can't believe these walls are all it takes to keep the Gunmen out." Simon added shocked.

"This place reminds me too much of Jeeha! Why the #&[[ are we here again?" Kamina said irritably

"I told you. My mini mechanics were crushed in your last battle." Leeron said sighing "-That and Gurren Lagann took quite a beating."

"We need repairs as soon as possible incase we run into more trouble." Yoko finished.

"WHERE THE #&[[ ARE WE GONNA FIND A PLACE TO REPARE GUNMEN?!" suddenly they heard a loud crash. Running towards the noise, they saw a large dude with a bruise on his temple, pinning a pink haired kid to a wall.

"%&($!" He cursed at the kid.

"Wow, what a wimp!" one dude sneered

"Don't waste your time with that he/she, Jaku!" a broad said.

"Yeah, that has to be the wussiest dude I've ever seen." a thug taunted.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a girl!" Another broad chimed in.

"No wonder your parents didn't want you!" finished the leader and leaving the teen shaking in anger. Kamina stepped up, but suddenly the supposed kid kneed Jaku in a certain place. He doubled over in pain and the pink haired kid punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. They all stared in shock and kid stood glaring icily at them through the tinted goggles.

"Are all of you thugs so pathetic you have nothing better to do then try to harass me?! Why don't all you sorry excuses for human beings, get a life and just leave me the HECK ALONE?!" they all stood there, the shock clearly still on their face. The kid looked down at the fallen boy who was also too surprised to speak. The kid stepped on his stomach bringing him from his trance. "Beat it! And take them with you!" he growled. He got up and ran with his follower following close behind. The kid bent down and started stuffing things into an old back pack.

"HEY YOU!" Kamina yelled over at the kid who just scowled at the ground.

"Name's not You, Einstein!" Kamina smirked down at the kid going up to him."You're a cool kid you know that?!" the kid looked up at him curiously.

"I am?"

"Yeah! What you just did was totally bad-#**!" suddenly the kid smacked his leg with a note pad.

"Don't cuss!" the kid said crossly then stuffing the note pad in the bag smiled slightly then looked back up. "Thanks." Yoko bent down and picked up a bright pink tool set and handed it to the kid.

"Those jerks were just being stupid." the kid nodded and got up putting the tool set in the bag also. Yoko giggled "Don't listen to them. I think your a very handsome young man." The kid glared coldly at her.

"I'm a girl, moron!" she said bringing her bag on her shoulder. Yoko was taken back then started waving her hands apologetically.

"I-i'm sorry! Of course you are! I was just being stupid!" She rolled her eyes soon meeting Simon's who was looking at her for a while until he realized he was staring. He jumped, starting to blush.

"Sorry! i- um- I'm Simon..." she tilted her head then pulled her goggles from her face so they hung around her neck. The space around her eyes was clear of dirt and her eyes themselves were a bright gold.

"Taiyo." She said simply then bringing her bag onto both her shoulders then looked over the group. "You're not from here are you?" she asked.

"That's right." Yoko nodded.

"So... you came from out there?" She asked pointing to the edge of the city that was guarded by walls. They all nodded. "On purpose?" She asked, they nodded again. "On your own free will?" she asked again, they nodded. "Why?" she asked looking at them as if that was the stupidest thing in the world. And in this case, it was.

"We're looking for a mechanic. Do you know where we could find one?" Yoko asked, she smirked then nodded.

"Yep. Follow me." she turned and headed in the way they came.

"Thanks! I'm Kamina!" Said the guy with blue spiky hair and red eyes.

"I'm Yoko. Sorry about before." said the girl with long red hair. Taiyo shrugged.

"And I'm Leeron. But you can call me Ron, how ya doin' sweetie?" Said the dude with teal hair and purple eye shadow. He winked at her and she stared at him blankly, then her eye twitched.

"Don't ever. Do that. Again." They walked on until they approached a two story wooden house, that was very run down and over the door hung an old sign saying: 'Imaniyuueru Mechanics'

"But it's closed." Yoko said pointing to the sign in the door as Taiyo walked up the steps. She opened the door and turned the sign around.

"Now its not!" she said in fake excitement and held the door open. They went inside to see shop had shelves filled with parts, along with nuts and bolts, instruction manuals and a lot of other stuff. At the front were a group of boys crowded around a cash register.

"Great, you broke it!" A brunette with a tough exterior and dark clothing scowled looking at the cash register. He had dark brown eyes and the same skin as Taiyo.

"I didn't break it!" a boy with dirty blond hair and big glasses said directly in front of said broken machine. He had blue eyes with slightly lighter skin and a scrawny body.

"Yeah you did!" said a similar looking boy with the same hair, scrawny body, and eyes, but no glasses.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!" they said at each other's throats.

"Calm down guys." Said one clearly the oldest with light brown hair, and glasses but with smaller frames, and dark blue eyes. "Okay, lets see..."

"It won't work. Its hopeless. We'll have to get a new one, put a huge dent in our pockets and probably have to go a week without food-" started the youngest boy with longer, carrot top, hair and hazel eyes, leaning against the counter, clearly depressed.

"SHUT UP!" the two boys with blonde hair exclaimed. Taiyo face palmed.

"Apparently, It takes **6** idiots to fix a cash register!" she muttered at her brother's stupidity. The oldest looked up at her then eyed the others.

"Taiyo, who are they?" she shook her head a them then gestured to team Gurren.

"This is Kamina. The red head is Yoko-" stopping she glared in front of her then went to the closet and handed her a sweater. "They're Christian boys. Please keep their minds pure." Yoko reluctantly puts it on muttering something about being restricted. Taiyo rolled her eyes then pointeds to teal head. "That's Leeron. And over there is Simon." she said but pronouncing it Sy-mun.

"Its Simon." he said sighing, she tilted her head.

"That's stupid."

"We're friends of Taiyo." Yoko said sweetly, suddenly the group of boys towered over them glaring.

"What do you think you're doing with our sister?!" The said the tougher one glaring at them.

"She's 13, man!" said the one with big glasses.

"You really wanna go there with someone that's 13?" His look-a-like added.

"Are you that sick?!" they both said trying there best to intimidate Kamina even though they were two inches shorter then Yoko.

"Go find some one else to mess with!" The gloomy boy said, Taiyo groaned.

"Guys! They're here for business!" she said annoyed. They all stepped back in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that." the oldest said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Taiyo rolled her eyes.

"These are my brothers, the taller idiot is Keiji." she says pointing.

"Taiyo-" Keiji starts warningly but she moves on ignoring him.

"The bwittle bwad bwoy over there is Katashi." she said mockingly.

"You little-"

"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle dumbest, over there are Tomoyo and Etsuko."

"HEY-!"

"-and emo boy goes by Makoto." they all fumed at her and Simon laughed nervously.

"So... all of these guys are your brothers?" suddenly team Gurren's stomachs growled all at the same time.

"Man, I'm starving!" Kamina said looking at his stomach.

"Well, we haven't eaten since this morning." Yoko said dismally.

"Hey, Aneko should be about done with dinner. If you're hungry, you're welcome to eat with us while we talk about what you need us to do." Keiji suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Kamina said. Following Taiyo, they all went upstairs into a spacious room, with a maroon rug, a couch, some chairs, and a mini TV. Going past their living room she went over to a sliding door and opened it breathing in the smell of food. A woman chuckled at Taiyo. She looked to be in her twenties. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and the lightest skin of them all. She stood placing the food on the table.

"Right on time." She said wiping her hands on her yellow apron then trying to untie it. Seeing this, Keiji rushed over and untied it for her, then put the apron in one of the drawers. She smiled thanking him as Taiyo hurried to get a plate. But team Gurren couldn't help but notice the slight roundness of the older woman's stomach. "New customers?" she asked looking over at the unfamiliar faces.

"Yep." said the twins, sitting down in their usual seats. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Aneko, nice to meet you." she said shaking each of their hands. Suddenly she looked around realizing they only had eight chairs. Seeing this, Taiyo nudged Makoto who was just about to sit down.

"Hey Makoto, could you get a couple more chairs." She said more telling him then asking. He sighed turning around. Taiyo made a face behind his back then sat down in her usual seat.

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Keiji asked after eating in silence. Taiyo looked up in bored interest after starring at her now empty plate obviously wanting more.

"Well, I'm from Littner Village. So is Leeron." Yoko said. Taiyo dropped her fork.

"-Yeah, and me and Simon here are from Jeeha Village." Kamina added

"So you guys are from the pits?!" Taiyo exclaims at the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kamina says looking at her weirdly.

"What's it like down there?! My brother only told me stories, I've never been down myself. Is it really as cool as they say?!" Kamina looks at her for a while then to Keiji.

"You've been to the pits?"

"Not him!" She says waving a hand dismissively in his direction. "I mean my oldest brother Haruko. He works in the pits, digging tunnels, and preaching, to help us pay the bills and everything here."

"So, why run a shop then?" Yoko asks curiously.

"That's for food and clothes. Business is slow, so it doesn't pay for everything." Taiyo said then suddenly continued on. "So if you're from the pits, how'd you get up here?" Kamina smirks at his new audience and stands.

"You wanna hear the tale of The Mighty Kamina and Simon the Digger? Well, it all started on an ordinary day for team Gurren! But of course not the team you see here, but a team of-" Kamina goes off into the story of the day they met Yoko in vivid detail, and has Taiyo hanging on every word, in wonder. "-and what was this humongous face you ask? Well, it was none other then a Guman-!"

"Gunman! You've actually seen them?!" Taiyo says excitedly.

"Taiyo-" Keiji says warningly but she ignores him pressing on. Kamina looks at her weirdly again.

"What do you mean, kid? Gunmen are from the surface, you should know better then I do!" Taiyo shook her head.

"Keiji won't let me leave the village. I've never been outside the walls before." She looked up. "But never mind that! Tell me about the Gunmen! Did you get to see them up close?!" Kamina smiles smugly at her interest in the story.

"Not only have we seen them, we pilot them!" She looks at them awestruck.

"Seriously?" he nodded. "Can I see them!?"

"Taiyo!" Keiji exclaimed as Kamina shrugged closing his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Seeing Keiji's protest Simon nudged Kamina.

"Bro, I-i- don't think that's-" Simon starts but is interrupted by Keiji.

"No Taiyo!" She glares at him then turns to the older woman.

"Aneko, can I go?" Taiyo said giving her pleading eyes. Aneko sighed and nodded.

"ANEKO!" Keiji shouts in objection.

"YES!" Taiyo fist pumps in victory.

"-but Keiji and Katashi have to go with you." Aneko adds

"How'd I get in this?!" Katashi yelled.

"No fair!" Taiyo growled.

"Ha!" Keiji says. Taiyo crosses her arms irritated then glares at her brothers coldly.

"-and you have to take a bath tomorrow!"

"UGH!"

"Don't give me that, Taiyo! You haven't taken a decent shower in a month and you look filthy!" she growled.

"Fine." she said reluctantly.

* * *

"Woah!" she says looking at Gurren in awe. "That's so cool!" she runs up to them despite her strict brother's objections. She smiled up at Gurren then seeing Lagann her face fell. "What's with the puny one?"

"t-that's mine..." Simon said awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry..." she said but didn't show any real apologetic tone. She continued to stare in awe at Gurren and Kamina smirks.

"Wanna look inside?" her face lit up.

"Can I!?"

"No. you cant!" Keiji says but Katashi cuts in.

"Lighten up. She really wants to."

"And if she really wanted to jump off a cliff would we let her?" Katashi shrugged.

"One less mouth to feed." Keiji grabs her hood before she can go in.

"No way, Taiyo." Taiyo struggled to get out of his grasp yelling at him and twisting but failing misrably.

"It's completely safe!" Kamina said trying to convince Keiji "Ok, what if she went inside Lagann? Its smaller and you can watch her at all times." Keiji thinks about this as he holds up the struggling Taiyo then lets her go.

"Fine." she immediately zooms into Lagann and stared at the controls, wonderstruck.

"THIS IS SO FRGGIN COOL!" Kamina gives her a thumbs up and Keiji looks at her nervously while Katashi looks at the spiky haired dude suspiciously.

"So what are you guys doing traveling in Gunmen anyways?"

"When we stole Gurren from some of the Beastmen there was some kind of recall notice. So we're going to ambush their randevou point." Yoko explained pulling her gun up on her shoulder. Taiyo stood up leaning against the edge of Lagann.

"Seriously!?"

"Taiyo! Be careful!" Keiji said urgently.

"Can I go with you?!"

"Huh?" Team Gurren said in shock.

"Taiyo!" Her brothers yelled, but she ignored them.

"I mean, you need a mechanic right? I could fix your Gunmen for you. But then after that, could I go with you?!"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Keiji said putting his foot down.

"Taiyo, you're a cool kid and all, but I've gotta agree with your bro. It's not as easy as it seems." Kamina said gently.

"Yeah, its really dangerous if you don't have a Gunman." Simon added.

"And we don't want you to get hurt." Yoko put in as well.

"Come on! I need to get out of here! Its so boring and suffocating in this town!"

"Taiyo! You cant go! You could get hurt! You're not ready to leave the village! You're just a kid!" Keiji said frustrated with his sister. "I'll take care of Team Gurren's Gunmen, you don't need to be exposed to this sort of thing-"

"Wait!" she pointed to Simon her finger almost touching his nose. "You said its too dangerous if you don't have a Gunman. Right?" He blushed a deep red.

"Well- um-i-"

"That's what you said right!?" he nodded. and she looked at the rest of them. "If I can build a Gunman in the amount of time Keiji fixes yours can I go with you?" there was along silence until Keiji, Kamina and Katashi burst out laughing and even Yoko starts cracking up. Taiyo clenched her fists and glared hard at all the laughing faces. Simon looked at her in complete seriousness and saw the pain in her eyes. She jumped out of Lagann and grabbed Kamina's cloak bringing him at eye level to her. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled in his face. Kamina looked at her shocked, but saw the determination and fire in her eyes, and for a minute believed that she could actually do it. Then remembers what she's trying to do and smirked. He looked at her brother who smirked back at him and shrugged as if saying: 'okay, we'll humor her'

"Tell you what, we're gonna leave in a week. You pull it off in a week, and we'll even name you our leader." She looks at him in shock then smirks, letting go of his cloak she spits in her hand and holds it out.

"Ew! Gross!" Yoko says looking at Taiyo disgusted. Her smiirk still on her face, she puts her dry hand in her pocket.

"I learned this one from Haroku. Its a sacred hand shake and after it the deal is set, no backing out. And if you do back out of it," She paused to glare icily at him. "I'll cut off your hand." He looks taken back the smirks spitting in his hand then shaking her's.

"You've got yourself a deal kid." she smirked back at him then pulled her bag up on her shoulder turning away.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she shrugged her bag off her shoulder then pulled out the girly tool set and tossed it to Keiji. "Found your tools!" he caught it then looked at it in confusion. Everyone started cracking up.

"Wha- these aren't-"

"Next time don't touch what isn't yours!" she says over the laughter and heads home, Keiji fuming behind her.

* * *

"Good morning." Aneko said pouring Taiyo some orange juice as she walked in, she wore her usual wear with her goggles around her neck. Her face was clear of dirt, and her hair was still slightly damp from her shower. Her, along with Yoko and Simon all had bags under their eyes.

"Yeah, its not that good." she said lamely as she plopped down in the seat next to Simon and piled food onto her plate.

"You look tired." Makoto said.

"I'd be tired to if I kept my desk lamp on all night scribbling in a notebook." Yoko said bitterly her being put in the same room as her and Aneko. (But being pregnant gave Aneko the ability to sleep through the brightness)

"At least you didn't have to hear Kamina and Keiji's snoring symphony." Simon muttered making Taiyo snicker as she chewed her food.

"What were you doing anyways?" Yoko asked, Taiyo swallowed her eggs before she answered.

"I was working out plans for my Gunman." She said then sipped her orange juice. "By the way, I'm gonna be late coming home. I'm gonna go look for parts." Kamina and Yoko bit back their laughter, while Taiyo's brothers had to stuff their mouths to contain themselves. Aneko held back a snicker as she brought her cup to her lips.

"W-when do you think you'll be home?" she said, her voice cracking. Taiyo glared then finished off her plate.

"Around four. But when I get home I'll be starting the interior in my workshop." she said then scanned over all the faces at the table, daring one of them to let their laughter loose.

"Alright. Make sure you tell me you're home no later then 4:30." Aneko said soon recovering. Taiyo nodded. Then soon pulling her bag off the back off her chair, left the room. All her brothers burst out laughing.

"Uh- bro," Simon says finishing his food "I think I'ma go with Taiyo…." suddenly all of the Imaniyuueru boys picked up there knives all creepy like.

"What?" they all say in a zombie tone of voice.

"Uh- I-i mean if that's okay with you!" Simon says quickly.

"I'll go too." Yoko said.

* * *

"Hurry up! And why don't you wear a shirt?!" she asked leading them to the edge of the city.

"Hey, I wore the sweater at your house! But Its 90 degrees out here! Is it your brothers who always make you dress like a Nun?"

"Nope. Believe it or not running around in underwear just isn't something that interests me." they soon got up to the gate that exits the village.

"HEY YOU!" the gate keeper called down from his post in a tower above the wall. Taiyo looked up and waved.

"AFTERNOON RUSUI!"

"Taiyo? What are you doing trying to get passed the gate?"

"I've got an errand to run!"

"Does Keiji know your leaving the city unsupervised?!" Taiyo pointed to Yoko.

"I HAVE AN ADULT WITH ME!"

"I'm only 14-"

"Shh!" she said waving a hand in Yoko's direction to shut her up.

"-And why should I not mention this to Keiji?!" Rusui asked smiling evilly down at her.

"How about you still owe me 300 bucks for fixing your fridge?" she said wiping the smirk off his face. He lifted the gate.

"Just be careful out there!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she said unzipping her hoodie as she walked outside of the wall. After they get a ways (In loss of any other word) outside of the village, Taiyo dropped her bag and took off her hoodie, tying the sleeves around her waist. Revealing a grayish-blue and dirt covered tube top that covered her stomach and didn't show anything but that didn't stop Simon from going seven shades of red.

"Wow, how old are you!?" Yoko asked, Taiyo turned taking her goggles from around her neck and putting them on.

"13, why?"

"Nothing, you just seem so well, developed." She turns around and punches her in the gut.

"Where do you people come off saying crap like that!? Seriously, sometimes people really tick me off!"

"Hey it was supposed to be a compliment!"

"ON WHAT PLANET? PER-VENUS?" she picked up her bag irritably and started walking again.

"Where are we even going?" Simon asked.

"I told you. I'm getting Gunmen parts." She said an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but you're going out of town to get them?" Yoko asked, she stopped then snickered.

"Oh, no! I took a wrong turn! How could I possibly miss the Gunmen store!" she said sarcastically.

"Well then where are we-" She looked at Simon blankly for a long while then suddenly he got it. "Are you insane!?"

"Yep!" she said walking along. Suddenly there's a tremor, and her face lights up. A tall white Gunman with a scowl on its face comes into view. Taiyo rushed behind a boulder, Yoko and Simon closely behind. She peered over in awe."Is that it?" She asked in a hushed voice, Yoko shook her head.

"Taiyo, no. This is a bad idea you can't just-" Taiyo ignores her looking at the large Gunman with a mischievous smirk. She took off her back pack then pulls out a large block then pulling up a handle turns it into some kind of sledge hammer. Then she put her bag back on and buckles it in the middle. Smirking hugely she ran towards the Gunman. "TAIYO!" Yoko calls after her, but she ignores her. The Gunman turns around.

"Huh?" the Beastman said looking for who-ever said that then seeing her run up to him turned. "What do you want runt-" Soon after getting up close she planted her feet on the ground and swung hitting the gunman's ankle with her hammer with full force. The Gunman's feet went out from under him and he crashed to the ground. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" he said in utter shock. Not giving it a chance to recover, Taiyo climbed on top of the face then forced the panel open. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-?" she punched the Beastman inside, knocking him out and throwing him out. She then took it's seat and grabbed the controls. Suddenly she's surrounded by red and a alarm went off rejecting her access. She punched the wall and it suddenly went green, showing a little cartoon of her head. She smirked in satisfaction then thought for a minute.

"Uh, computer?" the screen then goes blank and she smirks again. "Show me the interior structure of this Gunman." she instructed. The screen then flashed with out-lines of the inside of the machine. "Walk me through it." She said unclipping the middle thing (I don't know what its called) of her back pack then sliding it off her shoulder. She got her note pad out and started scribbling down information as it comes across the screen.

"How'd you do that? That was amazing!" Simon exclaimed excitedly, coming inside but still close to the hatch, Yoko close behind him. She looked at the screen hard then not even looking their way responded.

"I made my hammer with a special kind of metal, then I engineered it so it can absorb my strength and enhance it to the power of twenty-thousand." She then flipped a page. "Show me the exterior." she instructed then it flashed to the outside of the Gunman and Taiyo started scribbling away again.

"Which means..." Yoko said semi confused.

"I could run a marathon in 100 degree weather, in a wool coat, and still be able to shake the ground with this thing." Yoko nodded understandingly and Simon looked at the screen from over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He asked only seeing images and squiggly lines.

"The schematics. There's data on every inch of this thing, and I gotta get all the information I can before I take it apart."

"But why?" She looked at him weirdly.

"So I can build my Gunman!" she said in a duh voice.

"-But wouldn't it be easier to just take this Gunman?" Yoko asked, Taiyo growled.

"But what point would that make?!" looking back at the screen she scribbled more notes. "Besides, taking this and claiming it as my own is cheating. I need to prove to Kamina, to you guys, my brothers, even myself. That I, Taiyo, can and will do the impossible!" Simon looked at her shocked by her determination then soon she closed the hatch they came in from. "Hang on." she pulled up the controls and everything shifted. She soon got it up and running then they started moving.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked grabbing onto the seat.

"Somewhere closer to the village. I cant exactly bring this thing into my workshop, so I'll just work on the outside out here." soon spotting something a little ways from the wall she zoomed in on it to reveal a cave. "Awesome!" she said heading towards it.

* * *

After realizing the cave wasn't big enough to hold the Gunman she set it down next to it and was now inspecting it closely. "I should of brought my pick axe." she muttered scolding herself. She had the Gunman laying down as if on an operating table. She set her bag down then taking out some things, finally she found a miniature core drill and smiled. Climbing on top of the large machine she started by taking off the breast plate. Soon finishing she lifted it off then started dragging it into the cave."If you guys wanna head back, you can. I'll be here for a while!" she said throwing it into the cave then walking on top of the Gunman.

"No thanks, we'll stay with you." Yoko said leaning against the outside wall of the cave. After taking out all the screws Taiyo started to lift up the shoulder plate, but it didn't move. She pulled it as hard as she could but it didn't move and suddenly slipped from her fingers and she fell down.

"Ow." she said plainly.

"Taiyo! Do you need help?" Simon said concerned for the fallen Taiyo, she got up shaking her head.

"Not with this. But if you really wanna help, give me time updates, I'm always lousy with timing" She said then realized she missed a screw.

"Sure thing." Yoko said looking at her phone. "Its 2:05 now."

"Thanks."

* * *

They headed back home at 4:15. Taiyo didn't wanna leave but didn't wanna risk coming home late and being caught going outside the village. "I've gotta pick up my pace tomorrow!" she said scolding herself. "If I keep this up I won't be able to make the dead line." There was a silence until Yoko sighed.

"Taiyo..."

"I know." She interrupted softly Yoko looked at her. "You don't think I can do it." she smirked at her "That's okay. The best part about believing in God, and believing in myself is I don't have to care what anyone of you thinks!" Yoko stood there shocked but smiled at her determination. "It's gonna be epic!" Taiyo said in full out excitement "WHOO!" she yelled throwing her hands up with the 'Rock on' sign

* * *

**(AN: HEY! I know this chapter is long, but believe me when i say, it was WAY longer! Like twice as long. So I split it in half. But I'm pretty sure the next one's gonna be longer. Okay, the next chapter tells a lot about Taiyo's back ground and stuff, plus it has scenes where she's building. And i tried REALLY hard to make it seem realistic. But I'm not a mechanics person. So if some scenes are totally wrong i have two things.**

**For the person who says it nicely: 'I'm sorry, I tried my best.'**

**For the person who says it rudely: 'ITS FICTION!'**

**I loved my per-venus joke. Lol!**

**Okay! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!) **


	3. This is Sukai!

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face.**

**I hope you know who I'm talking bout because even though I've seen every episode of TTGL I have no idea who this person is. Except it is a person. And does have a face.**

**I promise once I know who writes the awesomness of TTGL I will give that person ALL the credit they deserve!**

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren Lagann:**

**Chapter 2)**

* * *

"I'M HOME!" She said coming up stairs with her sweater on and hood up. Aneko sighed tiredly and smiled.

"Getting better with time."

"It helps when there's people around." Taiyo stated shrugging her shoulders. Aneko nodded again then looked down sleepily at the papers in her hands. Taiyo growled then snatched them from her. "How many times have we told you not to worry about these?!"

"Taiyo-"

"You need rest! Tomoyo will handle this. Now go to bed!" She sighed then smiled tried to kiss her forehead but she ducked out of the way. "No!" Aneko chuckled.

"Good night Taiyo."

"Night." Taiyo said lamely as Aneko went into her room, then growled going over to her brother who was sleeping on the couch, and hitting him over the head.

"TAIYO!" he said holding his head.

"Quiet!" she whispered/yelled at him. "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the bills to Aneko? That's your job! Start carrying your own weight before I carry it off a cliff!" She threw the bills onto his lap then went back over to Simon and Yoko grumbling. "Moron."

"Why do you call your mom by her first name?" Yoko asked as Taiyo headed back downstairs, she snickered."'Cause she's not my mom. Aneko's my sister."

"Oh." Yoko said in understanding.

"You said before to your brother that the bills- they were his job... what did you mean?" Simon asked curiously.

"Ever since we were kids we've all had to carry our own weight. My brother Haruko opened this entire shop, but after a while he realized that there wasn't at all enough money, so he took up work in the pits. Keiji runs the store now, and I help him as best I can. Makoto and Etsuko both work in the shop, Tomoyo balances taxes, and Katashi looks after us, teaches us things about the world, but lately he's been trying to learn more about mechanics. Aneko used to clean, cook, and teach us things. But last month we found out she was pregnant. And figuring out how to adjust has been hard on all of us."

"Did the dad run out on her?" Yoko asked.

"If by that, you mean did her pimp throw her out? Then yeah." she muttered. Yoko froze.

"Hu-"

"My sister didn't think that her work was important enough around here. She wanted to earn money for us, but went the wrong way in doing so. After she got pregnant she got a grip, went to church again and turned her life around." she smiled slightly in pride of her older sister then stopped in front of a door. "Okay, You're free. I have to start building my engine from scratch. So if you need me. -Don't know why you would but if you do- I'll be in my workshop." she said going into the built in garage and shutting the door behind her. She turned around to see Gurren-Lagann, Kamina talking to Keiji who was working on it, and Katashi who was observing the whole thing. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY WORKSHOP?!" Keiji rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I just needed a place to work on their Gunman." Taiyo growled

"Then use your workshop!" she said referring to the back room in the store.

"Mine's not big enough!"

"WELL THATS TOO FLIPPIN BAD!" She said outraged. When Haruko taught her and Keiji about mechanics he would work in the back yard, he let her have the garage and Keiji got the back room. (He said so he could help Taiyo, but they both new it was because she was better then Keiji) "Where am I supposed to work on my Gunman?!"

"You could work on it in my workshop."

"Huh, that's a good idea. But it'd be better if you did, because you know... THIS ONE'S MINE!" Katashi soon out of no where pushed her out of the garage and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks Katashi." she heard Keiji say from inside.

"JUST FOR THIS, I'M SHOWN' YOKO THE PICTURES OF YOU DRESSED AS-" she ran as the door swung open and Katashi bounded after her. She ran into the back room then slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER STAY IN THERE, RUNT!" she leaned against the door smirking.

"Whatever you say Captain Underpants!" she said kicking the door for emphasis.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

After Katashi ran out, Kamina chuckled. "That's one cool kid." Keiji shrugged.

"Eh, I guess she could've been worse."

"How'd you end up lookn' after them all anyways?" Kamina asked poking around things he probably shouldn't.

"A couple days before Haruko left, our second oldest brother walked out on us. I mean, we had Aneko, but she couldn't take it all on her own, so that left me." Kamina accidentaly knocked over a saw pony but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Wait. There was more?" he asked chuckling. Keiji nodded.

"Actually there was even more then that. Taiyo used to be a triplet."

"Really?...used to?" he asked curiously. Keiji stopped for a minute, as if reliving a forgotten memory, then continued to work.

"Yeah, when they were little they got real bad pneumonia. We couldn't afford to go to a doctor, or anything. They only got worse..."

"...and Taiyo got lucky..." He finished. Keiji nodded. "So, what happened to the older brother? If you don't mind my asking." he added quickly.

"No, its fine." he said picking up a pink wrench. "He was born a Beastman...and when he found out what he was he took off. Saying how he couldn't 't be around filthy humans anymore..."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Kamina muttered sarcastically, while Keiji let out another sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder how Taiyo manages to be... her sometimes. You know? How she can still face the day after going through all this darkness? I know out of all of us she was the closest to him. Not as close as she was Haruko, but still. That must have been tougher on her then the rest of us."

"So she's stronger then she looks." Keiji paused in thought

"...I think, somehow. She carries all the strength for the rest of us."

* * *

Around 2:30 am, (when she was sure her brother was asleep she went to the bathroom). Taiyo was huddled over a work bench with her bag on the back of her chair. Since she didn't sleep in, like she usually does, dark circles were already forming under her eyes. On the wall in front of her she taped her notes, and a couple rough sketches of the interior. So far she had 2 by 4 of her engine assembled. She started connecting wires and calculating the Gunmen in her head.

_Okay... so if I keep at it... realistically, I can get the engine done by 4:00 pm. Then I have to work on_ _the rest on the insides... then melt down the parts of my stolen Gunman... mold it to Sukai's proportions (she named her Gunman)...put it all together... paint it..._Suddenly she dropped the start of her engine. There was so much to do, and she only had 6 days in counting to get it all done. She dropped her head onto her desk. "I-i- c-"

* * *

Simon rubbed his eye coming out of the bathroom. He knew he'd be exhausted in the morning, and knew that it'd be nearly impossible to go back to sleep with Kamina and Keiji snoring so loud he felt like he was going deaf. Blinking and trying to find the stairs again. He soon saw a light and walked towards it, still half asleep.

"i-i- c-" heard now in the door way and soon coming alive. Then suddenly noticed the mess of pink and black hair on a work bench. He was about to say something when she suddenly shot back up, then grabbed something and started tinkering away. Simon practically jumped out of his skin, he was definitely awake now.

"Taiyo?" he asked stepping in. She turned around still wearing her goggles, but that didn't mask the tiredness from her eyes.

"Hey." she said then went back to work. "What are you doing up?" she asked groggily.

"I- had to use the bathroom." she nodded not looking up from what she was doing. "What about you?" She pushed off of the work bench rolling to the other side of the room and picked up a (in Simon's opinion) oddly shaped piece of metal. Then picking up a welding tool rolled back to the bench.

"Working on my engine." she said answering his question. He looked at her shocked then looked at his feet.

"How do you do it?"

"I can't answer a half asked question." she said lamely not looking up from what she was doing.

"How do you... be so confident? Don't you realize how impossible this is?" she stopped for a minute before continuing.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. I know that the odds are against me. And there's a 99.9% chance you'll leave here and forget I ever existed." She started muttering then soon smirked "But that 1 sliver of a chance, that I'll get out of here, is enough to keep me going." she turned around smirking at him. "Besides, giving up isn't part of the plan!" He looked at her for a while, while she worked.

"Taiyo, if you don't mind me asking... Why do you want to leave your family behind so badly?" She was silent for a while, as if in deep thought before responding.

"If I could get out of here, I could find something. Something more then the tragedy of my life. I'm not saying I wanna be away from them, or to abandon them, but- I need to find myself. Something more I can do." She inspected her work then put down her welder. "I-i- feel, Him calling me... To do something more... And I know I can do it. I believe in myself." there was a long moment of silence before Simon spoke again.

"Did you draw those?" he asked looking at the sketches of the engine she put together.

"Yeah..." she said dragging her vowels and looking at him weirdly.

"They're really good!" she looked at said pictures and tilted her head.

"Really?"

"Um, well- yeah..." he said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks..." she said plainly, with no real tone of gratitude, then shrugged. "Not really my best work..." She said then started working again.

"Do you usually draw?" she let a lightly annoyed sigh leave her lips before she bent over her chair. Digging through her bag, she then pulled out a thick notebook and handed it to him. He opened it up and stared wide eyed at the pictures.

"Woah." he said then flipped through her drawings in awe. After looking at them all he looked at her quizzically. "Why do you draw the sky so much?" she looked at him as if he said the grass was purple.

"Because the sky is awesome!" getting up she walked over to an open window and gestured for him to come. He stood by the window next to her, she pointed out the window. "Look." she ordered, and he did so. "Don't you see? Every star shining light through the clouds, so you can see their beautiful shapes, and turning each part into a different shade of blue. The sky is like God's painting!" she said. They looked at the sky for awhile then she snickered. "It'll be tough trying to go to sleep passed my brother's snoring huh?" he groaned.

"Do all of them snore?" she nodded.

"Its hilarious, I close my eyes and see myself sitting next to a dying elephant." he laughed.

"You have a lot of brother's Taiyo." She nodded and went silent for a moment as unhappy memories came to mind.

"There used to be more..." Simon's eyes widened at that statement.

"M-more?" Taiyo nodded.

"Yeah. three others. There was my second oldest brother. Then my triblings, Kumo and Getsu." Simon sweat dropped, the gulped while smiling nervously.

"Well, uh.. what happened?"

"Me and my set brothers got really sick. I don't remember everything. But I do remember that everyone was worried, we couldn't pay for any medicine. They all say how I was lucky to have gotten better."

"Is that why they're so protective of you?"

"Yeah, but Makoto got sick first, and they had to pay for his shots about a month before they knew we were sick. That's why he's always so depressed. He blames himself." she paused looking at her hands then looked up to the sky. "You know, the night I got better, I made a promise to God that day. I promised, I'd do something. To make everybody see... that I wasn't lucky to have gotten better. That he kept me here for a reason." Simon looked at her wide eyed as she smiled then sighed leaning on the window sill. "I could look at the sky all day..." Simon looked closer at it trying to see the things she saw. Taiyo shook her head. "But I gotta get back to work." she said going back to the work bench.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't over work yourself-"

"It's fine Simon. I'll get to bed...eventually." she said stifling a yawn. He sighed.

"Alright."

"Later." she said sitting down.

"Night." he called back then practically ran into everyone of the store isles before finding the stairs.

* * *

The next four days it was rare when Taiyo was physically in the Imaniyuueru household. Everyday she'd go to breakfast, work in her cave until 4:30, then lock herself in Keiji's workshop, and worked until breakfast came. Though this particular morning seemed different. Unlike the usual morning routine where Taiyo would trudge in and stack her plate high with food, then gorge herself. She sat at the edge of her seat with an unusual spark in her tired eyes. She leaned over her note pad not even touching her plate.

"Taiyo. You need to eat." Aneko said rather desperately. Taiyo didn't respond she just hunched over her notebook scribbling away, then finally dropping her pencil shoved a forkful of food in her mouth, then grabbing her bag ran off.

"I'M GONNA WORK ON SUKAI LATE TONIGHT! SO DON'T WAIT UP!" She yelled with her food in her mouth then running down the stairs.

"TAIYO!" Keiji calls after her but she ignored him. Running into her workshop she rushed out dragging a big wagon with a tarp over it behind her. Aneko watched from the window then glared at Keiji.

"This is your fault you know!"

"Wha-" Keiji said incredulously.

"Oh, don't start! You just had to humor her in this. And now, she's not sleeping, every time I see her she has a new bandage on, she's eating one meal a day, and I have no idea how she's using the bathroom!"

"1, I'm sure she's sleeping. 2, that was happening way before any of this started. 3, she takes food in the workshop with her. And I've been thinking about 4 and honestly I'm afraid to find out." Etsuko snickered

"Can you believe she thinks she can build a Gunman in a week!" he said.

"She'll be here for the rest of her life." Tomoyo laughed. Kamina smirked.

"Gotta hand it to that kid, she's got heart."

"'Course she does." Katashi said pushing his food around his plate. "If anyone could do it, Taiyo could."

"So you think she could build it before Friday?" Makoto said rising his eyebrows.

"No." He said plainly making the twins snicker. "I'm just saying. If it were a test between her and anyone else, my money'd be on her." for a second Simon's eyes went to the window and watched Taiyo make her way out of the village.

"Yeah." Kamina said chuckling and glancing in the same direction. "The way she talks. Mine'd be too."

* * *

"Hey Taiyo, you there?" Simon walked into the cave cautiously. After 4:30 came around Aneko started to get worried about Taiyo. Slightly worried too, he volunteered to look for her. (But that only led to Katashi glowering over him, causing him to run out of the house in fear) "Taiyo?" he said again looking around then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood a Gunman, about twice the size of Lagann. It had a white face that took the shape of a skull and black eyes, it had skeleton arms and legs and inside was a smirking Taiyo with her head laid down on the controls, she laid her head on her arms and her eye lids looked heavy. All her stuff laid on the ground. Behind her was a drawing of the same Gunman taped to the wall.

"I did it Simon." She whispered, which was only picked up by the echo of the cave walls. "I really did it..." He looked at her awe struck as her eyes closed and she drifted asleep. Simon picked up her sweater from the ground the climbed up and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yeah," he whispered smiling slightly. "You did the impossible."

* * *

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" She yelled running through the house. She only slept for about 10 minutes before jumping up and wanting to tell everyone. Simon fallowed close behind her, and trying to calm her down but couldn't help but smiling. She opened every door in the house yelling even if she was talking to the air. "I DID IT! EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE FOLLOW!" she said waving her arm and walking outside they all stared wide

Etsuko: "Did what?"

Tomoyo: "Did she-"

Makoto: "No way"

Yoko: "Impossible"

Keiji: "She couldn't have-"

Aneko: "Could she?"

Simon was about to follow her out when Kamina grabbed his arm. "Simon..." he looked back at Kamina and nodded. Kamina's eyes widened "No way.."

* * *

"This is Sukai!" she said patting her Gunman on the face then climbing up it. She smirked down at all their faces then burst out laughing. Then took a picture with Yoko's phone. "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!" she held her sides falling into a Sukai's seat. "YOU ALL LOOK SO STUPID!" she loaded the picture into the Gunman's screen then started bursting with laughter again. "I'M KEEPING THAT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" After that she stood up again and smirked over them all. "That's what you get for underestimating me!" She then took out the miniature drill from her pocket. Tossing it in the air then catching it, then putting it into the ignition. She twisted it and it powered up. The eyes glowed red and it sprung to life. She slid down and smirked at all of them in triumph. Kamina the first to break out of his trance smirked down, then chuckled.

"You are one kick *%% kid, Taiyo!" he said then they man-shaked (You know, the kind of handshake where they grab on to the fore arm. I call that a man-shake)

"Welcome to the team, Taiyo!" Yoko said smiling down. Simon tried yelling over her brothers but she doesn't seem to hear.

"Good job, sis!" Makoto said giving her a high five.

"Congrats!" Etsuko said giving her a nuggie.

"Yeah, we knew you could do it!" said Tomoyo stealing her from his twin with a nuggie from him, this mad her then snap crossly at the twins.

"God's proud of you." Katashi said. She smiled up at him and they fist bump.

"Well, be safe Taiyo." Aneko said giving her a hug (To which Taiyo was very reluctant to). She then ended up in front of Keiji who looked at his feet.

"You know, that night you weren't the only one that promised God something..." He looked at her clenching his fists. "I-i promised I'd keep you safe... How can I do that if you're not even here!?" She looks up at him and blinked.

"Why'd you make a promise you cant keep?" he looked at her shocked. "I know, that all you ever did, you did so I'd be safe. But I can't stay here, I've still gotta lot of growing up to do." He looked at her at a loss for words. That last sentence, was exactly like one said by Haruko.

* * *

_"Don't leave!" Taiyo said hugging onto Haroku's knees. She was only six and didn't understand why he was leaving, and defiantly didn't want to. He picked her up, setting her on his hip._

_"Have to Taiyo. Someone's gotta feed your pit." he said poking her stomach, but she still looked sad._

_"I'll miss you Haru." she said hugging him._

_"I'll miss you too." he said rubbing her back then handing her over to Keiji. "You take care of them, alright?" he said. Keiji was only 12, and was nervous about becoming 'man of the house.' _

_"But- you said you'd always be there for us." Keiji said, anger rising in him "How can you do that when you're not even here?" he asked angry tears filling his eyes._

_"Hey." he said sternly. "I'm not abandoning you." he looked over all of them. From 14 year old Aneko and 10 year old Katashi, to the 8 year old twins and 7 year old Makoto. "Any of you. I'm going to get us some money. I'm gonna take care of all of you."_

_"But why can't you get a job here!? Why do you have to leave!" he asked angrily. Haruko sighed then bent down to be at eye level with him. _

_"I'll be back Keiji." he said gently.__"But I can't stay here forever..." Keiji looked up and Haruko chuckled. "I've still gotta lot of growing up to do."_

* * *

He looked at her then hugged her tight. She looked around awkwardly, then tapped his back with her palm then stiffened. "Keiji! Release me!" he looked up at Kamina but didn't let go.

"You take care of her, alright?" he nodded but then all her brothers surrounded him.

"But not too good care."

"Yeah, don't get any ideas big guy!"

"You too shripo!"

"Don't mess with our sister!"

"Guys! Shut up!" she said annoyedly, still waiting for Keiji to let go of her.

* * *

"You ready?" Kamina asked Taiyo who threw her a duffle bag into her Gunman then climbed in.

"Yep!" She said smirking and pulling her goggles down.

"Be safe." Aneko called out from her crowd of brothers. She waved.

"I'll be back to help you with the baby! I promise!" she says reassuringly. They all call out their farewells as they head off down the road. About halfway out the village they hear a Aneko's voice.

"WAIT!" Taiyo turned around as Sukai kept moving.

"YEAH?"

"MAKE SURE YOU WASH REGULARLY!" She laughed.

"SURE! IF IT'LL HELP YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!" she said waving her last goodbye then facing forward.

"Kay, newbie! You ready to kick some Beastmen butt!" Kamina asked glancing back at her. She looked ahead beaming at the opening gate before her.

"Yeah!" she stood in her Gunman then threw up her 'rock on' signs. "LETS GO!"

* * *

**(AN: AND THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! I was surprised to see that this was way shorter then the first chapter! I mean, in my opinion, this has way more info inside. I knew that every time I put the word God in this story that I'd probably lose more and more fans, but I feel like in my stories I want to express my religion. Sorry, that's just me. Don't like. Don't read. Please comment! I love hearing all of your opinions! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	4. 16 FACED! Episode 4 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. But you'll find that out later) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 3)**

* * *

Taiyo sat in her Gunman, with her head down, laying on her arms in a dreamless sleep, drool escaping her mouth. Suddenly she felt something nudge her, she turned away from it. "5 more hours, Aneko. I'll wake up eventually." she murmured. Suddenly she inhaled, smelling the faintest sent of meat she jumped up. This made Boota hide then soon peeked his head out. She rubbed her eye then looked around noticing they stopped. Pincking up her bag, she jumped out of Sukai, "Come on, Boota." she said laizily. Boota jumped onto her shoulder squeeking at her curiously. She soon sat down, then plucked him off her shoulder. Shrugging her bag off her shoulder, she started digging through it then pulled out a pocket knife, bringing it two Boota's face. "TAIYO!" Simon yelled running upto her. "What are you doing!" She looked up at him innocently.  
"Nothing... just hanging out with Breakfa-Boota!" Simon snatched the pig-mole from her.  
"You okay buddy?" he asked him. Taiyo rolled her eyes as Boota squeeked. "Thats the third time you've tried to eat Boota!" she groaned

"But I'm so hungry!" she said flopping down on her back then looking at the sky. "Please...rain manna...I won't complain..." she whimpered reaching for the sky as if the clouds would feed her. Simon sighed.  
"C'mon, everyone's waiting." he said offering her a hand. She ignored it and stood up on her own.  
"Wha-" she stopped herself remembering Simon couldn't tell time.  
"Did you say something?" she shook her head.  
"Ye-yeah, who are we waiting for?" he smiled at her.  
"You."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Kamina yelled, Taiyo stood infront of Kamina, excitement written all over her face. Her bag, which was now sporting a Team Gurren sticker on the front lay at her feet. She had her hood up and Kamina had a stencil taped onto the side of her hood and held Taiyo's paint in his hand. After brushing her hoodie with paint, violently, he stepped back. "You, Taiyo I-Can't-Pronounce-Your-Last-Name, are now an official member of TEAM GURREN!"

"...Leader." she corrected.  
"Huh?"  
"The deal was I'd be team Gurran's leader." she said reminding him.  
"WHAT!"  
"I don't care, if you still take charge of Team Gurren, you just have to call me your leader." she said with a smirk.  
"...NO! WHO THE-" she tackles him then pinns him down twisting his wrist in a painful position.  
"Fine, then I'll cut off your hand!" she said in the most blood thirsty voice she could muster.  
"WHAT THE HECK, WHEN'D THIS CHICK GET SO CREEPY?" Kamina said trying, and failing to push her off of him. She twisted his wrist more. "Everyone meet your new team leader!" he yelled his voice cracking slightly under the pain. She got up smirking contently. He got up holding his wrist. "*&^% it! Taiyo, could've ripped my hand off!" she hits him.  
"Don't cuss!"  
"Oh yeah, Simon!" he calls over his shoulder. "We've gotta start our special training!"  
"Special training!" he said baffled.  
"Remember our combining? Our combining!" he asked in frustration.  
"No." Taiyo said plainly, Kamina glared at her.  
"It was before-" Yoko started

"Yeah, I figured." Taiyo interrupted.  
"Thinking about it embarraces me, so lame." Kamina muttered. "Listen Simon, a good combining needs to be somehow more gracefull and elegant!"  
"You know, manly stuff." Taiyo inquires sarcasticly.  
"-Like two souls forming into a blazing infurno and-and-!" Kamina getting all worked up only to come up short.  
"-and then he remembers his IQ and comes up short on a adjective." she says snickering.  
"Come on." Leeron says to her. "I've been dying to get a closer look at your Gunmen." She nodded, then turned.  
"Good luck Simon!" she called out as he started to doudge large boulders being thrown at him.

* * *

"Unusual interior." Leeron said from inside the closed Gunman. "I thought there were seats in here!" he called out.  
"You're in close combat mode! Turn the mini drill half way!" doing so, he popped the top open. "I'm more of a fist-fighter. So I came up with close combat mode, which is like armor, enhancing my strength. Then I have long range mode, where its more like a regular Gunman, but in my personal opinion has more advanced features." She said then climbed up Sukai's face. "Including..." she leans over and presses a button on the controls. "CUP HOLDERS!"

"I must admit I am very impressed."  
"Thanks." she said jumping down, "I wish it was bigger though." she said looking over Sukai glumly.  
"Why?" said Leeron trying to climb down in a more gracefull way. "Its top notch-" he grunts. "very- strong!" he soon slips and fall on his back. "'Could use a better exit." she offers him a hand then helps him up. Suddenly a boulder crashes right next to them, Taiyo blinks then jumps onto it.  
"IF YOU BONE HEADS DON'T WATCH WEAR YOUR THROWING THINGS, I'LL RIP OFF YOU FACE AND THROW IT HALF-WAY ACROSS THE PACIFIC!"

"Looks like those two are having fun." Leeron said to Yoko, ignoring Taiyo's threat. Taiyo crosses her arms as Leeron puts on his white gloves. She took her hoodie off then tied the sleeves around her waist.  
"Whatever." she muttered jumping off the boulder next to Leeron, who was controlling his mini machaniques and chanting, "Hey buddy, you can do it, you can do it, way to go!" over and over again. Taiyo blinked.  
"I can never un-see this." she muttered sitting down next to Yoko. Leeron looked closely at his mecha's through his phone then nodded.  
"Just as I thought, I've seen all sorts of Gunmen over the years, but I've never seen one quite like this." he said looking at Lagann  
"-Quite like what?" Yoko asked getting up and looking over Leeron's shoulder.  
"We'll its just a theory, but if what I'm hypothesising is true-" he starts then closes his phone. "Then this Gunman is very special." Taiyo rolls her eyes. Suddenly a boulder lands right on top of Leeron's mini mechaniques, just missing Lagann.  
"Ooops! Sorry about that!" Kamina yelled from inside Gurren "It got away from me! Good thing I didn't hit Lagann, right?" Leeron smiled as one of his mecha's crowled out from under the boulder only to explode. Taiyo laughed as Leeron started to morn over his mechy.

* * *

"Come on bro," Simon said between gasps for air. "I'm running on fumes..i-I... can't... anymore-" he said soon seeing stars. "I-i'm starting to think Taiyo had the right idea about eating b-Boota-"

"C'mon Simon! For a real man, his growling stomach can't match his fighting spirit!" suddenly hunger overtakes him. "Oh man, I'm starving!" "INCUMING!" Taiyo yells dropping to the ground as a round ball flies through the air and hits Gurren's leg causeing an explosion. Then three more flew at Gurren all exploading infront of the larger mecha.  
"YEA-HEH!" a voice called out. Taiyo turned to see four black figures riding on large white dog-creatures.  
"What the ^%$$ is going on?" Kamina says as Gurren starts to go down. Taiyo climbs into Sukai turning the drill in the ignition. It starts up, then powers down due to her hunger. She growls then hits her controls and it powers up again.

* * *

"Hey little boy." said a female voice from one of the dark figures At closer inspection they looked like beast men with creepy fraces. The three started to surround Simon, giggling.  
"You sure had a close call. But your safe now!" another reassured. One jumped off then grabbed Simon.  
"Hey! Whats the big idea?" he said trying to pull away before being crushed into a hug. "Wait, your a woman!" He said in surprise.

* * *

Kamina got out of his beatman after it died on him and suddenly was punched in the nose by the remaining dark figure. "ow!" Kamina said falling back rather weakly.  
"Get ready to die you Beastman #$%&^(!" suddenly Sukai's skeleton hand slapped the figure off of Gurren. "WHAT THE-!" Taiyo was about to bring Sukai's foot down on the figure.  
"Hey Taiyo! Hold it for a sec!" Kamina said looking over from Gurren. Taiyo put Sukai's foot down about a foot away from the figure, making him jump. The figure got up. "Hey! Watch who your stepping on!" he yelled pulling his hood down to reveal a human with blond and brown hair. Taiyo lifted the top up.  
"Ewe, it speaks." she said crossing her arms.  
"Wait a minute, you're just a broad!"  
"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" she yelled lifting Sukai's foot again. He cringed.  
"Wait, so your human!" he asked dumb-founded

"I'd say thats pretty &*^% obvious!" Kamina said jumping down from Gurren and landing infront of him "Now who the &*(( are you!"  
"Don't cuss Kamina." Taiyo says jumping down from Sukai, then flicking him in the eye.

"^%$#" Kamina muttered holding his eye, Taiyo pretended not to hear as she kicked the blond dude in the shin.  
"Why'd you attack us idiot!"  
"BRO!" Simon called as the figures around him pulled their hoods down to reveal three girls. One with blond wavy hair, one with brown straight hair and glasses, and another with prurple hair.  
"Oh, so you weren't being chased just now were you?" the brown haired girl asked. He shook his head shyly. Soon Kamina started bickering with the blond guy. Taiyo soon getting irritated flicked both of them right inbetween their eyes. "Ow!" they both said rubbing their new sore spots. "Hey what'd you do that for!" the blonde demanded.  
"Your annoying." She spat sourly before leaning against Sukai's legs.  
"Anyways what are humans doing piloting Gunmen! Everyone knows only Beastmen go around piloting Gunmen." he said in a smarty pants way.  
"So they say." Kamina said shrugging.  
"Oh yeah? Well I say so too buddy!"  
"Ya see, the thing is... I STOLE IT! THATS WHY I'M PILOTING IT!"  
"YOUR A LIAR!"  
"I PILOT THIS GUNMSAN!" there's a short pause and Taiyo sighs in relief.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Taiyo quickly slips her boot off and throws it at the blonde's head then stands. "SHUT UP!" she yells annoyed.  
"WHAT THE &^((!" he yells getting up. "PILOTING GUNMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he says yelling at Kamina again, Taiyo facepalms.  
"Is that so? Just who the &^(( do you think I am!"  
"Huh?" the blonde asks taken back.  
"LISTEN AND LEARN!" he yells then steps back putting on his sun glasses. "Far beyond the farthest horizon! I crowled out from the village of Jeeha!" he said in a far away voice using hand motions. Taiyo cools down at this, and snickered. "I've defeated a Gunman for every star in the sky!" he said grabbing his cape then turning to reveal the insignia. "When they tell stories of Team Gurren's bad-^&& leader-" she growls warningly. "they speak of Taiyo." he said quickly guesturing to her, which she responds to with a 'rock on' sign. "But when they talk about Team Gurren's manliest, awesomest, handomest, 2nd in command! It is I The Mighty Kamina they speak of!"

"KAMINA!" The three girls squeel rushing over to them and pushing Taiyo out of the way. She scowls at their backs.  
"I'm Kiyoh, the oldest sister." The blonde girl says.  
"I-i'm a- Kinon the middle one-" The brunett stutters shyly.  
"I'm the youngest sister Kiyal!" the purple girl says winking.  
"And thats our older brother Kitta." Kiyoh says pointing.  
"Thats right, your looking at a family of Beastmen hunters! The one and only Black Siblings!"  
"Your the youngest?" Taiyo asks Kiyal, she nods.  
"Thats right!" Taiyo fist bumps her.  
"Your gonna get the most respect out of the family."

"Y-you see-" Kinon says holding up the black bomb "We use this burning water to- um- burn the Gunmen.."  
"So thats what those things do?" Kamina asked

"That's right. It'll burn you up real good!" Kiyal says smugly. Taiyo blinks.  
"-And respect gone."

"Kiyoh, Kinon, Kiyal! Get away from that guy!" Kitta said in his over protective brother tone. "Me and him have a score to settle! With our fists and-!" Kitta was soon interrupted by a bullet flying inbetween him and Kamina.  
"Play times over kids." Said Leeron standing next to Yoko who was holding her riffle. Kitta and Kamina groaned.

* * *

Kitta laughed. "Your taveling to the beastmen's headquarters?" he said. Taiyo scowled. She just wanted to draw in peace, so she sat on the edge of a mountian with a clear veiw of the sky but was soon joined by Kamina, accompanied by Kitta, and their stupinity. (Simon was there too, but she barely noticed) They laid down looking at the clouds, while Taiyo sat on the edge feet dangling off the edge. "What are a bunch of rank amatures like you gonna do about 'em!" she growled.  
"A whole lot more than you are!" she snapped.  
"Hey! No one was talking to you!"  
"What? Your tiny man brain can't think of a better come back!" She said putting down her pencil.  
"Why don't you be a good girl and help get the food?" he sneered.  
"Oh, your hungry? Why don't you eat my shoe, you sexist meat-head!" she said as she threw her boot at his face.  
"OW! ^%&* ! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"  
"YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN'!"she yelled about to get up when suddenly their stomachs growled.  
"I'm starving." they all said at the same time Taiyo set her notebooked down then plopped down looking at the sky. "You too huh?" Kamina askd Kitta

"We haven't had time to eat today. We've been tracking a Gunman with 16 faces since this morning!" He said dismally.  
"Did you say 16 faces!" Kamina asked doubtfully.  
"Woah." Taiyo said just imagining what it would look like then picking up her notebook and drawing it all out.  
"Don't listen to him Taiyo! There's no such thing!" Kamina said dismissivly but Taiyo just continued to draw.  
"What? You've never seen one with 16 faces before!" then the growling came back.  
"I'm so hungry." they all sighed.  
"When your hungry its hard to work up the energy to do anything. Right Simon?" Kamina said to his blood brother.  
"Yeah." Simon replied sighing.  
"Hey! That cloud looks tasty!" Kitta said looking hungrily at the sky.  
"Awe yeah! That meat cloud is mine!" Kamina called out.

"No way! I saw it first so I got dibs!"  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP? ITS A FREAKIN' CLOUD!" Taiyo yelled glaring at them.  
"What are you guys getting so worked up over?" Yoko called carrying this pink fuzzy thing on a stick, with the aid of the Black sisters.  
"Looks good huh?" Kiyoh said guesturing to it.  
"Doesn't it?" breathes Kinon, Taiyo jumpped from her perch and eyed it.  
"That isn't food." she said glareing.  
"What do you mean?" Kiyal asked curiously.  
"It has no face, It has fuzz all over it, and has no possible place where it could pee. Airgo, not food." she said crossing her arms.  
"WHO CARES LETS EAT!" Kitta yelles rushing to untie it.

"Besides, ypu can eat anything as long as its not rotten." Yoko said dismissivly. Taiyo rolled her eyes._ That makes no sense!_

"You eat. I'm not gonna risk putting some poisoness plant-type-thing into my body." she said then picking up her stuff walked off. They all sat down and each got their own pink fuzz ball.  
"I don't know bro, maybe Taiyo was right, what if these things are poisoness!" Simon said worriedly.  
"Taiyo was just being paranoid, Simon! Now eat yours before I do!" he looked at it for a minute then sighed.  
"I-i guess." he said then bit into it. Suddenly it jumped up and rolled around making all the other fuzz balls run away. It's limbs popped out and behind it's fur was a face with a green mustach.  
"DID YOU JUST BITE INTO ME!" Simon nodded slowly with his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey our lunch just talked!" Kamina yelled in shock.  
"TOLD YA!" Taiyo called out from her spot a couple yards away. A smaller fuzz ball popped up then went up to the 1st one. "Hey bro, check out the ugly mugs on these guys!" he looked around.  
"Hey... these guys are humans!"  
"Slow!" Taiyo said disguising it in a cough.  
"They're so cute!" Kinon whispered.  
"Whatever lets eat these guys anyways!" Kamina said getting hungrier.  
"They're pretty upity for a bunch of hair balls!" Kitta growled, the fur balls glared at him.  
"We're not hair balls, jerk!" They said in sink. "EVERYONE TO ME!" the 1st one said attracking all the fuzz balls to him. Then they ran off.  
"Our lunch ran away." Simon muttered.  
"Wait, you don't suppose those were-" Kitta started and Taiyo slapped the back of his head.  
"Well, DUH!" Taiyo said thinking it was pretty obvious they were Beastmen

"I'm so starving." Kamina said slumping.  
"I know right." Taiyo said suddenly slouching too.  
"I never, ever, let a Beastman escape from me!" Kitta said running. The Black Siblings then got on their dog-creatures and rode off to catch the fuzz balls, who retreated to their Gunmen and started rolling around almost smushing them.  
"Crap!" Kamina muttered. "Simon! Taiyo-!"  
"Way ahead of you!" she called putting her hoodie on then climbing into Sukai. Kamina got inside Gurren, soon fallowed by Simon who got inside Lagann. Starting them up they all went into battle.  
"How could this be, it makes no sense?" The 1st fuzz ball exclaimed from inside his mecha. "How can these humans opperate Gunmen!" soon jumping up the Gunmen's arms and legs retracted and it started spinning. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"  
"Lets go, Simon!" Kamina yelled from inside Gurren "Time to combine!"

"You got it!" He yelled then started to climb onto Gurren. Gurren then back handed him into the dirt.  
"dumb-*((!" he said irritated. The fuzz ball's Gunman was about to roll over him but Sukai kicked it like a soccer ball.  
"I've got your back!" she said readying herself for another attack.  
"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Simon yelled shaking his fist at Kamina.  
"Knock it off! Don't you remember your training, Simon! Quit complaining!" Kamina said pointing a finger at him.  
"We're gonna get killed if we don't do something! We've gotta combine!" He yelled making his way over to Gurren but the fuzz ball Gunman falling in front of him causing him to fly back.  
"Ha! Combining with a measly two units! Thats nothing! I'll show you what combining is really about!" He said as 15 fuzz ball mecha's swirled around him then attaching to his arms and his legs. "Try it with 16 faces!" Taiyo growled.  
"Crap, I was way off, I over estimated how cool it was gonna look." she muttered.  
"Those things combined?" Simon said taken back.  
"Dumb-^&&! You call that combining!" Gurren taunted. "What a joke! That is not combining!" The Gunmen then launched its hand at Gurren knocking it down.  
"BRO!" Simon called out running towards his blood brother. Sukai tackled the Gunman they wrestled until Sukai kicked him off and into a boulder. The Gunman fell to its feet then launched its other hand at her making her fall over.  
"Crap!" She muttered pressing buttons franticly. Soon the lights going down from the ignition. "I'm outta power!" Simon ran to Gurren then tried climbing on only to be trown back again.  
"Listen Simon! Manly combining is a thing of beauty!" Kamina said, Gurren pointing a finger at him. "Two souls coming together to form a blazing infurno!"

"How moving... Now HELP ME!" she said the Gunman starting to roll towards her. Suddenly a light went off in Simon's head.  
"Hey, I get it...HEY BRO! I GET IT NOW!" he yelled running upto him. The Black Siblings shooting all the water bombs they can at him to get him away from Sukai.  
"SIMON!" Kamina yells

"I'M COMING BRO!" he called but stops as the smoke clears and the Gunman stands before him. It shoots a hand at him knocking him back. Taiyo, soon filled with frustration, climbs out of Sukai putting her goggles on and pulling out her hammer.  
"SIMON! RUN!" Yoko yells on the back of Kitta's dog-creature.

"Yoko?" he murmers

"Simon! Start running now!"

"Yoko!" He said then got Lagann up and started running.  
"Look, he's running!" Kitta said as if he expected anything else.  
"Throw your bombs." Yoko instructed.  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it!" She commanded. He threw four at once, wich Yoko then shot before they could hit the Gunman. "Oh, I get it! We're making a smoke screen! Good thinkin'." Kitta said.  
"I have my moments." Yoko admitted smugly.

"WAY TO GO, YOKO!" Taiyo called out. The Gunman then started shooting his faces all over the place causeing boulders to fall everywhere, even on top of the Black sisters. Taiyo, soon bent the handle of her hammer then threw it at the Gunman knocking it over then, soon it came back and she caught it. "YES!" she said fist pumping in victory.  
"Simon!" Kamina called out again. Simon ran jumping and manuvering his way around the faces.

"I understand now. I get what you were trying to teach me." Simon murmered then soon started lollygagging. "Compared to those rocks you threw at me, dodging these is easy! I'm kinda having fun! Check it out!"  
"Your kind of missing the point here Simon." Kamina muttered facepalming. Lagann then bumbed into a face then spun off and over Gurren.  
"Yeah, thats it!" Kamina yelled jumping up. "Manly combining is all about fighting spirit! The graceful beauty of soaring through the air!" Kamina said as both their Gunman come together. "GURREN-LAGANN!" they both exclaimed out.  
"16 FACE COMBINING!" The fuzz ball yelled from inside his Gunman and all his faces returned to him.  
"That thing is huge!" Simon said starting to get intimidated.  
"So what! That just makes him a huge block head!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME!" He said going toe to toe with Gurren-Lagann, but they soon lossed power as their stomachs grew impatient. "We're dead. We're starving and there's no food anywhere!" Simon moaned. Suddenly Boota squeeked and scurried onto the controls and showed Simon his butt. Then useing his teeth ripped his tail off and held it out for Simon. "You want me to eat you tail?" Boota nodded with tears in his eyes. He looked at the still moving tail and gulped. "Kay." Then tore it in half "Hey bro!" He said, the floor starting to open up.  
"What is it Simon?" Kamina moaned leaning back. "Man, even this drill is starting to look tastey." he said seriously considering eating the drill.  
"Oh yeah, well then put his in your stomach!" he said dropping it. The drill then opened up releaseing the meat into Kamina's mouth. Eating his own, Gurren-Lagann came to life, giving them the strength to push the enemy mecha into a boulder. "Haveing lot of faces doesn't make you great! Its alot more than that!" All the faces seperated and started to dart around them. "Your sorry way of combining doesn't stick to any principles! Theres no honor in it!"  
"Bro! Our arm!" Simon yelled excitedly. "Drills are coming out of our arm!" Kamina smirked

"So allow me to stick some principles to you!" He yelled then squered the faces counting all the way to 16. Then they all exploaded into mothingness. "Ha! Stick you with your principles! Get it?"  
"I knew they could do it!" Kiyoh said, standing next to her sisters covered in dirt.  
"Oh, so you girls are alive after all?" Leeron said not sounding all that surprised.  
"That was a pretty close call." Kiyal said cringing at the memory.  
"We almost got burried alive just now." Kinon squeaked. Then Kitta got all emotional.  
"Are you okay?" Kiyoh asked.  
"I can't help it!" Kitta said starting to cry. "I thought you were-"  
"Wow I guess we're tougher then he thinks we are." Kinon whispered to her sisters.  
"C'mon girls, lets go see Simon and Kamina!" Kiyal said excitedly, the three sister rushing up to meet their heros.  
"Come back here!" Kitta said chasing them.  
"Well, looks like I'll be up all night making repares again." Leeron sighed, not even sounding upset about it.

* * *

"Hey Taiyo?" Simon said going upto her. She sat with her knees up and her arms crossed, looking at the ground hard. "Are you alright?" She looks up at him shocked at first then smirks. "Yeah." she jumps up then turning she puts her hands in her pockets. "I gotta go! I need to make adjustments to Sukai!" she starts walking. "I gotta be sure to hold my own next time! Right!" He looks at her for a minute then smiles, rushing to catch up with her. "Wait, I'll help you!" she looks back raising an eyebrow.  
"You know mechaniques?"  
"Well... I could give you time up dates!" she rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

* * *

"Hey you, amature delux!" Kitta called out, adressing Kamina the fallowing day.  
"What the &*(( is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means your only a slight up grade from a regular amiture."  
"Wow, clever." Taiyo said pulling her goggles down, light circles around her eyes.  
"Yeah? You still wanna start somethin' with me!" Kamina said ignoreing Taiyo , Kitta smirked.  
"If you ever wanna join the Black Siblings, you just come find us." He said mounting his dog-creature. "You too pinky!" he called out, she rolled her eyes "But that'll make you the good-for-nothing, youngest of the family." Taiyo snickered noticing Kiyal didn't even say anything.  
"-And if you ever wanna become a part of Team Gurren, home of all things manly, be sure to let me know!" Kitta didn't respond, but looked at him as though thinking it over.  
"See ya!" he called out dismissing the thought.  
"Bye Kamina, darling!" Kiyoh said fallowing her brother.  
"I proclaim my undying adoration for you." said Kinon very mouse like.  
"See you later guys! We'll meet again!" Kiyal said winking then heading off.  
"GOODBYE!" Simon called waving.  
"LATERS!" Taiyo said giving them the 'rock on' sign.  
"Well they're gone." Simon sighed when The Black Siblings were out of sight. "Yeah." Kamina breathed. Boota squeeked and ran up Simon's shoulder just as Taiyo was about to grab him. Simon held Boota protectively then soon started running. Taiyo darted after him right on his heels. "TAIYO! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"  
"YOU GOT A BITE, NOW ITS MY TURN!"  
"WE'LL GET YOU SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT! I PROMISE!"

"GET BACK HERE, SIMON!"

"NO!"

* * *

**(AN: If this chapter was confrusing I apologies, I was on crack when I wrote this [not seriously!] and I'm too lazy to think of a way to fix it. Over all I believe its a good chapter. PLEASE REVEIW! I'd really apreciate it! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	5. I Don't like this! Episode 5 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. But you'll find that out later) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 4)**

* * *

Taiyo was fast asleep in Sukai when there was a sudden halt causeing her to fall out of her seat. "Huh? What?" she murmured half asleep then popped up. "YO! WHY'D WE STOP?" Simon and Leeron are huddled over looking at something.  
"Hey Taiyo! Come and see this!" Simon said looking over his shoulder at her. She jumped down then walked over to see them looking at Leeron's phone that looked as if analyzing the ground. She yawned.  
"What?" she asked about to rub her eye but realizing she still had her goggles on.  
"Look at this." Leeron said guesturing to his phone. Taiyo squatted down and studdied it.  
"Do you know what it means?" Simon asked curiously. Taiyo leaned down pressing her ear to the ground, then looked at the phone screen again.  
"Looks like its saying the ground was just recently formed..." she said tying her sweater around her waist then pulling her bag on both shoulders.

"How recently?" She thought for a minute.  
"Somewhere around 450 years ago." she said looking confident in her answer.

"OW! DON'T SHOOT YOU CRAZY #$%^ YOU'LL KILL ME!" Kamina's voice yelled as Gurren ran at them, Yoko's transpertation unit bouncing around from behind.  
"THESE LITTLE THINGS WON'T KILL YA, YOU BIG BABY!" Yoko yelled and gunshots were heard as Gurren bounded for them. Taiyo ran to Sukai who was about three yards father away then Lagann.  
"TAIYO!" Simon said once he and Leeron were safely inside Lagann

"I WORKED MY BUTT OFF ON SUKAI! AND I AM NOT LEAVING HIM NOW!" she yelled as she scrambled into her Gunmen and closed the top, starting it up to be sure it could withstand the stampede. Gurren ran through them causing the two mechas to jump around, then they stumbled on ahead. "IDIOTS!" Taiyo said from inside Sukai who was now unsidown. "I'MA KILL THEM!" she said getting Sukai up and jumping out. Suddenly Gurren shot up into the air, then fell, the ground crushing under them.  
"They just fell through the ground." Simon said peering down through the hole. Taiyo looked eyes wide then stepped back only to have the ground fall from under them. Taiyo tried desperatly to grab onto something but failed, soon clawing at the air.  
"WHAT AN ENORMOUS CAVERN! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!" Leeron yelled from inside Lagann. Simon looked around franticly as he shut Lagann's top, soon seeing Taiyo he tried to manuver his way to her but she was too far away.

"TAIYO!" he yelled. She ignored him, shifting her weight and landing on a falling peice of Earth she held on tight with her right hand then clipped her bag in the middle with her left. She held onto the Earth for dear life, her eyes focussed on the blackness below her, and praying her plan would work. Soon seeing the ground below she untied her sweater and used it as a perachute. Realizing the murky water she was about to fall into, she moved her body to land on the ground, a little late, and hit her feet onto the edge of the pool and faceplanted right on the ground. She graoned, her back pack feeling heavier then ever. She heard voices but couldn't make out the words then heard more voices but they were much clearer.  
"Peaple have come to us from the face god!" A male voice gasped.  
"Creatures from the celestial lands!" another said.  
"Did he just say face god?" Kamina's voice questioned. Taiyo looked up blinking and soon saw she was surrounded by people, in robes and tunics and a big crack in her vision. She tried to get up but only fell again a huge pain from her toes shooting through her body. "Crap." she muttered dropping again soon smelling blood. She felt hands help her up.  
"Are you alright?" a female voice asked, she nodded even though it felt as if everything hurt.  
"Where's my hoodie!" she asked a little louder then needed. She blinked again and looked at the women who was helping her.

"Someone get this girl's sweater!" she called to the croud then tried unbuckling her bag but Taiyo smacked her hand away.  
"Do not. Touch. My bag." she growled. A man handed her, her hoodie and she grabbed it from him. She started to stubble but the woman held her firmly, making her wince and pull away.  
"Its alright, I'm going to take care of you." She said gently. Taiyo searched her eyes then nodded.

* * *

"ACHO!" Simon sneezed, sitting around a fire with the rest of Team Gurren.  
"Bless you." Taiyo said climbing over the open seat between Kamina and Yoko and plopping down. She had a bandage on her nose, as well as her forehead, and both her feet were bandaged, her boots no where to be found.  
"Taiyo!" Simon gasped.  
"How'd you get here! Kangoshi said for you to rest!" A boy about an inch shorter then her with big eyebrows said. She growled.  
"I would if I got answers!" she looked around to Team Gurren. "Like where are we? Where's Sukai? Who's gonna fix my goggles?" She asked taking her cracked goggles out of her pocket. Leeron took them from her.  
"I'll get right on it as soon as I can, but you really should rest." he said gently she shook her head.  
"I'm fine!" she said firmly crossing her arms.  
"So whats wrong? Nothings broken right!" Simon asked, she sighed.  
"I had a really bad nose bleed, my goggles cracked but, thank God, none of the glass got into my eyes. Um... some old my old scars opened up on my face, where I landed on my arms and knees are scared up pretty bad... and... I broke some of my toe bones." She said looking at her bandages. "Only four though." Yoko touched her shoulder. Taiyo glared at her coldly until she pulled her hand away.  
"Sukai's fine, its with Gurren and Lagann you should really get some rest." Taiyo thinks about it then shakes her head, making Yoko groan.  
"Yo forehead boy! don't we have anything else we can through on the fire!" Kamina says to the kid.  
"My name is Rossiu, and I'm afraid that all we've given you is all we have." he replied.  
"Pft! This place is a barrel of laughs ain't it?" Kamina said sarcasticly.  
"If your cold why don't you put on your cloak and shut up?" Taiyo snapped.  
"Hey!" a little voice said Simon turned to see a little boy with orange hair and a wide smile. "Is it true you came from the celestial lands?" he asked excitedly. Taiyo tilted her head.  
"Celestial lands?" she asked curiously.  
"It means Holy Lands, or Heaven." Rossiu explained.  
"Oh. No." she said shaking her head and looking at the kid weirdly.  
"Are you messengers of the face god or something?" a little girl on the other side of Simon asked. She had curly pink hair and an old stuffed bunny.  
"Face god..." Taiyo muttered thinking.  
"Hey forehead, whats the deal with these kids?"  
"Gimmy, Darry stop bothering our gusts. Go somewhere else." Rossiu ordered.  
"Okay!" they both said brightly leaving their sight.  
"I'm very sorry, I'm afraid that these two children have no parents." Taiyo's eyes widened. "Everyone spoils them because-"  
"Whatever! Who cares about that!" Kamina interrupted, Taiyo growled. "All I care about is what that Gunman's doing there!" Taiyo dropped her scowl then looked around to see there was infact an old Gunman in the village.  
"Gunman? You refer to the face god?" Rossiu asked taken back.  
"People thinking Gunmen are gods... why does that sound familiar?" Taiyo muttered in deep thought.  
"Huh? You don't know what that is?" Kamina said surprised.  
"You weren't any different not too long ago." Yoko reminded him.  
"What the &*((? What'd I'd ever do to earn all this greif from you!" Taiyo hit Kamina's arm. "OW! -And you! Are you always like this!" Kamina yelled at her as she looked into space in deep tought.  
"Don't cuss Kamina." she said lamely.  
"Um..." Rossiu started "Excuse me, Miss Yoko is it?"

"Yeah?" Yoko said looking up. Rossiu looked away then held out a robe.  
"Sorry about this, but would you mind putting this robe on?" Taiyo snickered.  
"Sure, what for?" Yoko said obliviously.  
"Well, the thing is... I need for you to cover up. Your manner of dress is... its indecent!" Taiyo smirked.  
"Ya see? Its not just me." Yoko glared at her, then reluctantly put it on.

"This is too ristricting!" Yoko complained. Kamina inspects her and Taiyo closely. "What is it now?"  
"And why are you looking at me like that!" She asked looking at him weirdly.  
"Boy, take away the bare mid-drift and you don't really have anything left... while whith Taiyo its less is way more then it should be." Taiyo and Yoko glare at him blushing madly through their rising anger. Simon looked taken back but coundn't help blushing. Taiyo got up then fan kicked him across his face making him fall, creating a dent in the ground. Yoko stomped on the back of his head.

"MEAT HEAD!" Taiyo yelled stomping on his head.  
"SCUM BALL!" Yoko exclaimed taking her turn.  
"IDIOT!"  
"ROTTEN LOUSE!" They both screamed both stomping his head in at the same time.  
"You are one hopeless pervert of a man, you know that!" Yoko shouted.  
"YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR BUTT IT INDENTS YOUR SKULL!" Taiyo threatened clenching her fists. Yoko calmed down a bit then looked to Simon.  
"Don't pick up his bad habbits." Yoko said winking.  
"Please seise this behavior!" Rossiu said guesturing to the crowd that was gathering. "I would expect celestians to refrain from such lude contuct in the presence of our villagers." Taaiyo looked at him frustrated

"Dude, one, I can barely understand what your saying! Two, we aren't celestians! why do you-" Then as if a light bulb went off she got up. "Adia!"  
"Huh?" Kamina said trying to pull his head from the ground. Taiyo looked to Rossiu.  
"This is Aida village isn't it!" Rossiu nodded.  
"That is correct." Her eyes widened.  
"So this is a pit!" she looks around. "Woah, cool!" she looks back to Rossiu. "My brother came here once! Haruko Imaniyuueru." Rossui's eyes widened.  
"Haru's your brother!" Gimmy asked beaming.  
"How is he?" Darry asked eagerly.  
"I-i don't know... I haven't seen him in a while.." She admitted.  
"Don't speak of him!" Rossiu commanded icily. Taiyo looked at him shocked, he sighed. "I apologies, but our high priest does not approve of Haruko's beliefs and actions, and prohibits any discussion of it." She growls about to say something but gets interrupted by a man pushing through the crowd.  
"ROSSIU!" he turns quickly.  
"What is the matter?" Rossiu asks, the man bends over, struggling to catch his breath.  
"-T-there's a problem- It-its Ukam's wife- she just gave birth-" he said inbetween gasps for air.  
"But this is good news! Actually I was just about to suggest to our guests that we go visit the high priest." Rossui said happily. Soon regaining his breath the man looked up.  
"The problem is, not only did she give birth to a baby girl but she also had a pair of boys!" Taiyo looked shocked then smiled.  
"What'd you just say?" Rossiu gasped. Taiyo looked around in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" she asked just at the same time Kamina asked: "Whats the deal?"

* * *

"Man this place is depressing." Kamina said while they ate. "Ol' Jeeha village was nothing like this gloomfest." Taiyo looked at her already empty plate dismally.  
"-and I thought wall world was bad." She muttered refurring to her home village.

"So is it time to eat yet or what?" Kamina said after finishing.  
"I think this is it." Simon said looking at his tiny fish skeleton.  
"This ain't enough food for me! I need me more meat my friend, some tastey delicious meat!" he whined. Taiyo looked at Boota who darted away.  
"You know, this may be a grand welcome for us," Leeron said looking around "These people have no electricity, no livestock." Taiyo looked at all the people. _They're so poor... No wonder they're upset about the new born triplets, they probably didn't plan on two more mouths to feed, its going to be so hard on them... _

"I bet even a measly meal like this is precious to them." Yoko said.  
"My apologies," They all looked over to see Rossiu standing a few feet away with a lanturn in his hand. "It seems that the meal was not to your liking." Taiyo got up.

"If there's anything that you need, tell me. I wanna help as best as I can."  
"Thank you, but there is nothing we need." Rossiu assured her, she looked down glumly. "-Actually..." she looked up again "I would like it if you would tell me a little about the celestial lands." she groaned.  
"We're not from Heaven!" she said sitting back down. "Its just the surface. trust me, its just as corrupt as it is down here. If not more."  
"Well look at you forehead boy," Kamina says not paying any mind to Taiyo, which she found very irritating. "Does this mean you're wanting more then the life of a cellar dwellar!" Kamina got up and put his foot on the table. "First! Allow me to get this out of the way! I hate to break it to you but Gunmen are not gods!" Taiyo let out a breath.  
"Oh thank you, someone said it!"  
"But- that has been our belief since long before I was born." Rossiu said.  
"Why?" Taiyo asked a little more rude then she meant it to sound.  
"You people have always lived like this?" Simon asked trying to cover up Taiyo's question.  
"No. They say that our lot has improved considerably since the high priest took over the administartion of the village."  
"This high priest guy, who is he?" Kamina asked. Taiyo got up.  
"Yeah, I wanna talk to him!"

"Pardon me celestians-," A gruff voice started but was cut off by Taiyo.  
"We are not celestians!" she snapped irritably.  
"-please do not tests this boy's piety any further."  
"H-What does that even mean!" Taiyo asked with a question mark on her face, even being the most edjucated of Team Gurren couldn't understand what the older man was saying.  
"Say no more of where you come from. Your words are too much for our people." Taiyo sighed.  
"At least that much I get." she muttered.

"So are you the high priest then?" Leeron asked.  
"I apologies for not introducing myself I am Magine and it is my duty to govern this village."

"IS THAT A FACT!" Kamina said getting in his face. "Your the head hancho of this sorry little dump?" he growled everyone paleing behind him. Taiyo wacked him upside the head.  
"MORON!" Suddenly everything got quiet until the priest finaly spoke.  
"Rossiu, we have a important ceremony tomorrow. Please go to bed."  
"Yes father." Rossiu said turning to leave.  
"You, and your companions should turn in for the evening as well, if you'll excuse me." Magine then turned leaving them. Kamina and Taiyo watched him leave, glaring.  
"Whats with you?" Simon asked as soon as the priest was out of ear shock.  
"You both are idiots! You running your mouth off-" Yoko went on but Taiyo didn't listen.  
"Even though I think Kamina was wrong to say what he did. I don't like that guy." She looked away scowling at the ground. "Not one bit."

* * *

"-And where was I when this happened!" Taiyo asked angrily after hearing the high priest was basicly kicking them out.

"It was before noon! You were asleep!" Yoko said sourly. Taiyo's eyes widened in realization.  
"Oh yeah..."

"Um... Excuse me." Rossui said getting there attention. He stood behind the two orphans from before, who were both carrying lugage. "If its not too much trouble, we would like it if Gimmy and Darry could acompany you on the celestial lands." Taiyo sat up glaring at the priest.  
"I don't understand! What are you saying?" Kamina asked confused.  
"Bro, what he's saying is he wants these kids to come with us." Simon explained, Taiyo jumped from her seat.  
"Whats going on! Why are they being thrown out of their own home?" She said ignoring the sudden pain from her broken toe bones.  
"Tradition dictates that when ever our population exceeds 50, some are chosen by the gods to be the god's children, and are sent up to the celestial lands." Taiyo clenched her fists.  
"I'M TELLIN' YOU FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! WE DIDN'T COME FROM SOME HIGHER PLACE! YOU JUST CAN'T AFFORD TO KEEP THEM SO YOUR THROWING THEM OUT!"

"That isn't true!" Rossui said trying to stay calm. "Who the gods choose are to be blessed for eternity!"  
"Oh, really? Then how do the gods choose their children!" Taiyo said crossing her arms.  
"Everyone in the village is to draw a lot and whoever's lots have a mark on the end are the ones who are chosen." Rossiu explained, Taiyo blinked.  
"Okay. Just so I understand... basicly, you pick ordinary straws, from a ordinary cup, and whoever's straw has an ordinary mark on it, is chosen by the gods?" he nods.  
"That is correct." Taiyo blinked.  
"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT SOUNDS STUPID?" she yelled looking over the villagers. Yoko pulled Taiyo back as she kept yelling about how outrageous this all was.  
"What Taiyo means is we can't bring these kids to the surface." Yoko said trying to tallk over Taiyo's shouts.  
"So, that is your answer then." The priest sighed.  
"You handle rejection better then I thought you would." Kamina said but Taiyo crossed her arms, expecting him to say more.  
"I could be wrong, but- I'm pretty sure thats not whats happening." Simon said in a hushed voice.  
"Smart boy." Taiyo said lamely agreeing with Simon.  
"You leave us no choice." Magine said turning away from them. "If you will not take them then we must conduct our ceremony in the usual manner."  
"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Taiyo yelled clenching her fist so tight her knuckles were white. "YOU CAN'T JUST KICK THEM OUT AND LEAVE THEM ON THEIR OWN! GROWN MEN DIE OUT THERE ON THEIR OWN! THEY'RE JUST KIDS! LET THEM STAY!" she glared at the back of his head.

"To be cast out and sent to the celestial lands-"  
"WE'RE NOT FROM THE CELESTIAL LANDS!"  
"-It is to be released from all the sorrows this life holds. It is to rise up and live with the gods. It is the ultamite happiness."  
"ARE YOU EVEN HEARING ME?" Taiyo said getting more frustrated and angry.  
"Thats crazy! Why does it have to be this way!" Kamina shouted. "Has anybody ever considered going up there to see what its really like?"  
"Come on mister! Take us there!" Gimmy pipped up. Taiyo moved back leaning against Sukai.  
"What are the celestial lands like?" Darry asked excitedly. Kamina yelled in response.  
"Taiyo?" Simon asked seeing her look madder then she'd ever been.  
"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." She growled shaking her head.  
"Your mean!" Darry pouted behind Gimmy.  
"Meany!" Gimmy yelled.  
"Would you please stop berating the ways of our people! Stop insulting our customes! You are just like your brother! Degrating our beleifs then filling our peoples minds with-!"  
"Don't you dare talk about my Haruko." she spat glaring icily at him.  
"Excuse me! Look ol' timer, don't you dare pin this on her and try playing victim in this cenario." Kamina said getting in Magine's face again.  
"Hey, how dare you!" a man yelled from the crowd that was now gathered around them.  
"Don't speak to our high priest like that!" another one bellowed.  
"C'mon you guys, let it go." Simon said "Thats just the way it is here, its the law, its not like they're throwing these kids out because they want to."  
"But who makes the laws!" Taiyo snapped.  
"If you really don't want to do it then all you've gotta do is not do it!" Kamina growled his eyes never leaving Magine's. "Just who the &*(( do you think I am! I'm Kamina, and Kamina would rather die then do something he doesn't wanna do!" Kamina stepped aside to look at the villagers. "Now listen up real good! This high priest of yours is a froad! And he's spoon feeding you a load of crap! Don't fall for it!"  
"Please stop this right now!" Rossiu yelled in the calmest angry voice Taiyo ever heard. He held a wooden stick in his angry fist. "What do you know of life in our village? What do you of how we live?" Kamina smirked.  
"Ah, alright forehead, your starting to speak my language!" Kamina said putting his sunglasses on.  
"Stop this at once!" Magine commanded. Taiyo stepped up.

"Don't-" she stopped then smacked Kamina upside the head before standing in front of Rossiu. "Look, I know that this is hard for you. Because this is something you've grown up your whole life putting your heart into. But you've gotta understand that as people looking on the outside of all of this, we see what your doing and its wrong!" Taiyo said trying a different approach.  
"I don't understand this at all." Rossiu said clenching his fists "How can these people be messengers sent by the gods!" He said angrily holding his stick in both hands.  
"WE AREN'T!" Taiyo said angrily. "Man, I wanna hit you with a stick!"

"Endure this, the gods are testing our faith and resolve." the priest said tryong to calm Rossiu down, but it was hard with Kamina taunting him from the background.  
"Dude you aren't helping anyone!" Taiyo said irritated by Kamina's words.  
"Stop it Rossiu, do not resort to violence!" he said sternly. Suddenly there was a tremmer causing everyone to stagger.  
"WHAT THE &*(( WAS THAT!" Kamina yelled, Taiyo looked up seeing something in the distance, then seeing that it was growing she turned around and ran.  
"EVERYONE MOVE!" she yelled then suddenly fell. "Curse you stupid toes!" she said sitting up then scooting backwards just as a huge Gunman landed in the middle of the pond, making the water splash everywhere.  
"Its another face god!" Taiyo growled getting up and rushing towards Sukai.  
"I have found you, Gurran-Lagann!" The Beastmen from inside the Gunman bellowed.  
"Hey! I distinctly remember **Sukai** kicking your butt! Where's the recodnition?" Taiyo said starting Sukai up. Yoko moved her robe out of her way, getting out her riffle and shooting at the mecha.  
"Simon! Kamina! Go!" she yelled.  
"Thanks Yoko!" Kamina said taking off towards Gurren-Lagann only slightly behind Simon. Yoko readied to shoot again but was stopped by a woman.  
"Stop this! What are you doing to the face god?"

"The gods will smite you!" another said, Yoko sighed.  
"This is getting old really fast."

* * *

As Simon and Kamina started to combine, Taiyo battleing the enemy Gunman then kneed it making it fall back. Gurren-Lagann jumped in going up to the mecha. "We've got this, Taiyo! You need to get everyone back!"

"Right!" she said then turned to the villagers waveing Sukai's arms. "YO PEOPLE! MOVE!" Suddenly the old Gunman started to stand up, eyes glowing yellow.  
"I'm telling you people these things are the enemy!" Kamina yelled as he faught off the Gunman.  
"Its no use bro! These people down here have spent there entire lives believing that Gunman are gods!" Simon said Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"I think that was established, Simon! But now they can spend the rest of their lives finding out the truth!" Sukai ran at the crowd and then the villagers started to scatter off like a bunch of pigeons. Kamina then pulled both of the Gunman's arms behind its back and pushed its body forwards. "C'mon bro! I think your over doing it!" Simon said looking down nervously.  
"Butt out!" Kamina yelled. Soon hearing the water slush from behind him Simon turned to see the old Gunman come up behind him. Simon yelled as it then jumped on top of them.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" the enemy mecha yelled getting up from the water and running at the old Gunman. "DON'T INTERFERE YOU PEICE OF JUNK!" It swung at the village mecha failling to actually hit it once. After dodging its last blow it got behind the enemy Gunman and punched him from behind making it stumble into a whole in the wall where it plummeted to the bottom of a abyss. The old Mecha then sat down in front of it, opening its face to reveal the high priest at controlls. The old man looked down to see Rossiu standing on the ground in front of him.  
"Father Magine, what are you doing there? I want an explanation." Rossiu said firmly. Suddenly the edges of the whole began to crumble and the old Gunman started to fall back. "No! Father Magine!" Rossiu called out in the calmest paniced voice ever. The old Gunman stopped as Magine waited to start falling. He opened his eyes to see Sukai grabbing its hand.

"Man, I do not like you." Kamina said from inside Gurren-Lagann "I don't like you at all ol' timer!" Taiyo pulled the old Gunman up to safety.  
"What he said." Taiyo growled going into long range mode so she could sit down.  
"If you had that much spirit why did you-"  
"I simply mimicked what I saw you do, nothing more!" Magine interrupted breathlessly. "I myself did not understand the things I was doing. And now I beg of you to please leave. Do not disturb our village any further."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kamina said standing up.  
"let it go bro. Its not like he's saying anything wrong. He's absolutly right, we don't belong here in this village. We should go." Taiyo glared at the man in disgust.  
"What your doing here. To these people..." she muttered clenching her fists. "Its wrong! And I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

* * *

"Here, take these too." a man said putting more food into Gimmy's bag.  
"But we can't eat this much." Gimmy said, making the man's wife laugh.  
"Your not supposed to eat it all at once, child. Eat a little at a time and make it last."  
"Or give it to me." Taiyo said squatting down next to them. "Either way I might end up eating it." Gimmy and Darry smiled.  
"Your really gonna take care of us?" Gimmy asked excitedly.  
"Yeah are you gonna be like a our new mommy?" Darry asked, Taiyo shook her head.  
"Nope, but I'ma do everything I can to make sure your safe!" she said reassureing them, but glanced back at Rossiu as he talked to Magine.  
"Rossiu, you don't need to do this."  
"Yes he does." Taiyo spoke up. "I have zero paitence and may kill them within a month."

"I do." Rossiu said, ignoring her once again. Taiyo glared at the back of his head. Then lead Gimmy and Darry over to the rest of Team Gurren. "Once we reclaim the surface as a home for humanity, there will be no longer any need to be bound by such painful laws." Taiyo smirked.  
"That, I like."

* * *

**(AN: I DID NOT MEAN THAT TO IMPLY ANY TAISIU! Taiyo does not like Rossiu and will not like Rossiu in this story! She just has respect for his new goal. THATS IT! This was very hard for me, because at first I wanted Taiyo to kind of take a gentler approach and try to empathise with the Adia's, but that doesn't fit Taiyo's character! So I disagree with the way she handled the situation and I would have done it differently, but its not about me. Its about Taiyo and her awesomeness! Oh, and if I missed the part about the gunman and his red hands, I'm sorry. But I didn't understand that at all. So I just left it out, if you miss it. Too bad. I was thinking that since Simon doesn't know how to read they don't have proper schooling in the pits, but since Taiyo grew up on the surface she would have had a proper edjucation and thats why I made her be the most edjucated. I just assumed, if my assumptions were wrong, sorry. I am just a person. OH BTW! I'm looking for Christian Screamo bands, so if you know any, I would greatly appreciate it! KK well, KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	6. NO WAY I'M BACKIN' DOWN! Episode 7 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. But you'll find that out later) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 5)**

* * *

Kamina laughed. "Man, that was-"  
"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" Taiyo yelled being the only one wearing all of her clothes. The rest of Team Gurren and the black siblings all wore towels. (Yes the boys wore towels too) "AND ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR FREAKIN' CLOTHES ON!" she said throwing a rock at Kamina's head. Looking away she fumed. "Wall world sucked, but atleast everyone wore shirts." she growled crossing her arms.  
"Sheesh whats your pro-" Kiyal started but got cut off.  
"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Taiyo said jumping up and down angrily.

"She has a right to be angry," Simon said looking down guiltily. "I mean she did-"  
"WE ARE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS!" She exclaimed cheeks glowing, and she clenched her fists. Taiyo stopped seeing something flash from the corner of her eye. She dropped. "Everyone down! Now!" Everyone looked at her confused until something came flying towards them. Everyone dropped to the ground, Kamina huddled over Taiyo protectively as the object crashed to the ground causing a huge explosion. When it passed Taiyo shook her head then blinking realized that Kamina was on top of her. A slight pink tinted her cheeks as she threw him off of her. "WEIRDO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU START GOING ALL KING KONG ON PEOPLE!" she yelled getting up with a scowl on her face. "WHAT THE &*((! WHAT IF SOMETHING DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD? I DON'T GET A THANK YOU?" She growled.  
"You don't have to treat me like a doll! Geez!" She shifted her weight onto her right foot then crossed her arms. "Atleast everyone still has their towels on..." she muttered then looked up to see something spinning like a top. "What the-" it came to an abrupt stop, to reveal a Gunman with the siloet of a man on its shoulder.  
"Its been a long time..." The siloet said. Taiyo's eyes widened, _Wait..._ she looked up. _Thats-!_ "You naked ape." She blinked looking past the bright light to see a boy a couple years older then them with light blond hair that covered his right eye. His visible eye was a yellowish-gold. He had sharp teeth and unhumanly big hands. Taiyo growled tossing her mini drill in the air then catching it again. She looked at it as she contemplated a way to get to it as quick as possible.

* * *

"Its been a long time..." he said looking down at the spiky haired teenager "You naked ape."  
"Wait, your..." Viral looked over the group but then did a double take seeing a fimiliar mess of black and pink hair. He growled.  
"What the &*((?"  
"DON'T CUSS! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!" She yelled.  
"What do you think your doing here!" He spat.  
"I'm Team Gurren's leader!" he laughed.  
"You filthy humans have sinked so low to be-"  
"WOAH! WOAH! WHOA!" Kamina said stepping forward. "Back it up! You know each other?" Taiyo crossed her arms.  
"Unfortunately. We're related." Viral growled annoyedly.  
"HUH?" everyone exclaimed in maximum confusion. "I knew Taiyo had another brother out there but Viral?" Simon said more to himself then anyone else.  
"Wait.." Kamina thought for a minuet looking at them. "When you think about it, its not that shocking..." Taiyo fumed.

"WHATEVER! ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT!" Viral nodded.  
"Right. I've come to settle the score once and for all. Now... You have my helmet. Give it back!" Taiyo who was walking up Sukai as he was talking shot a curious glance his way before climbing up her Gunman's face. "Or... so I'd like to say... but first... PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"YA SEE! ITS NOT JUST ME!" Taiyo said as she punched the Gunman sending him and Viral tumbling down.  
"YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" Viral said climbing into his Gunman.  
"You should know better then to underestimate me!" She said smirking then lifting the Gunman by its leg and banging it back on the ground. "Out of the way human! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" He said shooting beams at her she stood her ground then ran upto him tackling him to the ground.  
"After all these years... The least you can do... IS LET ME BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!" She yelled elbowing the Guman across the face then grabbing its arm and throwing it to the ground. Viral groaned she scowled. "Pathetic. ON YOUR FEET!"

* * *

_"C'mon Taiyo! On your feet!" Taiyo growled then got up balling her tiny fists. Viral laughed then flicked her forehead making her topple over. "Ow!" she said sitting up then rubbing her forehead. _

_"What do you gain from beating up a girl!" Katashi said watching annoyedly._  
_"HEY I'M NO GIRL! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Taiyo yelled shaking her fists angrily. _

_"LEARN WHAT YOU ARE, RUNT!" he yelled back. She shook in anger then Viral poked her five year old stomach making her giggle. He kneeled becomeing at eye level with her. _

_"You have the guts Taiyo. But a day will come when you won't have anyone of us to fight for you. So you gotta remember to keep those fists up. And always get back up and keep fighting." She looked at her brother with wide eyes then crossed her arms. _

_"I don't need you sissy's to fight for me!" _

_"BOO!" Etsuko yelled making Taiyo jump then trip on a rock, falling to her face. Her brothers laughed and she pouted but then Viral picked her up and she started laughing too._

* * *

Viral kicked Sukai as he got up then punched it knocking it into the ground. Sukai got back up, then a millwall brick came from its skeleton hand. Taiyo pulled a lever and then ran circles around Viral for a while until he grabbed her by Sukai's face. She kicked him back then banged her millwall against the top face. She was about to go for another hit when a sword came from Virals hand. She quickly turned her millwall into a larger verson of her hammer and blocked the attack. "*&^%!" Viral cussed Taiyo growled.  
"QUIT DOING THAT!" Viral scowled stepping back then swinging at her.  
"Your innocence is revolting." She blocked him.

"Oh, I wouldn't call me innocent." She said then pushed him back.

* * *

From a distance Viral and Taiyo's Gunmen became blurs. "Hey Taiyo! Save some of the action for us!" Kamina said from inside Gurren-Lagann when they all had their clothes on (Except Gimmy who for some reason wanted to stay naked)  
"No! This ones mine!" she said blocking Viral's sword with her hammer again then she kicked him back.  
"Huh!" Simon said in shock. Viral got up then back handed Sukai making it spin around then knocked it down.  
"Taiyo!" Kamina yelled. She banged her hammer against his leg, he stumbled as she stood up and she was about to kick him when he grabbed her leg then threw her against a boulder.  
"FILTH! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED OUT OF MY WAY!" Viral yelled running at her with his sword in both hands. She blocked his attack with Sukai's arm and Viral's sword seeped into her Gunman. She kicked him back but he did the same making her fall.

"WE'RE COMING TAIYO!" Simon said as Gurren-Lagann ran towords Viral. Viral smirked and he slashed his sword but was blocked by Sukai's hammer again.  
"Stay out of it." She growled. "This one's mine."

"Don't be stupid! You can't defeat hi-" Yoko started

"SHUT UP!" Taiyo yelled cutting her off. She glared intensly a him.  
"Simon." Kamina said letting go of the controlls. "let her do it."

"Are you crazy!" Yoko exclaimed.  
"This is the one who built a Gunman on her own in less then a week." Kamina said smirking.

"She can do this."

* * *

"JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as he tried getting passed her. She blocked his way, elbowing him.

"What? Suddenly your getting sentimental! Too soft!" Taiyo taunted.  
"Defeating a filthy child will win me no honors amongst those who matter! Worriors of The Capital prize decorum amung all else!" he yelled throwing her up making her spin in the air.  
"USE WORDS I CAN UNDERSTAND!" She yelled throwing her hammer down infront of him with such force he flew back. She moved Sukai to land ontop of Viral's Gunman. "Whats The Capital! Your base or something?" She said, her Hammer changing into a millwall.  
"Base? Its more than a mere base!" he said sticking his sword inbetween Sukai's teeth. "The Capital is the untalmate power eternal!" he said lifing the skeleton Gunman up then throwing it to the ground. "The soul civilazation on the surface. Ruled by the mighty power of the Spiral King!"  
"This isn't share time. All I needed was soul civilization." she grumbled getting up. Another sword came out of Viral's free hand. Taiyo pressed a button then another millwall came out of Sukai's free hand and she blocked both the swords.  
"^&*% YOU! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she smirked.

"You mean after all that crap you just spouted. YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE ME!" she pushed against his swords making each of them snap. His eyes widened then he smirked.  
"You seem determined to make The Capital a complete and utter enemy." he sighed "Very well, feel the power... of The Capital!" There was a long silence, Taiyo blinked.  
"I'm getting bored!" she said impatiently. Then soon saw a glint of light from the corner of her eye, she pushed him out of the way. "DOWN!" she yelled to the others then dropped, bracing herself. Soon out of the distance a large bullit shaped object flew towards them. It missed Sukai and hit the ground with a thud before a large explosion sending Sukai flying through the air then landing by the rest of Team Gurren. When the smoke cleared she saw a large figure walking their way.  
"A mountain!" Rossiu exclaimed Sukai sat up.  
"Huh?" she said, mountain being the last thing she would have thought it was.

"Since when do mountains shoot at you?" Kamina yelled.

"Its moving!" Rossiu informed. Taiyo looked at him waering a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Obviously! I mean, it wasn't there two minutes ago, now it is. Seriously! Keep up Einstine!" she said clearly irritated. The supposed mountain shot at her three more times, each one only exploding around her.

"What is that? And how does it have that much fire power?" Kamina growled. Taiyo looked around then soon saw the Gunman's siloet through the smoke, taking off something from the top of its head.

"Do you now understand the awesome power of The Capital!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." she said ramming into him. He punched her off then held the object in both hands.  
"Surrender and move out of the way!"

"Pft!" she said snickering "What are you gonna do? Slap me around with your mohawk?" She said mockingly.  
"I've had enough of your impudents!"  
"QUIT USING WORDS I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled running upto him but stopped short seeing the supposed mountain towering over them.  
"Its huge!" Kiyal exclaimed.  
"Enormus!" Kiyoh gasped.  
"Incredible!"

"Gigantic!" Viral laughed.  
"Don't you see? This is the mobil fortrus Gunman Dai-Gunzan!" Viral yelled with a smirk on his face. Taiyo looked up in awe.  
"Woah..." She blinked then jumped up and down. "LET'S BEAT IT UP!"

"B-bro- Its too big for us!" Simon stuttered looking up at it.  
"Yeah. Should be good." Kamina murmured.  
"You seem to be having trouble Viral." The mountain bellowed. Viral's Gunman kneeled before the much larger mecha.  
"My apologies."  
"Theres a Beastman piloting that one too?" Simon asked shocked. Kamina sighed and walked upto it. Taiyo fallowed excitedly.  
"Kamina! Stop! Its too dangerous!" Yoko yelled from her comms unit. Taiyo growled. "That guy seems to be the Gunman's boss!" Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Ha. Looks like alot of fun." Kamina said looking up at it. "I mean lets face it, no ones cast a big shadow over me like this before today. You big lug."  
"I gotta admit." Taiyo said going into long range mode and smirking up at Dai-Gunzan. "I wanna hear the sound it makes when it goes down."  
"Bro. Taiyo. Maybe we're the ones who should be leaving." Simon suggested "We're just no match for something this big."  
"Are you kidding? I'm pumped! Theres no way I'm going back now!" Taiyo said enthusiasticly.  
"YEAH, WE'RE GONNA KNOCK THIS THING ON IT'S ^%% BECAUSE HE'S BIG!" Kamina exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.  
"What he said minus the swearing." Taiyo said annoyedly.

"Heh, whats the matter? Lost your nerve?" Viral asked jumping at Gurren-Lagann. Taiyo swatted him away as if he were a giant fly.  
"Beat it blondie, the big boys are talking!"

"You puny human's have gotten too big for your briches-" The Beastman from inside the large Gunman.  
"Who says briches anymore? You stupid Beastmen have gotten too old for this century!" Taiyo snapped.  
"-and have brought on the wrath of the Spiral King." he finished ignoring her, she growled. "I, one of the Spiral King's generals will put you in your place!" Taiyo smirked.  
"Bring it!"  
"Now your mine!" Kamina said just before they shot atleast a dozen of their large bullets at them, sending them flying up then soon falling to the ground with a thud.

"Crap." Taiyo muttered.  
"C'MON! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yoko yelled Taiyo growled getting up.  
"NO FRIGGIN' WAY AM I GONNA BACK DOWN!" she yelled before charging at him right behind Gurren-Lagann.

* * *

"Hey bro! We've got damage to the left leg!" Simon infromed Kamina urgently.  
"Kamina! Sukai's right arm can't take much more of this!" Leeron said to him, Taiyo growled.  
"Whats the matter? Out of fight already!" Viral's voice taunted, making her clench her fists.  
"Would you give it a rest already? Look, there's a time to give up and this is it!" Yoko said trying to talk some sense into Kamina.  
"Kamina listen! We should with draw for now and try to formulate a proper plan!" Rossiu said

"C'mon bro! I think we're in really big trouble this time!"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Taiyo yelled. "Kamina this, Kamina that! Just because Kamina's our super cool idea guy doesn't change the fact that I'm the leader here! And I say we're not gonna give up!" She looked to Gurren-Lagann. "Kamina! Your with me, right?" She said in a pleading voice. Kamina looked over at her image on the screan the smirked.  
"You've got a &*(( of alot of that fighting spirit kid." She smirked nodding. "YOU HEARD OUR BAD-^%% LEADER! WE'RE GOIN' IN!"

"WHOO!" Taiyo said throwing up her 'rock on' signs.  
"KAMINA!" Yoko yelled.  
"NO MORE TALK!" he shouted grasping onto controls.  
"What is this? A guy never says die?" He said grasping his controls as well. Taiyo smirked then pulled her goggles up. Suddenly in a flash of green light Gurren-Lagann's leg was fixed. "W- what the &*((?"  
"SIMON!" Taiyo yelled angrily, he flinched.  
"Taiyo! Your arm fixed itself!" Leeron said excitedly. Taiyo looked at her repaired arm in amaizement.  
"Sick!" she sang clenching her fist.  
"FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Kamina screamed poping up on Sukai's screen making Taiyo laugh. "In this world, you don't get anywhere running away!"  
"Right! Fine! See if I care you block head!" Yoko yelled.  
"NOT CARE IN SILENCE WOMAN!" Taiyo yelled back annoyed.  
"YEAH, WHO ASKED YOU! NOW GET BACK!" Kamina exclaimed running for Dai-Gunzan with Taiyo right behind him. The large Gunman shot at them from all angles. "Isn't there anyway we can get on top of this thing!"  
"There's too much cannon fire! Its hopeless!" Simon said.  
"Quit whineing!" Taiyo ordered. Kamina went back to the front, Taiyo fallowed him reluctantly.  
"Whats a matter human?" Viral sneered looking down at them. "Finally decided to give up?" before Taiyo could respond she was hit with an explosion of bullets that sent her and Gurren-Lagann flying through the air."For humans your tinasity was admrable-" Taiyo growled.  
"Do you ever shut up?" she whispered bitterly.  
"Taiyo! Listen up!" Kamina whispers then told her his plan.  
"Your resistance brave but futile. Dai-Gunzan's consentrated cannon fire, will smash you to smoldering scrap!" She flipped her Gunman up and Kamina did the same. "What the-"  
"Heh, haven't you learned to not underestimate me?" Taiyo yelled.  
"Fire! Fire! Fire!" The general ordered from in side Dai-Gunzan. They shot at them countless amount of times, Sukai goes infront of Gurren-Lagann and blocked any bullets that come his way, then seeing one come directly at her she throwed her millwall at it causeing it to explode, then moved out of the way and Gurren-Lagann falls through it setting the entire mecha a blaze. "MAN ON FIRE BLAZING CHARIOT KICK!" Kamina bellowed his foot coming in contact with Viral's Gunman's face. They both fall, Viral indented into the deck of the larger Gunman and Gurren-Lagann next to him. Sukai landed on the deck doing a summersalt to keep her balance. She looked around to see what looked like arms rotating on either side of the Gunman then throwing large round object. "Yoko! Incoming!" Taiyo shouted urgently. Then looked their way to see the round objects turn into three Gunmen.

* * *

"Now then," Kamina started finally getting up and turning to the face of Dai-Gunzan "Your the head hancho aren't you?"  
"Yes." The general said making Taiyo roll her eyes.  
"That was a retorical question Einstine! Look it up!"  
"So I finally get to see your face." Kamina said more to himself. Taiyo squinted, through her goggles and the sun's glare, noticing that he was in a window that made up Dai-Gunzan's right eye, so far away you could compare him to your thumbnail.

"Wicked eyesight." She said blinking before she went blind.  
"I am one of the Spiral King's four generals-"  
"I don't really care!" Taiyo cut in.  
"I'm known as Thymilph, the rageing wave!"  
"Your very boreing!" she cut in again hoping this time someone would hear her.  
"Yea, whatever! Now dig the wax out of your ears and listen up cause I've got somethin' to say!" he pointed to the sun as Taiyo crossed her arms annoyedly. "Heat takes the blazing sun in his bear hands and indures the searing heat! A man's man is sustained by the streangth of will! When you hear about The Great Kamina they're talkin' about me! You'd best remember that!" Taiyo watches wide eyed then smirks softly fallowed by a long pause.

"I'm scared bro. Really scared." Simon whimpered, Taiyo growls.

"MAN UP!" Taiyo yelled.  
"Relax Simon, as long as we're up here they won't risk shooting at us." Kamina reassured. Thymilph chuckled.  
"Don't be so sure about that."  
"Well I'm not anymore." Taiyo said lamely. Gurren-Lagann ran up and jumped trying to reach him but was soon smaked by one of Dai-Gunzan's hands causing it to spin in mid air. Then was slapped by the other one making it change rotation.  
"I'm not about to tolerate your big mouth! When your on board the Dai-Gunzan!"  
"WHAT? DO YOU NOT SEE ME? HELLO! LOOK AT THE BIG MOUTHED KID IN THE AWESOME SKELETON GUNMAN!" She yelled jumping up and down waving her arms.  
"When it comes to big mouths Dai-Gunzan's is the biggest!" he said clapping his hands together as if trying to kill a fly in the air.  
"I'VE NOTICED!" She shouted jumping onto the arms as each hand took one of Gurren-Lagann's feet in hand then started to pull.

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Before Taiyo could do anything something shot one of Dai-Gunzan's hands making it drop Gurren-Lagann. Taiyo turned quickly soon seeing something in the distance but couldn't quite make it out.  
"Wait, a Gunman saved us!" Sukai jumped down.  
"Serously! What gives pit people super sight?" Taiyo asked in confusion.

"Get clear while we take 'em on!" said a voice from inside the Gunman.  
"Wait I know that voice!" Simon gasped.  
"I don't! Who the heck are you?" She said more rudely then intended.  
"I'm Diaka from Litner, nice to meet ya!" said a guy with green hair that suddenly appeared on her screen.  
"Taiyo." she nodded.  
"From the Black Siblings, Kitta is here!" said a yellow Gunman beside Diaka. "Very sorry to keep you waiting." he said smirking. Kamina tilted his head.  
"Who are you again?" Taiyo laughed.  
"THAT'S KITTA YOU JERK! DID YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT ME ALREADY?"  
"What the heck are you guys doing with Gunmen!" Kamina said unconsiously. Taiyo threw her hands in the air.  
"HA HA! VICTORY!"  
"Its all because of you." Yoko happily reported.  
"Who me?" he questioned.  
"You got your hands on Gurren so now everybodies copying you." Taiyo explained.  
"WELL YOUR IN THE SAME BOAT WE ARE SISTER!" Kitta yelled Taiyo fummed.  
"I BUILT SUKAI, SO SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"-And from the looks of it more of our friends are gonna be here anytime now." Yoko added, bringing a smile to Simon's face.  
"YOU FILTHY HUMANS! SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM ALL!" Thymilph bellowed shooting Gunmen at them.  
"Your so annoying!" Taiyo groaned gripping her controls as six Gunmen surrounded them both.

"Ugh! I wished they'd send in some-" Suddenly Dai-Gunzan's giant fist came crashing down and they found themselves being attacked from all angles.  
"Kamina!" Yoko called "You and Taiyo don't have a chance of winning with the shape your in! Listen to me! If your defeated like this whose gonna lead our new allies against these monsters! If you keep fighting and get yourself killed for nothing whose gonna-!" Kamina though about this as he looked at Sukai who was getting beat up pretty bad but kept fighting, battlING two gunman at the same time. By this distraction Gurren-Lagann got smacked off the side of Dai-Gunzan.  
"Listen to me Bro! Yoko's right! Lets retreat just this once!" Simon yelled as they fell. There was a pause.  
"Taiyo!" He called.  
"I'm not giving up." she growled "I'm not running away."  
"You idiot! Just what do you think you'll-" Yoko started.  
"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" she yelled as she knocked down another Gunman. "It hasn't been ever since we left Aida! I grew up starring at the sky from inside a cage my entire life! And all I want is a world where humans can walk free under God's painting, now is that too much to friggin ask?" she threw one off her back and into another.  
"Taiyo, remember that day when you took down that Gunmen for parts to build Sukai?" Simon said. "Me and Yoko asked you why you couldn't just claim that one as your own, and you said that wouldn't prove anything to anyone, Do you remember that?" Taiyo nodded. "Well if you died right here what would that prove to anyone? Huh? How are you showing everyone that God saved your life for a reason by throwing it away?" Taiyo's eyes widened for a minute then she looked down and breathed before glareing ahead of her.  
"Kay, you got me. But how exsactly is this gonna work?"  
"Huh?" he asked she growled.  
"If we turn our backs on them we're dead. If this is gonna work we need to find a way to pin this thing." she said dodgeing an attack from another Gunman.

"How are we-WAIT! Guys! I think I have an idea!" Simon said excitedly.  
"Think? You better know and fast!" she yelled jumping off of Dai-Gunzan.  
"Let me handle it!" he said confidently. She looked at the screen skeptically then seeing the determination in his eyes smirked.  
"Alright Simon!" Kamina said letting go of the controls. "I leave this fight to you!"

"Hey." Taiyo said making Simon look to her image she put up her 'rock on' sign. "You've got this Simon." his eyes widened and soon a smirk made its way on his face and he nodded. Gurren-Lagann then bolted.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY HUMAN!" the general bellowed.

"Okay, Taiyo! Theres something I need you to do!" Simon said glancing her way. After explaining Taiyo nodded.

"On it!" she said running up behind them. Dai-Gunzan shot at them repeatedly, Sukai hitting each bullet making them explode before hitting the ground. Gurren-Lagann abruptly stops making Sukai run into it backing up.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Kamina yelled.  
"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Taiyo snapped.  
"Sorry!" Simon said as Taiyo looked around and realizing that they're at the edge of a cliff, with nowhere to run and Dai-Gunzan was slowly approaching. The general let out evil laugh.  
"Its all over." Viral said smirking down at them.  
"Yeah, all over...for you!" Simon says, Taiyo smirks as Viral sees the circle of drills surrounding the large Gunman.  
"You stinking humans! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Thymilph yelled running upto them. Sukai steps out of the way and Simon brings Gurren-Lagann's drill down onto the edge of the circle causing the ground beneath Dai-Gunzan to crumble, and the large Gunman to fall.  
"KAMINA! YOU &^%$# -"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DIVE IN AND FINISH YOU OFF!" Taiyo threatens Viral shaking Sukai's fist.  
"YOU STUPID, FILTHY, NAKED APES! DON'T THINK THIS MEANS YOU WON! DAI-GUNZAN IS ONLY A FRACTION OF THE CAPITAL'S MILITARY MIGHT AND YOU HAVE JUST MADE A- ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Viral yells soon realizing Sukai's hand opening and closing in sync with his mouth. Taiyo laughed as Viral fumed. "MARK MY WORDS! WE'LL BE BACK TOMORROW! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"  
"Yeah, thats our Simon The Digger!" Kamina said proudly.  
"That was awesome!" Taiyo beamed. Simon chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, check it out bro." Simon said looking at all the new Gunman allies.  
"Cool." Taiyo said in awe.  
"What do you think?" Kitta said smirking. "This is a bunch of people from alover who've been puttin' up resistance. They heard rumors about two morons in a stolen Gunman and some chic in a corpse-" Taiyo glared "-and they gathered to join the fight."

* * *

"So then...fighting spirit repaired the armor?" Leeron said as his mini mechaniques started doing repairs on Gurren while Taiyo was working on Lagann.  
"Thats right, but then it changed back as soon as we seperated." Simon added.  
"Yes. As expected. But I'm more curious as to how Sukai repaired itself, seeing as how Taiyo didn't program it to respond to her fighting spirit." Taiyo poked her head out smirking.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she closed her eyes and pointed to the sky. "God's lookin' out for me!" she said confidently. Simon smiled slightly then turned to Diaka.  
"So, what did you do with all your woman and children?" he asked curiously.  
"We left them in the care of Jeeha village."  
"Our cheif agreed to that?" Simon said in disbelief.  
"Gurren-Lagann has become a symbol of hope for humanity. More so than you can know." Taiyo growled.  
"Still unnoticed. Still unapreciated."

"Still you should take great caution." Rossiu said ignoreing Taiyo making her fume throwing a rock his way. "Good- ow- intantions can sometimes temp good people to travel down the wrong path. Just as it did in my village." Rossiu said rubbing his head.  
"Forehead boy!" Kamina said flicking his forehead, making his head hurt even more. "There ya go again talkin' like a great big know it all!"  
"Smarty pants!" Leeron teased.

* * *

"I'm Zorthy." said a older man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Put it out, before you give us all cancer." Taiyo warned boredly, with dark circles under her eyes.  
"I'm Kid." A boy around Taiyo's age said, he hade brown hair and was rather scrawny.  
"That has to be the most unorigional name I've ever heard." she said earning a glare from him to which she just shrugged off.  
"Me, I'm Iraak." Said another guy with shaggy dark blue hair. Taiyo raised an eyebrow and he winked at her making her punch him in the eye.  
"I'm j-j-Jorgun!" said a big guy with an afro and red sunglasses.  
"I'm b-b-Balinbow!" said a very similar man only with blue glasses.  
"Okay! Fine! Whatever, nice to meet you!" Kamina said as Taiyo yawned. "Listen up bozos!" Kamina called getting everyones attention as he stood at the front of the crowd. "I'm glad all of you all can make it here today! About that huge Gunman from this afternoon, you can be sure its coming back again tomorrow!" the crowd began gasping and Taiyo rolled her eyes sitting next to Kamina's feet. "And when it shows its ugly face again, I say we steel that big-^%% Gunman and snatch it from them!" Taiyo turned to him wide eyed and awake. "Thats right! We're just gonna help ourselves to it! After tomorrow that big hunk of junk's gonna be our headquarters! Pretty sweet right?" Everyone cheered and Taiyo smirked. "We've gotten this far from stealing Gunmen from the Beastmen! So there's nothing to be afraid of?" They all cheered.  
"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that bro?" Simon asked.  
"Thats easy!" Kamina said pointing to him. "Your gonna do it for us all Simon."  
"What? M-m-me?"

* * *

Taiyo sat drawing the sky sitting inside Sukai when she felt the ground shaking, she looked around wondering what was going on when suddenly she saw a volcano erupt in the distance everyone gasped, and Taiyo looked at it wide eyed in awe. She heard reactions from all around her but only two voices stuck out.  
"Flames are coming from that mountain!" Yoko said in shock.  
"Belching fire and sending the Earth ablaze! I don't think I could've asked for a more perfect setting, for a once in a life time battle!" Kamina said smirking.  
"WHOO!" Taiyo yelled standing up an d throwing her hands in the air. "I'm pumped now!"

* * *

**(AN: YAY! I did this without wanting to shoot myself! Mostly... Dudes i am so dead right now. Anyways the fight scenes are the most complicated. Because then I have to figure out what Taiyo's doing and make her look as cool as she is... then I have the trash talk which is also hard. I know some of you are all: Man! Taiyo never shuts up! But for me, Taiyo is a character who always speaks her mind and always is the first to say something. OKAY! THATS IT! I hoped you liked this. I hope I can keep this up. KEEP READING! i LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	7. Please Episode 8 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. But you'll find that out later) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 6)**

* * *

Taiyo sat in a tree drawing the many mountains spewing fire in the distance. She made herself buisy helping Leeron make repairs to Gurren-Lagann and Sukai plus, enhancing some of their allies weapons. By the time that was finished she couldn't go to sleep so decieded to draw the scenery around her. "There's another one!" she heard Kamina gasp. She smiled then looked down to the spiky haired teen. She couldn't stop thinking about him for the past couple of days, and often caught herself starring at him at times, but usually just covered it up with a rude remark. Soon realizing she was sort of stalking him she looked back at the horizon and tried not to blush.  
"Its a valcano." he looked up at her.  
"Hey, what are you doin' up?" she shrugged.  
"Insomnia." she said shading spots of the volcano.

"What'd you say they were?" Yoko asked. Taiyo looked at her strangly. _Woe, when'd she get there?_  
"Volcanoes. I had to do a report on them once, but I never saw one before last night. Their's bubbling magma under the Earth's crust then when enough pressure is on it, it rises up and shoots out of the top!" she said while drawing that lava spurtting from the volcano.

"Huh, sounds just like me!" Kamina said smirking, she tilted her head.  
"What?"  
"They burn underground until they just can't be contained anymore and they just explode. Sounds just like me." He nodded crossing his arms.  
"Sounds like Taiyo too." Yoko added, Taiyo growled.  
"Wanna try saying that on the ground?" she threatned, Kamina shook his head.  
"No. Taiyo's different. She doesn't need a reason to explode, she just does. Thats one of the cool things about you kid." He called up. "I don't know where you get this energy. But its always there." she smirked nodding.  
"Get it from God." She said cooly "He gave me twice the awesomeness of the average human." finishing her sketch she put her pencil and notebook in her bag, then pulling it on her shoulder, jumped down and stretched. "I'll be back." she said heading to the woods but stopped. "Oh, Yoko!" she turned.  
"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot, Ron wanted me to tell you that your gun's ready."  
"Oh, thanks Taiyo." Taiyo nodded then went deep into the woods making absolutly sure she was alone before she started digging a whole.

* * *

"Here." Yoko said handing Kamina a small mug. He was gorging himself so much that he ended up caughing most of it out. He looked at the cup then at her. "If you eat too much right now, won't that just slow you down later on?" He took the drink from her then drank it all in one gulp then let out a sigh.

"I need lots of power. Especially today." He said looking out in front of him. "Yoko. You and Taiyo are gonna watch my back. I'll crush anything that comes at me from up ahead, I'm trusting you guys to deal with anything that comes from behind." Yoko nodded then mustered up all her courage.  
"Kamina?"  
"Huh?" he asked turning around to be greeted by Yoko's lips pressing onto his. She stepped back blushing.  
"You back, is your one big blind spot." his eyes widened then he put his arms around her a kissed her. Both of them completely oblivious to the pink haired girl who just came out of the woods. She quickly turned around and walked away, then soon started to quicken her pace heading towards camp then found herself pushing passed two guys.  
"Hey watch it!" one said she ignored them and walked on but was stopped by another hand.  
"Woah, are you okay?" she looked up to see the blue haired guy from earlier and pulled away.  
"I'm fine." She growled.

_Of course he likes her! She's tall and has long hair and doesn't hide her boobs! Why am I so stupid to think he would chose me? Don't cry! You baby! Don't you dare cry! Because it's not worth it! It's not even worth it! It's not worth it! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!_  
"Hey," she was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder.  
"If you wanna keep that you'll get it off of me." she spat making the brown haired guy pull it away.  
"Man, someone must have ticked you off." he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Nah, this is how I normally am." she said crossing her arms. "Your Kid the kid and Iran right?" the blue haired one scoffed.  
"Iraak." he corrected. She shrugged. "So what might your name be?" she raised her eyebrow.  
"Your very weird." then shook her head. "Taiyo." Kid looked off.  
"Looks like they're about to start. We should get going." Taiyo nodded then fallowed them back to camp.

* * *

"Listen up! This plan is pretty straight forward." Kamina said at the front of the room. Taiyo sat next to him listening intently even though she knew the plan by heart. "First we Gunmen pilots will attack to draw the enemy's Gunman out into the open." He said guesturing to the board of crude drawings that he made. (He wouldn't let Taiyo draw out the plan) "While we're doing that Simon will use Lagann to combine with that behemoth's head and take the control of it away from them! Then, we'll use the captured behemoth to crush the enemy Gunman! At that point the fight is ours! Are we clear?"

"YEAH!" they all said putting their fist in the air.

"We get it! We hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard!" The two large twins chanted while stomping Taiyo smirked then stood on her chair.  
"Listen up ninnies! Its gonna be brutal out there and I don't wanna hear any whining! Got it? If your gonna join us, then everyone of you is gonna go out there and give it your all! In other words don't make us look bad! When Team Dai-Gurren fights, we fight 'til the end!"  
"YEAH!" they all cheered putting their fists up again Taiyo nodded smirking.  
"We no ninnies! We fight and we fight 'til the end!" they chanted again.  
"Now, also me and Taiyo have opened all comunications units so you can talk to eachother. Not that you look like the types to listen to anybody else, but if you wanna live then I suggest you remain in contact." Leeron said holding up his headset.  
"Yeah," everyone said raising their fists a little less enthusiasticly.  
"Remain contact! Then we smash 'em and smash 'em good!" they chanted making Taiyo roll her eyes then jump off her chair. Then pulling her mini drill from her pocket she tossed it in the air then caught it.  
"Alright! Lets do this!" she said nodding.  
"Team Dai-Gurren, move out now!" Kamina said pointing to the exit.  
"YEAH!"

* * *

"You guys are in charge of keeping this place safe." Kitta said to his sisters as the group of Gunman made they way to the battle feild.

"Leave it to us big brother!" Kiyoh called.  
"You can do it!" Kiyal yelled. Taiyo glanced there way as she made her way through the other Gunman who were much bigger then her.  
"Thanks for the lift!" Yoko called sitting in a seat on top of a green Gunman.  
"Its always a pleasure to have a lady on board." Iraak said.

"Pft, creep." Taiyo muttered

"Good luck Taiyo! You too Simon!" Darry called.  
"Yeah you can do it!" Gimmy yelled. She smiled slightly at them then pulled her goggles on her face.

"Isn't this awesome Simon?" Kamina sighed. "When we left to village Team Gurren was just the two of us. And now, we're heading out to pick a fight with the Beastmen with all these friends. This is the most awesome things ever!"

"Boota says he was with us too." Kamina laughed and Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Your right, guess I forgot. Sorry Boota."  
"I'm sorry Boota's not in my stomach." Taiyo muttered.  
"I heard that!" Simon said holding his pig-mole.  
"It was said to be heard!" she snapped.  
"I was there too remember." Yoko reminded them.  
"Huh?" Kamina said.  
"I was there with you and Simon and Boota when you left your village."  
"You were?" Kamina asked making Taiyo snicker.  
"You mean you don't remember?" Yoko asked sounding a bit hurt.  
"Well either way it doesn't matter. You weren't in Team Gurren back then Yoko."  
"What? How can you say that?" Everyone laughed making Yoko freeze.  
"We heard every word Yoko." Daika said making Yoko flush in embarrassment.  
"All com chanels are open, Yoko!" Taiyo said inbetween laughs

"We'll do fine if we just stay relaxed." Kitta reassured "We can win this right?"  
"Duh!" Taiyo said gripping her controls.  
"Of course we can!" Kamina said smirking. "Just who the &*(( do you think I am?"

* * *

"Okay." Kid said giving the all clear. All of their Gunman were at the egde of a cliff that was just over where Dai-Gurren was seemingly unaware of their pressance.  
"NOW!" Kamina yelled leading them as they were about to attack when suddenly a large group of Gunmen sprang up from under a brown cover.  
"We've been waiting!" Viral called as they all strated to shoot at them. "We knew that you'd try to sneak up on us!"  
"-and we knew you did too because that is the lamest hiding spot in the history of the universe." Taiyo said blandly before her along with everyone else started to throw boulders at them.  
"SUCK ROCKS FUR-BALLS!" Kamina yelled making Taiyo laugh.  
"&^%$ barberic humans! Can't you beat us fist to fist you cowards!" Viral yelled.  
"Pft! Your gun isn't your fist! And you call us cowards?" Taiyo said throwing a smaller boulder hitting Viral's Gunman in the face.  
"THIS ROCK IS MY FIST!" Kamina said throwing a much larger boulder behind it. Viral sliced through it with his mohawk.  
"A rock is a rock it isn't a %^&$ fist!"  
"Bleh, bleh, bleh." Taiyo said picking up another boulder and chucking at at him, barely missing.  
"You dare mock me?" Viral asked outraged.  
"Now, now Viral. Its unbecoming to get riled up over every foolish thing these humans say to you." The general said from inside the large Gunman's control room. "Such poltry attacks by the hunmans won't leave a dent on Dai-Gunzan!" he said before laughing evilly.  
"Man thats annoying." Taiyo growled.  
"Laugh this off!" Daika said before shooting at it three times causing the Gunman to shake.  
"How dare you, you filthy stinking humans!" Thymilph said furiously. "Dai-Gunzan activate! Open all gun ports! Send that guy into oblivion!" All of their guns pointed at them and shot at them soon making it nearly impossible to see through the smoke. "Catapolt arm!" she heard Thymilph shot, Taiyo looked around.  
"Everyone be on your guard!" she shouted then soon saw four Gunman over-head she readied herself but they were soon shot out of the sky. She smirked then threw her fist in the air. "ALRIGHT, YOKO!" But soon her attention was averted to a large white ball shape that Yoko's bullets bounced off of. The ball then transformed into Virals Gunman who was headed right for them, mohawk in hand. Gurren then jumped up taking off its over sized sunglasses and soon both their weapons clashed.  
"Kamina! This time I'm getting my helmet back before we're through!" Viral said confidently.  
"Your still whining about that? Geez, what a baby!" Kamina teased. Virals eyes widened when he looked passed Gurren and didn't see the second face.  
"^%$# you! Where'd you head go?" Kamina smirked.  
"NOW SIMON!" he called. Lagann shot out from its hiding place, flying throught the sky.  
"Enemy detected overhead! 12 o'clock high!" Informed one of the general's men.  
"Then shoot it down!" Thymilph ordered angrily.  
"There's a blind spoy overhead! Our black curtain doesn't completely cover us!" he explained.  
"USE FIGHTING SPIRIT YOU IDIOT!" he yelled.  
"We have the engine's spirit too! Get in there Simon!" Kamina yelled.  
"LAGANN INPACT!" Simon yelled as Lagann combined with Dai-Gurrens head with a bright flash of green.  
"What are you trying to do?" Viral asked, Taiyo smirked.  
"We're succeeding in kicking your Beastmen butts!" She said popping up on his screen even though she was battling two Beastmen a couple miles away.  
"We combined Lagann with Dai-Gunzan, and now that bahemoth is ours!" Kamina said smirking at him.  
"^%$# you Kamina! This was all a set up!"  
"Yep! Thats us 2 Beastmen 0!" Taiyo said gloatingly. As Gurren and Viral battled two Gunmen were about to attack him from behind when Yoko shot one out of the sky and Taiyo threw her hammer/boomerang at the other then ducked letting it smash into one of the Gunmen she was fighting.  
"Nice shootn' Yoko!" Kamina called, Taiyo growled.  
"Well, I gave you my word." Yoko said loading her gun.  
"Hey!" Taiyo barked.  
"Oh, yeah, you too Taiyo." she nodded.  
"We got your back Kamina." She said the picked up her hammer going into her own fight. Iraak ran from higher ground allowing Yoko to shoot Beastmen off the side off the mountain. Kid fought at the edge shooting his pistols at close range in his monkey like Gunman. Suddenly a bullet exploded right infront of him making Kid fall back.  
"Hey, watch it Simon!"  
"I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!" Simon said obviously nervous.  
"Simon! Whats going on?" Taiyo said throwing a Beastman off the edge.  
"I don't know! Its not working!" Taiyo groaned, banging her fist on controls. "But why? Whay is that keeping me from concentrating?" he yelled at himself. "%$# IT!"

"SIMON! CALM IT!" Taiyo ordered suddenly almost getting knocked over the edge. She turned and punched the Gunman but it put up a fight. "Heh, you blew your end game." Viral mutterd amused, making Taiyo scowl and soon pound the enemy's face in. "Everyone! Ignore the small fry and return to Dai-Gunzan!" Viral called.  
"NO WAY!" Taiyo yelled standing in front of them.

"YOUR NOT GOIN" ANYWHERE!" Kamina yelled running up. Taiyo smashed her hammer into one enemy's side then the handle into another one's eye.  
"Kamina! I've got this! Go and help Simon!" Kamina nodded then turned to the others.  
"Quit standing around! Your being shown up by a little girl!" he yelled then ran out jumping off of the cliff then onto the deck.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Taiyo shouted throwing one Beastmen into another.

* * *

Gurren climbed up Dai-Gurren then reaching the top opened its hatch and jumped out and onto the top of Lagann. Simon jolted up. "Simon! Open the hatch!" Kamina said sitting up. Simon did so and Kamina pulled his arm back. "Lets see you grit those teeth!" he said punching in right in the face causing him to ram into the wall and end up upsidown in his chair.

"Why bro?" Simon moaned weakly.  
"Have you snapped out of it?" Simon stuttered in search of words. "I give you my word that if you ever start to doubt yourself, I'll come and belch you one. So don't worry I'm right by your side." Kamina said pointing to himself with his thumb. "Just believe in yourself. Believe in the Simon that I have faith in." Simon looked at him speechless, then smiled through the bruise on his cheek.

"Right! You got it!" Simon said nodding as energy levels went up then soon gained full control of Dai-Gunzan.  
"Yes! Your doing very good Simon! Your syncronizing steadily!" Leeron said excitedly. Kamina smirked then jumped into his own Gunmen smirking to himself before taking controls.  
"See, you just had to-" Suddenly a bright flash of blue came up from below him sending him in the air, fallowed by an explosion.  
"Bro!" Simon called out.

* * *

"KAMINA!" Yoko yelled.  
"Whats happening? Simon talk to me!" Taiyo shouted a slight nervousness in her voice.

* * *

An evil laugh filled the air as a new looking Gunman came from below deck holding a spere.  
"You sad pathetic little worm!" Thymilph's voice spat from the mecha. "You'll soon find that I won't hand over my Dai-Gunzan so easily!"  
"Thymilph, &^%$! I didn't-" Kamina let out a shout in pain as he was it with Gurren's sunglasses.  
"You forgot this. Have it back." Viral sneered, smirking.  
"You sun of a-"

* * *

"What's going on? C'mon guys say something!" Taiyo yelled. She growled then was about to run over there but was attacked by three Gunman. She groaned. "Sombody! Go help Kamina and Simon!" she yelled.  
"We've been ambushed!"  
"Where did all these guys come from?"

"We can't get out!" She clenched her fists then puched only to have him catch in and flip her over banging Sukai on the ground. _God... be with them..._

* * *

"ALCI BLADE!" Thymilph shouted as light came from the end of his spere sliceing Gurren's leg off. Kamina groaned. "Your a very tenatious man." Thymilph said as grabbed his arm. "But unfortunatly, THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" Viral flipped him over and banged him on the deck and Thymilph came down and stuck his spere right in the center of Gurren. Kamina let out a final scream of pain.

* * *

And suddenly everything stopped. Taiyo's eyes widened then gripping the controls she slammed her hammer into a Gunman's face so hard it indented it before hitting the ground. She threw another off of the cliff then started hitting the last Gunman mercilessly with her hammer. _Kamina's dead._ She hit harder and harder.

_Kamina's dead. Kamina's dead. Kamina's dead. Kamina-_ she stopped and her eyes widened. _Simon!_

"SOMEONE GO OUT THERE AND HELP SIMON!"

"They're shooting from all angles! If we get in too close we're dead!" Daika said. Taiyo let her head fall on her countrols and clutched her hands together. _Please... God... please... please... please look after Simon! He's a good kid! He can't die now, he just can't! He doesn't know You yet! He can't die! We can't afford to lose him! Don't have him die! He's too young to die! Please don't let him die!_ Taiyo said praying and clutching her hands together so tight they started to bleed.

* * *

"BRO!" Simon yelled and a green flash filled Dai-Gunzan and threw all of the Beastmen from the ship. The green spread through the cracks in the ground and up the volcano until it lighted up the sky in a huge explosion. Dai-Gunzan then got up and started to walk towards the moutain all of the guns going off in every direction. Lava rose from every crack in the ground.

* * *

"I don't get it! What just happened here?" the general asked looking around confused.  
"General Thymilph! Look out!" Viral shouted pushing him out of the way and getting smacked with Dai-Gunzan's giant hand and flew far away.  
"VIRAL!"

* * *

"What the &^%% is happening out there?" Kitta's voice growled.  
"Dai-Gunzan's gone bizzerc!" Leeron's voice said in complete panic.

"If it keeps going, it'll fall into the volcano!" Rossiu informed

"TAIYO! GET BACK HERE!" Yoko demanded.  
"What the &^%% is she doing?" Kitta yelled.  
"^&%$ IT!" Yoko screamed. Kamina groaned then started to sit up blood coming from his head.  
"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he moaned.

* * *

Taiyo ran by Dai-Gunzan's legs trying to get Simon's attention. "SIMON!" she yelled jumping up and down. "SIMON!" she called jumping up again. "IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW YOUR GONNA FALL FACE FIRST INTO A LAVA PIT!" she yelled soon sweating. _Please don't let him die...please, please, don't let him die!_ "SIMON!"

* * *

"I-its no use" Simon muttered hanging his head. "I-i can't do anything- there's just- nothing I can do now."  
"S-simon. Let's see you grit those teeth!" Kamina said in a gruff voice making Simon sit up with tear filled eyes only to see Gurren's large fist come at him. When it made contact Lagann's face Simon flopped around in his seat then looked up to see Gurren in a beat up condition right next to Sukai.  
"Bro! Your alive!"  
"Listen, just who the *&^^ do you think you are, Simon?" He pointed at the sky. "Your drill is the drill that's going bust through the skies! What are you sitting around here doddling for? We've won kid! That behemoth belongs to you now, you don't have to worry about anything!"  
"Right bro!" Simon said smiling through his wet eyes. He nodded then gripped controls and fully combined with Dai-Gunzan, then turning the mecha towards the others. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! EVERYTHINGS OKAY NOW! DAI-GUNZAN IS OURS! COME ON ABOARD!" everyone cheered until a bright flashed sent them all flying backwards.  
"You &^%$ dirty, humans!" Thymilph yelled "I received that as a gift from the Spiral King himself! I'd sooner completely destroy it then see it fall into your filthy hands!" Sukai threw her hammer at his head then had it come back to her.  
"THEN CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She yelled about to attack but then stopped.

"C'mon Taiyo. Leave some action for us." Kamina said chuckling, she smirked putting her hammer away.

"Go get 'em guys! Me and Yoko have your back."  
"C'mon Simon, lets send these clowns packn'." Kamina said smirking.  
"Got it bro! I'm with you!" Simon said jumping from Dai-Gunzan and combining with Gurren. Soon Gurren's dameges repaired themselves and his arm and leg grew back better then before. Sukai fought off the Gunmen coming up from behind as Gurren's glasses repaired themselves and they put them on their face.

"We brawlers are sustained by will power!" Kamina exclaimed

"Even when mocked as reckless and crazy!" Taiyo said punching in another Gunman.  
"If there's a wall in our way we smash it down! If there isn't then we carve one ourselves!"  
"SUPER ALTRA COMBINING! GURREN-LAGANN!" they both yelled.  
"JUST WHO-" Simon started.  
"-IN THE &*((-"  
"GUYS!" Taiyo yelled warningly soon getting toppilled by Gunmen.  
"-DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" they both finished. Then suddenly the valcano exploded behind them making Taiyo turn and smirk with a spark in her eye.  
"You guys better watch out now." She said gripping controls. "CAUSE I'M PUMPED!" she yelled then kicked them off of her punching one Gunman down then throwing one into another.

"Stand your ground!" Thymilph yelled soon more Gunman running at them. "Kill them now!" They all jumped to attack them in a flash of green light

"EAT THIS TIN CANS!" Kamina yelled as long drills grow from all over Gurren and stab each of the Gunmen. Then pulling the drills out they each explode.  
"%$# YOU! Bikdan blade!" he yelled as large light blue light shot out of his spere and through the air making its way to Gurren.  
"You'll have to do better then that!" Kamina yelled catching the light in his hand and crushing it. "Listen Simon, never forget... Just believe in yourslef.. not the Simon that I believe in... not in the Kamina that you believe in.. have faith in the Simon that believes in you." Kamina whispered.  
"Bro? What are you-" grabbing Gurren's glasses off its face and throwing them soon they spli into two then stuck between the enemy Gunman's arms and legs on either side. Gurren-Lagann held its arm up all of the drills coming out then coming together into one massive drill.  
"GIGA.. DRILL... BREAK!" Kamina yelled soon flying at Thymilph at such lightning speed. They drilled straight through them leaving a giant hole in the Gunman then just as the drill was put away it exploded behind them. Sukai sat ontop of the defeated pile of Gunmen and watched the light infront of her in wonder.  
"Take care of them Taiyo..." she heard Kamina's voice in a gruff whisper, Taiyo looked over eyes wide. "Later buddy..." he uttered his last words before falling silent.  
"What was that bro?" Simon asked cheerfully. Taiyo felt as if there was a giant whole in her chest and she hung her head low. "Bro?" Simon asked again that word seemed to echo through the silence.

* * *

Taiyo stayed under the mountain that protected her from the heavy rain. She sat down criss cross just staring at the ground, she didn't look up. She was the only one who was completely dry. Everyone else stood outside and cried, even the rain streaming down their mecha's made it seem as if they were sobbing too. Simon was on the ground yelling in utter sorrow.

_...That day... we lost something... that could never be replaced..._

* * *

**(AN: HEY! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to THE awesomest person: FASTENINGMEAN! My first review on this story! This dude is so awesome! Kay, now this chapter was hard because you had to see alot of different sides of Taiyo. **

**1} When she has a crush **

**2} When she's taking rejection **

**3} When she's over it **

**4} when she's in full out panic. **

**Because I wantedd to make it more dramatic because Taiyo's so optamistic and never** **gives up and to have her be so helpless really like makes you see how even though she's a tough and awesome Gunman pilot she's still just a kid. OKAY! I hope you liked this! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	8. What? Episode 9 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. But you'll find that out later) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 7)**

* * *

Sukai and Gurren-Lagann stood in the rain, atleast a dozen defeated Gunmen surrounded them at there was one left standing. "Time for you to die!" Kitta said from inside Gurren when suddenly the Gunmen gets out its sword and lunges at him. Gurren-Lagann steps back and Sukai ducks under it's legs and comes up upper cutting the Gunman then knocking it down. A millwall then comes from her hand and she put Sukai's foot on the Gunman's leg to keep it in place.  
"Surprize!" she said in a nasally voice, about to bring the final blow when a voice stopped her.  
"Back off." Simon said in a monotone voice. Taiyo turned.  
"What?"

"I'll handle it." Taiyo growled.  
"No. You got the last one, its my turn!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled.  
"What the &*(('s a matter with you?" Kitta said as Taiyo delivered the final blow.

"You don't tell me what to do." She scowled then hearing nothing from him she sighed. "Lets just go." She said sniffling.

* * *

"I don't care if you do pilot Lagann! You had no right to flip out on Taiyo like that!" Kitta said as they got out of their Gunmen. Taiyo groaned.  
"Will you shu-" suddenly she started sneezing. They waited then when she stopped she sniffled before continueing. "-t up about it already! It happened, I yelled at him, its over, lets move on with our lives!" she said putting her hands in her pockets and walking through the doors that lead to one of the long hallways. Simon stayed silent and walked a couple paces behind her, he must have had a bad expression on his face because Kitta started to fallow too.  
"Simon!" she groaned annoyedly. "Get your act together!" she sneezed before turning around.  
"Just drop it!" she snapped turning around to see they stopped a couple feet away, KItta looking down at him and Simon looking at his feet.  
"Its not like your the only one fighting out there! Your not even the only one in that thing! Gurren-Lagann is about team work." Taiyo was about to say something but only ended up sneezing again.  
"Yeah, well no one asked you to pilot it, so don't worry about it."

"What? You think you can pilot it all by yourself?" Kitta asked Taiyo opened her mouth just to sneeze, as if her alergies wanted her to shut up.  
"Sure, I'll do it by myself. Good idea. It'll be better that way." Simon said glaring up at him.  
"Why you little-" Kitta started grabbing his collar.

"Hey! Whats your problem?" Taiyo shouted going up to him.  
"My problem? This guys my problem! Don't get to full of yourself, kid!" he yelled looking back to him. "You know, if you would've held it together, Kamina wouldn't be dead right now!" Simon's eyes widened. Taiyo pushed Kitta off of him and glared.  
"Shut up!" Taiyo said glaring at him. "Leave Simon alone! He did all he could and you know that! You can try pinning it on someone but all that does is waste time. We've got better things to do."

"Bu-"  
"Thats enough!" Taiyo cut off angrily. Suddenly noticing the people gathering. Taiyo leaned on the wall with her hands in her pockets and Kiyoh came up to Simon.

"Simon- i-"  
"Its okay." Simon reassured. "What Kitta said is true. I killed bro." he started to walk off, Taiyo started to say something but was ambushed by another sneeze. "I'll just get tougher. I mean, I have to get tough, I'll fight hard enough for me and bro." Taiyo tried holding in another sneeze by scrunching her face. Then suddenly noticing the silence opened her eyes to see Simon glaring in front of her.  
"Wha-"  
"Quick question for you Taiyo. Why didnt that God of yours save bro's life? Oh, thats right, I forgot. The God you pray to is also the one who let Gunmen take over, drive humans to the underground and even made your brothers die! So its no wonder he died! I mean you probably prayed he wouldn't so it was a givin he would die! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"SHUT UP!" She said punching Simon square in the jaw he fell to the ground clutching his new bruise forming on his face. "IF I EVER HEAR YOU DISRESPECT MY GOD LIKE THAT I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled Leeron and Daika holding her back. She shook them off stomping down the hallway, then suddenly turns around. "- AND I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT KAMINA! I WAS TOO BUISY PRAYING YOU WERE OKAY!" she said slamming the door behind her in the mess hall. Everyone stared at her and she scowled. "ANOYONE ELSE WANNA TICK ME OFF!" they all looked at their food as she walked into line to get some food.

* * *

"Its gotta be Kitta or nobody." Zorthy said with his feet up and a cigarette in his mouth.  
"Yeah, your right Kitta's the one who called us all together in the first place it's gotta be him." Iraak said eating his food. "Simon, is just unreliable." Kid said dropping his fork. "Not to mention &^%$ mopey."  
"He's just Lagann's pilot and thats it." Iraak added in.  
"If an obnoxious little kid like Simon is made leader Team Gurren is officially history." Suddenly two trays slammed down on their table makling all of them jump.

"Its not Team Gurren. Its Team Dai-Gurren." Yoko said sitting down.

"Just shut up about Simon and worry more about yourselves. Like if you keep talking like that I'll make sure you all get the crap kicked out of you." Taiyo growled then plopped down. The three soon got up and left, Iraak looking back at her before walking out of the mess hall. Yoko smiled slightly at her.  
"Thanks, I know Simon hasn't made it easy for you to take up for him." Taiyo shrugs as she picks up a steak with her fork and takes a big bite out of it.  
"I don't make it easy for people to be friends with me. Its the least I can do." she said looking at her plate. Daika sat down next to Taiyo looking at both their large trays of food.  
"Don't eat yourselves sick."  
"I need to keep up my energy or else I can hardly use my riffle." Yoko said eating another fork full. Taiyo bit into her meat then pulled at it until it seperated.  
"-and I'm hungry." she said while chewing.  
"...three generals.. the Spiral King.. we still got alot of enemies out there." Yoko continued as Taiyo swallowed.  
"War goes on and o-" she sneezed into her elbow. Daika nodded.  
"I guess your right." he looked outside and sighed. "Kind of like this rain." Taiyo sneezed again then growled annoyedly.  
"Even with the rain, I can have a hot meal right after target practice." Yoko said looking down. "I week ago I wouldn't have imagined that possible... and its all thanks to him." Taiyo nodded whipping her nose with a napkin. "Taiyo. Your sick. You should rest."  
"No! We had this talk yesterday! I am not repeating myself!" she said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"Bu-"  
"Move on!" she cut off sourly. Daika cleared his throat making Taiyo turn, "You have something to share?" he looked down.  
"Listen, about Simon... he seems like he's gettin' worn down."  
"I've noticed." Taiyo said bitterly.  
"Aren't you worried about him?" Taiyo paused then ate a fork full of food.  
"Yeah. I am." There was a silence for a minute before Yoko spoke,  
"Kedda, Kiyah, Micee and Nashka. We sure lost a lotta' people defending Litner didn't we?" Daika nodded.  
"Yeah." Taiyo shrugged.  
"I have no idea what your saying."

"Sacrifices are necissary for survival." Yoko contnued. "And we work hard to make sure they're not in vain. I always excepted that as part of what we do. But this time, I don't think I can..." Taiyo pushed her empty tray away.  
"You shouldn't have to." she said before sneezing again. Yoko put her fork down.  
"Thats it! Go to bed now."  
"Fine! Gosh! Your such a nag!" she said then got up and walked out.

* * *

Taiyo sat in her room painting boredly then suddenly heard a siren go off. Jumping from her stool, she grabbed her bag and opened her door to see people rushing passed her. "Whats going on?"  
"Gunmen are closing in from the north-east." Kitta called over his shoulder. Taiyo was about to fallow them when someone grabbed her hood.  
"Not so fast!" Yoko said, Taiyo growled.  
"Let me go! I've gotta help Simon!" she said struggling.  
"We've got it covered. You need to rest." she scowled at her.  
"Your not the boss of me! You can't just tell me what I need to do!"  
"No, but I'm your friend." she said letting go of her hood. "I can tell you when I think your pushing yourself too hard." she looked up at her then put her hands in her pockets.  
"Somebody should tell that to him." she muttered, going back to her room. "I'm coming out as soon as your back!" she said closing the door before she could respond.

* * *

_I had the dream again... _

_It was more real then I remember._  
_I see my triblings, only they look as old as me now, they laugh at my nervous face and I emidiately fall to my knees, they look at me worriedly before they both fall to the ground, their blood already speading. _

_I clutch onto my head trying desprately to wake myself up when I feel someone touch my shoulder I glare over but my eyes widen._  
_'Kamina' I mouth the words but no sound comes out and suddenly, he drops. _

_I look around franticly, screaming at the top of my lungs but there's no sound, everyone drops around me. _

_I look to see Haruko standing infront of me. I feel tears well in my eyes._  
_I shake my head mouthing 'no' over and over and over as he drops. _

_I go to him and try to help him but there's nothing I can do. _

_Behind him stands Simon who is looking around nervously at all the bodies. _

_I bend over and scream one last time, before the pool of blood ripples._

* * *

Taiyo bolts up right, sweat beeding down her face. She tries untangling herself from the covers but insted only falls flat on her face. "Ow." she moans getting up then grabs her hoodie from the floor and ties it around her waist then pulls her bag on her shoulders before going out into the empty hallways. She looked around to see if anybody was back yet. Then looking into the garage where they kept the Gunmen she saw Simon looking at Lagann. She sighed then walked upto him, he glance at her then looked back to his Gunman.

"Did you come to yell at me some more?" she crossed her arms and looked away.  
"Look I'm sorry." she said quickly. "Even if you were being a total idiot I didn't make things better by threatning your life. So... sorry." He looked at her for a while then looked at his feet.  
"I'm sorry too. I had no right to yell at you like that. It was uncalled for." she nodded.  
"Yeah, it was. I should've punched you harder." He didn't respond, but instead just looked to his Gunman.  
"So Lagann. Whats going to happen with us next?" he said Taiyo looked at him weirdly. "Are you just going to abondon me too?" she looked at the two.  
"It's not gonna talk back is it?" she asked in more of a whisper, Simon clenched his fists.  
"WHAT THE &*(( IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?" he yelled throwing his mini drill down."I WANNA AVENGE BRO'S DEATH AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him from behind, shocked he looked back.

"Calm down." Taiyo whispered. "Kamina... he wouldn't want you to... keep pushing yourself like this. I know, you don't wanna stay sad forever. And I know there's pressure on you to stay strong. But right now, just forget it all. Don't worry about anything else." he turned around hugging back and started to cry into her shoulder. Suddenly the entire ship shook making them fall. "What the-"  
"Simon! Where's Simon? Where's Gurren-Lagann?" they heard Leeron yell franticly. Taiyo looked around and soon saw a wall of water forming outside.  
"Huh?" she said shocked, then out of the water a ship came out and sat its end on Dai-Gurren's deck. Out of the ship came a Gunman.  
"There's no escape, filthy humans." a female voice said from the mecha. Everyone ran by them gettinng ready to fight. Taiyo looked out clenching her fists.  
"Go." Simon whispered she looked at him in shock. "They need you... just go-"  
"I'm not leaving you." She said firmly. he looked up at her and smiled wearily.  
"I'll be fine... go.." She was about to protest but soon Dai-Gurren started to shake, she looked around then reluctantly got up and ran outside grabbing her hammer out of her bag she readied herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET IN SUKAI!"  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! THIS IS GONNA BE ALL I NEED!" She called from behind her shoulder.  
"BU-" he started when suddenly a pink blur ran by him. "Nia?" he asked getting up.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Yoko yelled.  
"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Taiyo shouted thinking she was talking to her when suddenly a blonde girl dressed in pink and blue highlights in her hair stood in front of her with her arms out. "Woah, who are you?" she asked taken back slightly.  
"Stop this at once Adiane!" she said in a small voice. Taiyo tilted her head.  
"What?"

"Wait is that-" the voice started.  
"What?" Taiyo yelled very confused. Then turned to the people behind her. "What?"  
"First princess Nia of Spiral King lord Genome, I camand you to leave at once Adiane the elegant! Are you not aware of who I am?" she asked. Taiyo looked at her then to the Gunman before them with the biggest question mark on her face.  
"WHAT?"

* * *

**(AN: This is way shorter then I was hoping, I had to leave out some parts because I thought if I didn't then Taiyo would have ended up being more of a side character in this. And through the entire story I want Taiyo to be more of the focus. So I had her be sick for most of it because I honestly couldn't find anywhere to fit her into the fight scenes. So yeah! PLEASE REVIEW! FasteningMean rocks but I really would like to hear all of your opinions. KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	9. Crap Episode 10 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 8)**

* * *

"WHAT?" Taiyo said again still utterly confused.  
"Impossible!" the voice from inside the Gunman said.  
"The girl says she's princess Nia." another voice reported from inside.  
"Oh, don't be an idiot, the princess would never leave the capital and go wondering around outside!" she said dissmissively.  
"But m'am, she looks exsactly like the princess!"

"Oh, well, in that case we'll just have to kill her and pretend we never saw her." Taiyo stood in front of her with her hammer at the ready.  
"General Adiane! Please, watch what you say!" the other voice pleaded "All our transmissions are being recorded!" There was a pause before the Gunman turned. Taiyo ran up about to hit when small hands stopped her.  
"Please, let her escape." the blonde pincess said quietly, she glared.  
"Don't. Touch. Me." she said before jerking away then sighing put her hammer on her shoulder.  
"Lets get one thing straight you stinking humans! I am not retreating! I'll be back, got it?"

"HA HA! SCORE THREE FOR THE STINKING HUMANS WHO HAVE MORE GUTS THEN YOU BRAINLESS SCUM!" Taiyo sticks out her toung making a farting noise as the ship disapeared into the water.  
"TAIYO!" she groaned hearing Yoko's voice.

"What?" asked sourly. Yoko gave her a look and she rolled her eyes crossing her arms.  
"What's a princess?" Simon asked in shock. Taiyo tilted her head.  
"Really?"

"Its what you call the daughter of a king." Yoko explained eyeing Nia. Taiyo turned to face them.  
"Now, does someone wanna explain what exsactly the princess is doing here?"

* * *

"I guess that makes sense." Taiyo said after hearing how Simon saved Nia. "But why would she be in a box? Something about that doesn't seem right." she said pondering this. They sat outside in the shade, Simon sitting down infront of a useless Lagann that he put with the other garbage. Taiyo sat behind him facing the other direction, after a long silence she sighed, leaning against his back. "You shouldn't give up Simon. I know its frustrating but eventually Lagann will work again." He didn't say anything. "But until then, I could make you a temporary Gumen out of that general's scraps! One that doesn't run on fighting spirit. And I won't have a week time period so it could be as big as Gurren!"

"...thanks... but can we just not talk about this anymore." Taiyo glanced back then shrugged.  
"Sure." she was about to say something when suddenly Kitta slid over to them.  
"Listen up-"  
"Man, your annoying." she growled. He glared.  
"-as team leader-"  
"-Of Team Dilusional." she finished for him. He fumed but tried to ignore her.  
"-I've got an order for ya. I want you to get all the enemy intel you can out of her."  
"Why me?" Simon asked not even looking at him.  
"C'mon, just do it Simon, your the one who brought her here. She's here because of you."

"Basicly he doesn't have the brain compacity to do it." she explained he growled.  
"Thats not it! Simon just needs to man up and fix it!" Kitta shouted.

"-now give me a reason why you can't." she said leaning off Simon's back then turning to face a steaming Kitta. She smirked then put up her 'rock on' signs. "I won!" she said then got up.  
"She's a formidable aponenet." Kitta grumbled "Know that your in for a tough fight."

* * *

"I heard many things from Kitta." Nia said softly. They stood at the end of the deck. Simon sat criss cross on the ground, Nia stood next to him, while Taiyo sat on the railing looking out at the sky as she listened.

"I could teach you how to ignore him if you want." she said plainly.  
"No don't, he was very informative." she looked down. "He has told me that my father is doing terrible things to people on the surface. Its hard to imagine that father would do such things without good reason, and yet I do not believe that the people here are bad." Taiyo looked at the sky for a minute then glanced down.  
"I don't know Nia, maybe in a way, he thinks what he's doing is right."  
"We didn't do anything wrong." Simon said firmly "Its the Spiral King whose the bad guy here." she scowled at his tone.  
"I'm not saying he isn't I'm just saying that he's not just trying to keep us underground for no reason."

"Who cares about his reasonong!" Simon snapped, Taiyo growled.  
"Do you hate my father Simon?" Nia asked innocently.  
"Of course I do." Simon said bitterly, Nia looked over at the back of Taiyo's head.  
"Do you hate him as well Taiyo?" there was a pause.  
"No." Simon looked up at her.  
"No? What do you mean no?" he demanded.  
"I mean that even though the Spiral King is a horrible person and we have to kill him, does not mean I am going to fill myself with hatred because of him!" she snapped. "If you just bottle up bitterness in you, it controls you and it turns you into something your not." she said then glared at her hands. "Why give them that satisfaction when you can just let it go." Simon scowled at her.  
"Simon, since you hate my father... do you also hate me?" She asked softly.  
"I don't know what to say to that..." Nia tilted her head.  
"So, why is it that you fight?" Simon looked down.  
"It was my bro that gave me the strength to fight... he believed in me..." Taiyo looked at him then looked down at her hands again.  
"...We believe in you..." she muttered just loud enough for them to hear.  
"Simon." Nia called they looked at her to see her grin sweetly. "Tell me, who is this bro person?"

* * *

"Oh, how sad. He was killed in a battle?" Nia asked looking out the same way Taiyo was as they explained.  
"Thats right." Simon breathed at the same time Taiyo nodded. "Yeah."  
"Well then I suppose it's no wonder that everybody hates me, I really can't blame them."  
"No one hates you Nia. There just looking for someone to let their anger out on." Taiyo explained.

"You know..." Simon started "I don't think bro ever fought out of hatred. Its hard to explain, but no matter how hard the situation, he was always laughing." Taiyo looked down at him as she spoke. "I guess in a way he was-"  
"A man of unlimited stupinity." Yoko interrupted. Taiyo scowled at her.  
"That, was uncalled for." Yoko looked Simon who went silent.  
"Go on Simon, I wanna hear about him too."  
"Then don't interrupt." she spat coldly then turned towards them. Yoko looked down.  
"Sorry, please continue."

"This happened a long time before we met either of you... It was bro's idea to break out from our underground village then dig our way up to the surface." Simon said looking down as he described the memory. "But on the way the tunnels calasped because of an earthquake. We we're all trapped."  
"Hey this is..." Yoko said making Taiyo growl in annoyance. She smiled slightly then looked away. "Never mind."  
"It was scary." Simon continued. "I was afraid that I was going to be burried alive just like my mom and dad were. But bro urged us on yelling, 'C'mon, onwards and upwards men!' laughing the whole time...  
"My hands, finally stopped shaking. When I'm focused on drilling can hear the soil and the rocks calling to me; 'its softer this way.' or 'try digging over here'. I follow their advice as I dig.  
"If we'd have allowed ourselves to give up that day, then we all would have died. The only reason we didn't give up was because bro was with us," Simon clenched his fists. "-and he didn't give up. He refused. Thats how he always was. Without him... I can't do anything. That's why I have to do what I can to become like him. So I can do his share for him" Taiyo was about to say something but Nia beat her to it.  
"Thats not true." They all looked to her as she put her hands up for emphasis. "You saved me from that awful Gunman all by yourself remember?"  
"But-that wasn't-"  
"I believe you can do fine on your own, why do you spend so much time obsessing over this bro person?"  
"Why?" Simon repeated then looked down. "Your just saying this because you didn't know him." Taiyo looked at Nia curious to what she'd say next.  
"I cannot get to know someone who isn't here. But also, you cannot rely on someone who isn't here."  
"Nia-" Simon said closing his eyes.  
"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SIMON IS FEELING! YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW KAMINA!" Yoko shouted.  
"You sound just like Rossiu." they all looked to Taiyo who just looked out at the sky. "-when Kamina said that they didn't have to get rid of Gimmy and Darry, he said 'what do you know of our village'. Thats why we should listen to Nia, because since she didn't know Kamina her head, is rid of all the emotion and gunk that's cluttering ours ever since Kamina left. She has a clearer perspective because of it." Nia nodded turning to Yoko.  
"It is true that I may have not known this bro person, but I understand Simon. He is not a helpless person, but if he keeps dwelling on the memory of someone who's gone then-" Yoko grabbed her arms glaring at her.  
"You little-"  
"Stop that!" Taiyo said, jumping down from her perch.  
"Don't talk like your some innocent bystander! You know perfectly well who's fault it is that Kamina's dead! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND CALMLY LECTURE SIMON!" Taiyo pushed Yoko away and back handed her.  
"Snap out of it!" she yelled. "Nia didn't do anything wrong! She didn't ask to be the Spiral King's daughter! You can try pointing the finger at her for Kamina's death but its pointless!" Yoko looked up at her, lip trembling through her scowl.  
"I-i apologies." Nia said softly coming inbetween them. Yoko turned away.  
"What you said is right. No amount of crying, or grieving, or blaming will bring Kamina back. We're well aware of that. But- but Taiyo- HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM, LIKE HE WAS NOTHING?" Taiyo looked taken back by the question then frowned.  
"There's a difference between forgeting, and moving on." Yoko cringed at her words then walked away.  
"She had... tears in her eyes..." Nia said watching her walk away.

"It isn't your fault." Simon said as Taiyo sat down looking away from them and out at the sky. "It's neither of your faults."  
"Feels like it..." Taiyo muttered.  
"I want so very much to learn about your people." Nai said smoothly as a wind made all of their hair blow to the left. Taiyo glanced back.  
"That makes two of us."

* * *

"We've got trouble! A wall of water's coming this way!" the announcer yelled. Taiyo was in the mess hall with Zorthy and Kid at the time. (Iraak was their too but if Taiyo knew that when she sat down then she wouldn't have.)

"Water?" Kid asked picking his nose and Taiyo got up and headed for the door.  
"Maybe he's-" Zorthy started

"C'mon, you idiots!" she yelled when the port hole busted open filling the room with water, Taiyo ran out as fast as she could to aviod it. She soon got up to the control room and ran inside. "What's going on?"  
"There's an enemy Gunman on our deck!" Kinon called. Taiyo looked at the screen and scowled.  
"Its Adiane!" she said before running out of the control room.  
"I came back just as I said I would, stinking humans!" Adiane's voice echo'd though out the ship much to Taiyo's annoyance.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" she said just as she started to slid down the railing of the stairs.  
"First of all would you please let me see our dear princess Nia, I need to know she's safe. I would like to thank her for being kind to me."  
"I really don't care." Taiyo said to no one impraticular as she ran into the garage and climbed inside Sukai. Then going out onto the deck she held her hammer out. "Good, you came alone. Now its gonna be way easier to kick the crap out of you."

"Awe, a child playing soldier thinks she can defeat me? How cute." Taiyo turned her hammer into a millwall then chucked it at her head.  
"Don't. Call me cute!"  
"Why you litte-"

"Taiyo!" Daika called, she groaned.  
"What?"  
"Dai-Gurren isn't ready yet, we need to buy some time." Taiyo growled.  
"So? We can still fight. Our Gunmen work just fine!"  
"Daika's got a point, lets hand over the girl." Kitta said quickly.  
"No!" Simon started then Kitta glowered over him.  
"What? You got a problem with the decisions made by your mighty leader, huh, DO YA?"

"YOUR FORGETTING THAT YOUR NOT THE LEADER!" She yelled shaking her fists "KAMINA NAMED ME THE LEADER AFTER I JOINED! SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I'M THE LEADER ON DAI-GURREN! AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Kitta was taken back then soon clenched his fists.  
"Then what do you say?" Taiyo drew a blank then pointed to the small digger boy.  
"...LISTEN TO SIMON!"  
"It's fine." Nia said turning to them. "I will go to her." the three males looked at each other before huddling together.  
"Don't worry you guys, I have a feeling that Nia here will be able to avoid a battle." Yoko said suddenly appearing.  
"Woah, when'd you get there?" Taiyo asked taken back.  
"Miss Yoko, thank you for allowing me to do this." Nia said smiling.  
"Don't get the wrong idea this doesn't mean I trust you. I'm going to have this riffle trained on your back the entire time." Yoko said then turned around. "If I see any funny buisness I won't hesitate!" there was a pause before Nia nodded.  
"Right."

* * *

"I'm glad your safe, princess Nia." the general said looking down at her.  
"Tell me Adiane, are you and the others fighting the humans on the surface, and trying to make them suffer?" Nia called. The Gunman kneeled getting at eye level with her then the hatch opened to reveal the general inside.  
"Its as you say princess, our duty is to seek out every last human on the surface and to slauter every one."  
"And tell me, is it my father who told you to carry out these actions?"  
"Yes."  
"And upon recieving these orders from my father, you harbored no doubts about them?"  
"Did a doubt them? No. Never." Taiyo listened from inside the garage sitting inside Sukai and Simon next to it's feet. "Humans are as lowly as worms, maybe even lowlier."  
"Yeah, but we aren't murder on other people's eyes." she growled.  
"Their sufforing in the pitty little depths are beneath our notice."  
"I can not believe this. I want to discuss this with my father. Adaine the elegant in the name of the Spiral King, I order you to take me to him." Nia commanded.  
"YOU REALLY ^%$$ ME OFF! IF YOU WANNA GO TAKE YOUR OWN SORRY &^^!" Nia's eyes went wide.  
"What did you say?" Taiyo clutched her fists.  
"If she says another cuss word I'ma cut off her toung." she growled.  
"Has it not sunk in yet?" Adaine said sepping out and looking her dead in the eye. "You little darling, aren't a princess anymore! The Spiral King has abandoned you!" Taiyo's eyes went wide.

* * *

_Taiyo peered around the corner rubbing her eyes. It was the middle of the night and yet she couldn't go to sleep and soon heard noises. But soon after hearing her, her triblings got up too. Seeing her parents leaving the house they followed them outside. "Mommy?" she asked running up to them. Her mother scowled down at her._  
_"Go back to bed!" she barked. Taiyo looked around curiosly._  
_"Daddy where are you going?" Kumo asked._  
_"Can we go to, Daddy? Please?" Gestu asked excitedly._  
_"No! Get back in the house, now!" he ordered. Taiyo looked back up at her mom then pulled at her clothes._  
_"Mommy-" suddenly she smacked her, her nails scratching over her right eye and making her topple down._  
_"Don't toutch me! Filth!" she spat then got in the car and started to drive off. Taiyo screamed clutching her face in pain. Haruko ran out of the house and started to fallow the car but then, seeing that it was already too far off turned back around and picked up Taiyo suddenly facing nine kids in the driveway._

* * *

"I don't know what you did, but he said I should kill you with the rest of the worms!" Adaine said, suddenly Taiyo's eyes filled with tears.  
"He abandoned me? Kill me? He really said you should kill me?"  
"She was abandoned?" Simon gasped in shock then ran out of the garage using the normal exit. Taiyo clenched her fists then started up Sukai.  
"Your lying. Father would never do such a horrible thing." Nia accused.  
"Oh he wouldn't? You just think whatever you want, either way I'm sending you off to next world, missy!" she said giving her a thumbs down.  
"Open the door!" Taiyo yelled out to the people behind her.  
"Just wait a minute!" a man called over going to the control box. Taiyo groaned impatiently.  
"So does this mean you hate me too Adaine?" Nia asked eyes widening.  
"Hate you? I really couldn't care less about you!" she said sitting back down then closing the hatch. "I was told to kill you-" she said, her Gunman soon turning into a large scorpion. "-so that's precisely what I'm going to do!" the Gunman's pinchers then surrounder Nia. "Whether or not I hate you is irrelevent!"  
"So what your saying is, your willing to kill me simply because you were ordered to do so!"

"Of course I am! What of it?"  
"If he ordered you to take your own life, would you do that too?" she stopped at her words. "You've got this all wrong Adiane! These people are decent and good and they've done nothing wrong! Their only wish is to live on the surface in peace. It cannot be right to kill them for no reason."  
"These people killed Thymilph."  
"They did?"  
"That should be reason enough to end their lives!"  
"No! No, your wrong! That isn't right! They have also lost a man they call bro! This lost has left them severly wounded! That is what happens when someone dies. People suffer... and yet here you are, saying two greiving parties should hurt each other!" she pointed a finger at her. "Don't you think there's something wrong with that?"  
"No I don't because their isn't!" Adiane yelled closing her pincher's around her. "Man, you really *&^^ people off, now I can see why the Spiral King was so eager to get rid of you!"  
"Now I see! You are a *&^^($# off person!"  
"Hey! be quiet! That's my line missy!"  
"NIA!" Simon yelled running to them.  
"Simon!" Nia said happily. Sukai ran close behind him and the other Gunmen right behind her.

"DIE!" Adaine yelled. Taiyo threw her boomerang/hammer at her pincher then cought it as the other Gunmen rammed into it making Nia fly out of its hands. She screamed they let out a small grunt as Sukai caught her then set her down. "Stay here and watch her!" Taiyo called back to Daika and she caught her hammer and jumped off the deck hitting the ground just as Adaine turned back into her origional form and threw one of them to the ground.  
"STINKING HUMANS!"  
"ZORTHY!" Kitta called. Taiyo growled.  
"C'mon you third rate Gunman! Come right at me! Everybody at once! So that I can-" Taiyo jumped up and slammed her hammer into its head, before she could finish her sentence.

"Your voice is annoying." she growled.  
"You-" she started flicking her whip, she moved ducked out of the way and it rapped around a green Gunman's leg then threw it.  
"Iraak!" Kid called out.  
"You okay?" Taiyo asked.  
"Thanks alot!" Iraak yelled at her.  
"Well, next time just don't stand there like an idiot!" she snapped. Kid shot at Adaine, she flipped over him then Kitta rammed into her. She landed on her feet but suddenly the ground shook making her stagger.  
"What the-" Dai-Gurren's metal foot rammed into her then landing were she used to stand. She layed, sprawled out on the ground.

"WHOO!" Taiyo yelled putting her fist in the air.

"Impossible! It broke my spine!" she said trying to move. Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Idiot! Why say that? That makes it so much easier for us to kill you."  
"WE GOT HER! NOW SMUSH HER!" a gruff voice called out as Dai-Gurren picked up It's foot.  
"We'd like to, really! But we can't really see where we're aiming!" Leeron said with his face pressed against the window and hands on controls.  
"YOU GOT HER! RIGHT AHEAD!" Kiyal said excitedly. Taiyo soon saw dirt shooting up in the distance and coming closer.  
"LOOK OUT! SOMETHINGS COMING!" Taiyo yelled when it then popped up and stopped the foot from moving any further. Taiyo scowled.  
"Viral? Is that you?" Adaine called.  
"I hope you'll forgive me for disobaying orders. It's just that I have my own honor I must uphold."  
"Your so spineless, Viral!" she said throwing her millwall just as Viral threw Dai-Gurren on it's butt. The dirt soon hid them from everyone else. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" she yelled going into the maze of dust.

"Go away! I won't with draw from a battle like this." she heard Adaine cough out.

"Good, then stay here and die!" she said swinging her hammer in the direction of her voice.  
"You can keep fighting as long as your alive, but we are going to exicute a stratigic retreat." Taiyo bent her hammer into a boomerang then threw it in that direction just as the dust fell.

"Now it clears!" she yelled in annoyance. Taiyo watched as her hammer just missed him. "Crap." she growled. Viral looked in the opposite direction at Gurren.

"You. We're retreating for now. But once we meet, we'll settle this once and for all." Taiyo ran to towards them.  
"ROSSIU! STOP THEM!" she yelled catching her hammer just as Viral threw down a smoke bob and disapeared in a pink puff. She groaned. "REALLY?"

"We scared them off!"

"Now we gotta worry about them showing up tomorrow." She growled picking up her millwall from the ground then putting both her weapons away.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay there Nia?" Taiyo asked as Sukai climbed upto Dai-Gurren's deck.  
"Yes. Thank you." she called from the palm of Daika's Gunman. She looked down. "But, I must apologies, I put you all in danger."  
"Who cares?" she asked jumping out of Sukai. "We're in danger every day anyways."  
"Yeah, besides, take a look behind you." Daika said. Nia turned to see everyone on the deck and out of their windows cheering for her. "They're all happy to see you safe and sound." she smiled and waved to them.  
"Thank you everybody! Thank you all!" Taiyo smiled slightly to herself.

* * *

"Oh, hello Taiyo." Nia said just noticing that she was walking down the hallway. "Are you here to speak to Simon?" she nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"I fear he may be resting now. I've tried to thank him for being the first to come to my rescue, but he has not responded." Taiyo shrugged.  
"I'm still gonna talk to him." She said passing her.  
"Alright, thank you again." she said tilting her head sweetly then walking away. Taiyo stopped in front of Simon's door then seeing the plate of food picked off a peice of meat and ate it.  
"Simon?" she asked, then getting no response she leaned against the wall. "You did good out there, just being you." She pauses then sighs at his silence. "Simon... I know you may be still wondering, how you'll ever be like Kamina, but- i just want you to know... that we don't need another Kamina... we need you." theres a long pause before the door slams open and Simon burst through and hugs her. She begrudgingly hugs back. "You tell anyone your dead."  
"i-i'm sorry. that you always have to be there for me-" he stuttered.  
"Don't worry about it." she said he pulled back and she smiled. "I owe you." before he could ask what she meant she put a hand on his head. "Hey are you getting taller?" he looked up.  
"Oh- um... I guess." she frowned seeing he was only a half an inch shorter then her now.  
"You better not get taller then me." she said then looked passed him. "You stepped on your dinner." She picked up the tray then turned. "I'll go get you some more!" she said walking towards the mess hall.  
"Taiyo!" Simon called she turned. "Thanks for being my friend." he said smiling shyly. Her face flushed but she ignored it putting up a 'rock on' sign.  
"No prob." Simon went back inside his room and Taiyo turned back around eyes wide and a pink tint still on her cheeks.  
"...crap."

* * *

**(AN: I'M SORRY! IN CHAPTER 5 I SAID THAT TAIYO BROKE HER TOES BUT SHE WAS ABLE TO WALK STILL! I was just informed that, that would be impossible! I am very sorry for making that unrealistic. I APOLOGIES! This is the chapter where she realizes she likes Simon. And I wanted it to be suttle yet obvious. Please review! and once again. KEEP READING! i LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	10. Kamina's Dead! Episode 11 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 9)**

* * *

"Simon?" Taiyo asked looking through the door curiously. She looked around to see many wholes, and stone carvings of Kamina. "Uh... Simon?" she asked then looking down at his back then knocked on his head. "Simon?" he fliched then looked back in surprise. Then soon looked down in disapointment.

"I'm crazy aren't I?"  
"Yes." she said nodding. He slumped. "I'd say that creating various carvings of a person is very crazy." she said looking at one then pushing it over.

"TAIYO!" he yelled while diving to catch it.  
"You need to stop this!" she said pulling him back and letting the stone carving break then looking him in the eye. "Kamina is dead! He's gone and he's not coming back." she said firmly. "But he's on your arm," she said guesting to the red cloth teied on his arm. "He's on your back, and he's in your heart! Kamina lives on as a part of you!" he shook her off. Then went back to digging. Taiyo groaned then got up and walked to the door then stopped. "I haven't given up on you, yet. So you can't give up on yourself."

* * *

"Nia?" Taiyo asked. She was just walking around when she saw the princess staring at the garbage with her head tilted. Looking where she was she turned to her again. "Nia? Why are you looking at garbage?" getting no response she waved a hand infront of her face. "Nia?" after doing this for what seemed like enternity then finally Nia snapped out of it and turned.  
"Hey! Everyone!" she called Kitta and the others looked around the corner.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's this stuff here?"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Taiyo yelled.  
"Uh, its a trash heap." Kitta responded.  
"Obviously." Taiyo added.  
"Yes, but this is Simon's it isn't right!" Nia said pointing to Lagann, Taiyo nodded.  
"Agreed."

"C'mon, he's a lost cause." Taiyo scowled at Kitta. "He's turned into a spinless kid who's good for nothing but digging."  
"Wow, that sounds just like you, minus the digging part."  
"YOU LITTLE- YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN?"  
"GO AHEAD! HIT ME! I'LL GLADLY BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"Taiyo, this is no way for a lady to act." Iraak said butting in. Taiyo put her finger in her ear, then pulling out a large ball of ear wax flicked it at his face.

"Anyways, Simon's better off back at Jeeha village." Kitta said as Iraak was being utterly disgusted.  
"But he's-" Nia started but was cut off.  
"Fact is, there's no place for somebody who can't pull his own weight. If you really wanna help Simon its best you stop cottling him."  
"Cottle him?" Nia repeated.  
"It means to treat him delicately." Taiyo explained, Nia nodded.  
"He needs to snap himself out of this funk or it'll never happen." Yokon said, Taiyo growled.  
"None of you think for a second that he won't!" she snapped. "Never underestimate." she warned pulling her bag up on her shoulder then walking away.

* * *

"Ah. Help us." three girls said at the same time on the main screen. Kitta, Leeron, Kinon, Taiyo and other people were in the control room fixing things when this transmission came. "Its aweful. Our village is being attacked by a lot of Gunmen. Please help. We are just defenseless girls."  
"Pft, disgraces." Taiyo muttered arms crossed and not convinced at all.  
"Ah. The Gunmen are upon us." they all said in unison pointing off in the distance. "Ah." they said as rocks landed on them and the screen went blank.  
"Those poor girls!" Kitta said Taiyo turned to him.  
"Man, your an idiot!" she said hitting the top of his head. "Its obviously a trap!"  
"I could figure out where they were, but it does seem offly fishy..." Leeron said.  
"-and even if not the enemy is sure to have picked up that transmission too!" Diaka added in.  
"-and do people underground have communication equipment like that?" Kinon asked.  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! QUIT WORRYING ABOUT ALL THE DETAILS! IF KAMINA WERE HERE HE'D SET OUT TO RESCUE THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Taiyo scowled then grabbed his collar and pulled him down.  
"KAMINA IS DEAD! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! Now if we don't wanna end up like him we can't get suckered into traps like this!"  
"DO YOU WANT THOSE BABE'S TO GET COMPLETELY WHIPED OUT WHILE WE SIT HERE ARGUEING!" Taiyo growled then let go of his collar making him fall.  
"Fine! We'll check it out, but we're gonna be smart about it." she turned. "Activate all the necissary pre-cautions! And alert me when we get there." she ordered leaving the control room. As soon as the door closed Kitta turned.  
"Don't listen to her! We don't need pre-cautions! We'll show her just how wrong she is and we'll do it on our own! DAI-GURREN MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Suddenly the door was kicked down and two Beastmen barged in, pointing guns at her. "FREEZE!" one yelled. Taiyo pulled the end of her hoodie over her knees.  
"I'M ON THE TOILET! GO AWAY!" she screamed then threw a can of air freshioner at them before pulling up her pants then grabbing her bag and kicking the other Beastman down before bolting past them. As she ran she buckled her back pack in then rushed into Simon's room. Seeing only one Beastmen she punched him in the nose then took his gun throwing it off to the side then kneeing him in the stomach. "Simon! C'mon!" she said grabbing his hand and running down the hall. "Where's Nia?" she called over her shoulder.  
"I don't know! Some Beastmen took her to see a guy named general Guame!" he said trying to keep up with her pace.  
"Ugh! Another general? Why can't they just let us kill the king and get this whole thing over with?" Taiyo said exastporated then turning a corner soon ran into six Beastmen they soon all trained their guns on them. "Uh, what now?" Simon asked paniced. Taiyo growled then ran at them.  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

* * *

"I don't like you." Taiyo growled at the front of the imprisoned Dai-Gurren soldiers. She had hand cuffs and cuffs on her feet unlike the others who just wore handcuffs. Kitta struggled against his restraints

"LET US GO, YOU FUR BALLS!" Kitta ordered making Taiyo roll her eyes.  
"Idiot." she muttered.  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"  
"YOU HEARD ME!" Taiyo snapped

"Humans have no manners at all." the general, who was very small and resembled a turtle, said shaking his head. "It's mister fur ball to you! I am Guame the imovable! One of the four generals of the Spiral King's four generals and I'm taking back Dai-Gunzan. But first I'll exicute you publicly as a warning to-"  
"First of all I couldn't care less about who you are or whatever crap is coming out of your mouth-"  
"Taiyo!" Simon said wide eyed.  
"Sh. I'm talking Simon, don't be rude." she said then went on "Two, there are only two generals, we killed one and I serously doubt the other can call herself a general after she got beat by filthy humans."  
"What the *(&& is she doing?" Kitta asked in a whispered.  
"-and fanilly it's Dai-Gurren now, keep up." Guame growled.  
"You'll be the first to be exicuted." she glared at him as the doors slowly closed infront of them. "Stay in here until we're ready for you." she scooted up to the closing doors.  
"BUT I STILL HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

* * *

_"Sorry!" Rusui called down to Taiyo._  
_"I'LL PAY YOU!" Taiyo said desprately holding up crumpled bills._  
_"I'm not- wait, how much?" he said looking closer._  
_"TAIYO!" Keiji yelled running up to her._  
_"Open the gate! Open the gate!" she said quickly shaking the bars that always kept her in. Keiji picked her up and threw her eight year old body over his shoulder._  
_"Sorry about this!" Keiji called up to the gatekeeper, Taiyo kicked and squirmed._  
_"PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT STAYING HERE FOREVER!" she looked at the closed gate with determination in her eyes. "My destiny is on the other side of that wall! And I will find it! EVEN IF I HAVE TO RAM THROUGH THAT WALL! I WILL FIND IT!"_

* * *

"Another wall." Taiyo said sitting in front of it. She shook her head then growled ramming into the wall as others did the same.  
"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE PEOPLE WHO LIVED UNDERGROUND!" Kitta yelled then bit into the dirt.  
"Never underestimate." she said to herself as she rammed into the wall again. _I still don't know yet... I still need to find it... It's on the other side of this wall! I have to get passed this wall!_ She soon rammed harder until her shoulder hurt. She slid down the wall and sat to catch her breath then soon saw small crumbles of dirt on the ground. Taiyo's eyes widened and she looked up to see Simon with his mini drill in his hand digging away. Taiyo scooted over to him. "Simon!" he looked over to see Taiyo's back to him. "If you can get my tool hammer out of my bag I can help you!" He nodded then soon handed her the normal hammer and they both dug. Simon leading the way and Taiyo making the whole bigger with the back of her hammer. Soon all the voices faded and it went silent except for the noises of the ground but they both took no notice and dug away.  
"Hm. So that's what he meant." her ears poked up at Yoko's voice. "Kamina always said how Simon was the one who always saved his ^&&, and how Taiyo was always the one with the unlimited amount of energy."_ Kamina... he was the person to show me the world out side of here. He was show'd me what I could do, even if he didn't realize it. What he did was small but it made me always believe in him, and wanna cheer him on._  
"-that believes in you!" Simon said breking her train of thought she looked at him curiously then saw something flashing green.  
"Simon-?" she started but Simon soon jumped after a loud crash. Taiyo looked over his shoulder to see Lagann right at the end of their whole, making her smirk widely. "SWEET!"

* * *

"Consider the tables turned humans! You threw a rench in my plans, so now I'm going to exicute you myself!" Guame boomed from inside his Gunman. There was a loud click as his image was projected in the air. Sukai ran upto him getting in a battle stance. "By the hand of my mighty Gimber, then your misrable deaths will be projected above the heads of every human on the surface!"

* * *

"KEIJI!" Makoto yelled running in the house out of breath. Keiji jumped.

"What?" he exclaimed rushing down the stairs along with Katashi. Etsuko and Tomoyo popped up from behind the counter.

"You've gotta see this!" he yelled opening the door.  
"What's going on down there?" Aneko called.  
"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Makoto shouted then rushed out behind the others.  
"What the-" Etsuko started looking up.  
"Is that-" Tomoyo trailed off and his eyes grew wide.  
"No way." Katashi gasped seeing Taiyo inside of a Sukai opposite of a large Gunman.  
"Cool, then all my brothers can watch me kick the crap out of you." she said smirking. Tomoyo and Etsuko both slapped there foreheads.

"TAIYO!" Keiji yelled panicedly.

"Yep. That's her." Katashi said planely.

"She's doomed!" Makoto said looking up hopelessly.

* * *

"I'm the one your going to fight!" Rossiu said getting ready.  
"You think either of your toys is any match for my Gember?" he asked then green vines tied around their arms. Taiyo grunted then planted Sukai's feet down then pulled on th vine making him fly towards her. Then punched him making him fall back.

"Yeah I do!"

"You little-" he started getting up then punching the ground making Taiyo stubble forward. Then running upto her he punched her so hard she flew behind Dai-Gurren's head.  
"Taiyo!" Rossiu called then was soon caught in Guame's vine again. He struggled against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked transforming into some sort of large bug then biting into Gurren.  
"THAT THING'S EATING GURREN!" Kitta exclaimed as Yoko shot at it, her bullets bouncing off.  
"No dip." Taiyo muttered her wincing in pain and holding her shoulder.  
"Rossiu!" A fimillar voice called.  
"Simon!" Rossiu called back.  
"Roll call's over!" Taiyo yelled irritably.  
"Let's combine!"  
"You've got it!" Rossiu nodded.  
"Taiyo! You okay?" Simon asked. Taiyo got up.  
"You kidding? Of course I'm okay!" she said giving him a 'rock on' sign. He nodded smirking.  
"Good because I've got a job for you!" she smirked back. Gurren pushed against Gember, making it so Gember was on it's back.  
"&^%$ it! It's that mini Gunman!" Guame cursed as they combined. "I don't believe it! Is this the Gurren-Lagann I've heard about?" Lagann's hatch opened up and Simon stood up with Nia sitting behind him.  
"My bro is dead! He's gone! But he's on my arm! He's right on my back, and here in my heart! He lives on as a part of me!" Taiyo furrowed her brow.  
"Should I be mad or honored?" she blinked then shook her head. "So conflicted." Simon pointed upwards.  
"If your gonna dig, dig to the skies! No matter what's in my way, I won't stop! Once I've dug through, it means that I've won!"

"You what? What are you talking about?" Guam said eyes wide, Taiyo smirked.  
"I have no idea but it's got me pumped!" she yelled running off of Dai-Gurren's head.  
"Just who the ^&** do you think I am? I'm Simon. I'm not my bro. I'M ME! SIMON THE DIGGER!" Sukai landed both feet in Gember's eye sockets.  
"And you better believe you'll remember me after this!" she shouted then banged her fists against its head and with a red shock she seperated and in an explosion of light he let go of Gurren-Lagann. She landed on her feet away one hand on the ground. Gember transformed into its origional form then ran at them.

"Taiyo, now!" she looked back and nodded.

"Got it!" she said ducking out of the way when Gember hugged him, and spikes grew from his arms.

"GIMBER GRIP!" he bellowed, Taiyo jumped on his head then head butted him causing him to release his hold on Gurren-Lagann. Then jumping in between kicked him back.

"It's all you Simon!" she called. Gurren took his sunglasses off.  
"Finishing move." Simon muttered then threw them, they soon split in two then stuck between Gember's arms and legs on either side. Soon all of Gurren-Lagann's drills came out then came together to form one massive drill. "GIGA... DRILL... BREAK!" Simon yelled soon flying at Guame at such lightning speed. They drilled straight through them leaving a giant hole in the Gunman then just as the drill was put away it exploded behind them. Taiyo looked back at the lights in wonder then jumped up.  
"WHOO!"

* * *

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered looking up at her then to the retreating general.  
"THAT'S TAIYO!" some gasped.  
"THAT'S OUR TAIYO!" others shouted.  
"I was friends with her!" others said.  
"Quit lying, Taiyo didn't have friends!" Tomoyo snapped.  
"Hey! Stop starring at my sister!" Etsuko said about to go off on someone.  
"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Makoto yelled excitedly. Katashi and Keiji smiled up at her.  
"She show'd us huh?" Katashi said nudging him. Keiji chuckled.  
"Yeah, guess she did." he said looking up at her as she found the camera and gave her 'rock on' sign while sticking her toung out.  
"Good job, runt." Katashi said smiling to himself.

* * *

"These are all princesses who were thrown away like I was." Nia said as they looked out at the various boxes. "All the generations, of those who came before me."  
"You mean all of these?" Kitta gasped. Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"She just said that, Einstine."

"...I would like... to give them all a proper burial, in a sunny place." Simon and Taiyo looked at her. "...If you could help." Taiyo nodded then walked ahead of them.

"You heard her! Let's go!"  
"Yeah!" Jorgun nodded.  
"You got it!" Balinbow shouted fallowing her.

* * *

"Hey Taiyo?" she looked up from wrapping his hand in bandages. Her right arm was wrapped in gaws, and her sweater was tied around her waist. They just finished with all the graves and Taiyo noticed how bad his hands looked.

"Yeah?" he pulled something from his pocket and held it out. She tilted her head and looked to see it was a green stone her eyes widened at it. "I- um-" she looked at him then he looked down. "Do you think Nia will like it?" he asked quickly then his eyes widened at his own words. Taiyo finished up then shrugged.  
"I don't know... I'm not Nia..." she said looking at him weirdly. He nodded looking down.  
"Yeah- sorry... I-" he trailed off making Taiyo sigh.  
"You should give it to her anyways. I mean, it is really cool." he looked up wide eyed then nodded glumly. "What'd I say?" Taiyo asked curiously he shook his head and held his hands up.  
"Oh, no! It wasn't you. I just- I should- go." he said then walked off. Taiyo watched him leave with a question mark on her face.

* * *

"To me, father was my entire world." Nia said looking out at all the graves. "My whole life I believed in no one but him. I relied on no one but him. That's why I wanted so desprately to believe in him until the very end." Nia was gathering a small crowd around them. Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you people have lives?" she scolded.  
"What is my reason for living I wonder..." Nia breathed.  
"Um... Nia?" she turned to see him holding out the green stone she looked at it for a while. "You can have it... I found it while I was digging earlier." she took it and looked at it.  
"Its pretty!" she said smiling, he smiled too.  
"It's hard to explain, but it doesn't really matter why you were born or what you are. The only thing that matters is who you are now. Thats why you should go on being yourself." she held the stone close and smiled sweetly at him. "-and I'll just be myself too."  
"Yeah, thats more like it! That's the Team Dai-Gurren way. Right leader?" he asked patting his back. Simon stumbled forward.  
"What?" he asked rubbing his back.  
"We took a vote and we all agreed that you guys are the ones that Kamina would have wanted for the job."

"Co leaders..." Taiyo said thinking then shrugged "As long as you all know I'm superior." she said putting her hands in her pants pockets.  
"Yeah, but I think the speech Simon gave was pretty half-%$$" Yoko said Taiyo elbowed her but couldn't help laughing.  
"Hey, c'mon!"

"Yeah, she's right." Kitta said laughing. Leeron tapped Taiyo's shoulder.  
"I've pinpoint the location of the Capital all we have to do from here on is go straight." she looked back at him then smirked.

"Okay, listen!" she yelled getting everyone's attention. "If you thought these last few weeks were rough, then you better believe that here on out is gonna be even worse! But we'll get stronger, we'll get smarter, and we'll win this war!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted holding their fists up. Taiyo smirked at Simon.  
"That's how you give a speech, co-leader."

* * *

**(AN: Okay, a few notes: The begining where Taiyo saw Simon, he still had the scene with Nia later on, I only write the scenes I feel are important. I was debating on weather or not to do the bathroom scene because I thought it was a little too out there but then I though: ITS MY STORY! so I put it in but ended up editing out some things. I thought you guys might wanna check on how everyone back in wall world is doing. You didn't see much of Aneko but I'm planning on fixing that later on. OK! Thats all for now and as always, review! I always wanna hear new opinions and KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	11. The Beach Sucks Episode 12 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 10)**

* * *

"WOAH!" Gimmy said looking out at the ocean. Taiyo sat criss cross at the end of the deck looking out at the same veiw. She let Gimmy and Darry sit by her but that only led to others gathering around, much to her annoyance. "Its a giant water puddle!" Taiyo laughed

"What are you guys stupid or something? That big water puddle is what we call the sea!" Kitta informed everyone, Darry raised her hand.  
"Taiyo taught me how to spell stupid!" she said happily. Taiyo smiled "K-I-T-T-A!" Kitta fumed and everyone cracked up laughing.

"How do you spell puny Darry?" she asked, Darry smiled. But Gimmy waved his hand in the air.  
"Oh! Oh! I know!"

"Okay, tell us Gimmy." he beamed at her.  
"K-I-D!"

"HEY!" Kid yelled and they all laughed again.  
"What does I-R-A-A-K spell?" he asked them, Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Your name, duh," she said making him frown.

"So this is the sea." Simon said looking out at the water, Taiyo nodded.  
"I've heard stories of such waters but have never seen them in person." Nia said standing next to him. Kitta then started telling everyone a bunch of dumb facts about the sea that made Taiyo roll her eyes.

"Is all that true, Taiyo?" Simon asked she nodded.

"Yeah, but he didn't mention the part where if you drink too much sea water you will most likely die." she said blandly making Simon go wide eyed. Suddenly everyone gasped making Taiyo turn around curiously to see they were all starring at the Black sisters all in swim wear.

"What's with the absurd outfits?" Yoko asked Taiyo growled at them then looked at her weird.  
"You dress way more absurd then that." she said then smacked Kid and Zorthy upside the head. "Kid stop that, before I kick the crap out of you! Zorthy, your way too old to be drooling like that! Quit being a creep!" she yelled at her friends while Kitta yelled at the others standing in front of his sisters.  
"If you come to the sea, you've gotta go swimming you've got no choice!" Kiyoh said posing for them making Taiyo roll her eyes.  
"As well as swimming we'll be able to test if the water is salty." Kinon said holding her finger up.  
"All sea water is salty!" she snapped irritably.  
"C'mon everyone! Get suited up and lets go swimming!" Kiyal said excitedly. Taiyo blinked.  
"No." she said but was soon shocked to see people looking from Yoko to her with bug eyes. Taiyo's eye twitched and Yoko clenched her fists and they both vilontly beat them all, Taiyo punched Iraak in the eye twice before crossing her arms. "Perves."  
"Stay focussed creeps! Making our way to the Capital is our top priority." Yoko said, Taiyo nodded.  
"We don't have time to waist doing stupid stuff."  
"Actually, thats not entirely true." Leeron said looking at his phone. Taiyo looked over his shoulder.  
"How so?"

"Take a look," he said holding his phone a little higher so she could see. "This is Templin palace at the heart of the Capital."  
"Oh, I see." Rossiu said looking closely at it. "So in order for us to make our way to templin we have to cross this water."  
"Right, but Dai-Gurren is land based. So we're gonna have to make some major adjustments." Taiyo said looking to Leeron.  
"Actually I had a feeling something like this would happen." He said a spark in his eyes.  
"I really wish you would keep your feelings to yourself." she said shaking her head.  
"-so I whipped up some aquatic gear." he continued. "Although, it's not quite ready yet. It will take a while."

"SO THAT MEANS..." the Black sisters trailed off excitedly. Leeron smirked.  
"Yes ladies, that means you have oodles of time to goof off."  
"YAY!" they all said excitedly jumping up and down. Making everyone look at them.  
"I'm ashamed to know you!" Taiyo shouted as the three of them dived into the water then the rest off ran off to change.

"Your not going in?" Leeron asked Yoko.  
"Hm.. swiming around in the sea under the sun." she said thinking about it. "I guess that might be kinda fun..."  
"What about you?" Leron asked looking at Taiyo. She shook her head.

"Nah, jumping around in the water like an idiot isn't something I enjoy." She said crossing her arms. "I think I'll stay and help you with the gear."  
"You sure? Simon will be there..." He said tauntingly, but Taiyo didn't waver a bit.  
"You say that as if it's supposed to mean something." he frowned.

"You know, he won't wait for you forever hun. He may even be weighing options right now." He said looking towards Nia, Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"You, and your dumb riddles. Come on, I wanna check the water resistancy." he sighed then made a waving motion.  
"C'mon I'll show you." Taiyo fallowed but glanced back at the two of them. Simon looked her way which made her look away then rush after Leeron.

* * *

Gimmy stuck his finger in the water then licked it, then soon regretting it, spit it out and wagged his toung. "AH! Salty!"

"Very salty." said Ron soon coming behind him and Darry. "It's where all the tears that stream down the faces of women end up." he said winkig and Gimmy ran away dragging Darry behind him.  
"RON! STOP SCARING THE CHILDREN!" Taiyo said with a welding tool in one hand and whipping sweat off her forehead with the other.

"Why don't you have a swim suit on?" Yoko asked looking at Taiyo who kept her hoodie on and zipped up. She glared at the group of guys who were listening in then threw a large sheet of metal at them.

"That's just what those perves want." she growled putting her hood up. She did a double take when she saw Yoko with a more conservative suit, then nodded. "Nice."  
"Thanks." she said smiling then glareing at the other guys. "They don't think so."  
"She's showing less skin then usual!"

"Shut it Zorthy! Look at woman your own age!" she yelled shaking her fist.  
"E-excuse me?" Nia stuttered walking up to them in her one peice, causing all of the men to get nose bleeds. Taiyo growled in annoyance. "I have never worn an outfit such as this. Does it look alright?"  
"Answer that and I'll scorch you all." Taiyo scowled turning on her welder.

"Yoko was right... it's way better to conceal then to reveal..." Taiyo threw another sheet of metal at his head.

"That's for Nia, you sicko." she growled.  
"Wait Taiyo!" Kid said making her look his way. He looked at her for a minute then to Nia then back at her. "...Could you hold your hands together for me-?" she punched him.  
"Creep." she muttered then pulled her goggles back on.  
"Your all acting rude, treat these ladies with more respect." Iraak scolded.  
"Your a real butt kisser, you know that?" she said going back to work making him frown at her then start to walk off with the others. Yoko clenched her fists.  
"Jealous?" Leeron asked.  
"YEAH RIGHT!" she yelled in response. Taiyo shook her head.  
"The beach sucks."

* * *

Taiyo let out a breath looking down at the extremishly large engine in the engine room deep in Dai-Gurren's lower deck. Then letting out a sigh at all the work that needed to be done, she tied her hoodie around her waist. After shrugging her bag off and opening it up, she grabbed a creeper from the back and went under the engine. After inspecting it she started to slide out. "Taiyo?" a voice asked making her hit her forehead on the end of the engine.  
"Ow!" she shouted sliding out a bit more then sitting up holding her head.  
"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Simon asked panicedly.

"Not really." she said honestly looking up at him. Seeing his worried expression she sighed. "Relax, I'm not bleeding. I'm fine." she slouched forward. "Why aren't you outside with the others?" He looked down.  
"Well, I just thought that since Leeron's kinda buisy... you might need a little help." She looked at him for a minute, he scratched the back of his head. "You know, give you time updates..." he said laughing nervously. Taiyo snickered.  
"Sure. But if you could get me an ice pack for my forehead, that's be great too." she said, a shot of pain coming back from where she hit her head.  
"Oh! Yeah, right away!" he said turning.  
"Wait! What time is it now?" she asked real quick. He stopped.  
"Wha- oh- right!" he stammered turning to the clock on the wall. "Little hand on the nine, big hand on the ten." she nodded then bent over for her plyers.  
"Got it, thanks!" she called as he rushed out, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"Okay." Taiyo said coming out from under the engine then tossing her melted icepack to the side. "I just have a few small adjustments then we're done." She said then picked up her bag and put in on her shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
"Over the engine." she said simply going over to the ladder connected to the wall, she looked over her shoulder. "You wanna come?" his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink but Taiyo didn't seem to notice.  
"Uh- sure." he stuttered. Taiyo shrugged then started climbing up the ladder with Simon a few bars below her. After helping Simon up on the catwalk they both stood and she glared at him then put her hand on his head and pushed down.  
"Stop. Getting. Tall." she said angrilly. He laughed.

* * *

"-So, basicly, it's going to be like a giant row boat." Taiyo said explaining Leeron's plan. "Its not the most efficent, but it's working out good considering the short notice." Simon nodded looking at her as she bent over the railing with her rench in hand.  
"What are you-" She looked over at him. At this angle he was able to see behind her hair and saw three faint marks across her right eye. She looked back at what she was doing and his eyes widened. "What happened to your eye?" Taiyo dropped her rench.

"Crap!" she yelled grabbing at it. Simon bent down then extended his arm out form under the railing and caught it. She let out a breath. "Thanks." she said as he handed it back to her. She took it but didn't meet his eyes. "My mom smacked me when I was three and her nails scratched my eye." He looked at her wide eyed then looked down.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn-"

"You didn't scratch my eye." she said smiling slightly he nodded.

"Um- could I- see it?" she looked at him wide eyed then looked down.  
"Sure..." she said then pulled her hair behind her ear. The scratches on her eye were faint but there all the same, and the color was the same but was a dark red where you could tell her mom scratch it also. Simon smiled slightly.  
"Cool... It's the same color as the fire coming out of those mountains we saw." she was taken back then smiled.  
"Volcanoes... That's what those mountains are called."  
"Yeah." he nodded then after a while of silence asked, "What ever happened to your parents?" she took her hair from behind her ear and let it fall back into place then turned back to the engine.  
"You first." she said reaching down and holding her rench tighter. He looked down.  
"...They died in an earthquake when I was seven." she didn't look up.  
"...Mine abondoned my familly when I was three." he looked at her wide eyed. "She actually hit me right before she left."  
"...Atleast you don't remember them..." Simon said trying to let her see the bright side.  
"Yeah I do... most of my brothers forgot, but I think I was made to remember." Simon clenched his fists.  
"How can you believe in God... when He's put you through so much." she grinned to herself.  
"Because, by believeing in Him, I have hope for a better future." She said then pulled up her rench. "Finshed." she annouced then put it in her bag. Pulling her bag on her shoulder she walked passed him and to the ladder. "Lets go! I wanna make some adjustments to Sukai before we sail" she said then slid down the ladder. Simon smiled slightly then fallowed.

* * *

"AFTER A SWIM YOU'VE GOTTA HAVE A BBQ!" Kitta said cooking crabs on a grill just as Taiyo and Simon walked out of Dai-Gurren. When she heard those words she ran pushing passed the crowd.  
"OUTTA THE WAY NEWBS!" She yelled then grabbed a bowl and sunk her teeth into the crab meat. "Swooo ghood." she said with her mouth full making everyone laugh. Taiyo looked up after finishing the held out her bowl."More!" she said then saw everyone was looking at Nia talking to Yoko. "What's going on?"  
"Nia just offered Yoko some food." Iraak explained in a hushed voice, she shook her head.  
"You all seriously have no lives." They all watched as Nia handed her the bowl and it fell out of her hand. Yoko flushed in embarressment.  
"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DROP IT FOR?" Aretenborough yelled shaking his fist.  
"NIA SLAVED AWAY TO MAKE THAT!" Kid shouted. They all give her disgusted looks before laughing.  
"JUST KIDDING!" they all said at the same time making Taiyo rolled her eyes. Nia picked the crab up from the floor and got up and Yoko stood shaking with anger.  
"Don't worry Miss Yoko, I'll make you another one." she reassured.  
"I'm sorry, but don't bother. I don't want any, okay?"  
"Why not Miss Yoko?" Nia asked with a hurt expression.  
"What the &*(('s her problem?" Kid yelled Taiyo smacked the back of his head.  
"Looks like someone can't take a joke!"  
"LEARN TO READ THE ROOM LADY!" Taiyo hit Kid and Zorthy upside the head.  
"You guys should just be quiet." she said crossly.

* * *

"Okay, it's more or less, all done!" Leeron cheered and they all looked at Dai-Gurren who seemed the same except for it had flippers on its feet and an oar in it's hands.  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kitta said inspecting it closely.

"I'm sure if Taiyo assembled it, it should work fine." Iraak said confidently, Taiyo's eye twitched.  
"You really irritate me." she growled.

* * *

"So... what's different?" Daika asked looking around.  
"It's mostly in the engine. The controls are mainly the same." Taiyo said sitting in the larger chair with her legs over the arm rest.

"Yep, but of course we have a few tiny adjust-" Leeron started but was interrupted by Aretenborough hitting a large button sending the ship running into the water. Taiyo fell off her chair then after the boat starts to sail smoothly she got up then punched his head.  
"IDIOT! TELL SOMEONE YOUR GUNNA PRESS BUTTONS!" She yelled.  
"DUMB ^&& MORON!" Zorthy said angrily. Simon looked out the window in amaizement.  
"What do you think?" Leeron asked.  
"Amaizing!" Simon gasped.

"Well in that case, make it official." Leeron said winking at him, Simon looked at Taiyo who went back to her chair.  
"Go ahead." she nodded he smiled then pointed out the window.  
"Set course for Templin!"  
"STEADY AS SHE GOES!" they all cheered.

* * *

Taiyo sat in her chair drawing what she saw in the control room when suddenlt an alarm went off. She sat up, "Kinon! What's happening?"  
"Ship detected on the sonar! It's closing in at high speed!" she said urgently.  
"Its directly beneath us! Acording to this reading its a Gunman!" Another man with glasses said.

"High right runner engage!" Daika orderd.  
"It's too late!" Kinon yelled just then the ship shook and water exploded beside them. Taiyo stumbled forward.  
"Look closer! What kind of Gunman are we dealing with?" Taiyo asked the guy with glasses. He looked closer.  
"Its Sayrune and Dai-Gunkai!" Taiyo growled.  
"Adaine is so annoying!"

* * *

"Open fire!" Daika shouted and soon all of there guns shot into the water.  
"YEAH! Direct hits on every shot!" Aretenborough shouted in excitement.  
"You idiot, there were no hits!" Taiyo yelled in annoyance.  
"Enemy ship descending!" Kinon informed.  
"Switch fire control to the depth charges!" Daika commanded, Aretenborough pulled a lever and detonations were soon placed on deck then Dai-Gurren's arms grabbed and threw them into the water each only exploding when they made contact. Dai-Gunkai shot more jets at them from below, each hitting its target, making water shoot up from the side and the ship shake.  
"I'm going out! Make sure to cover me!" Kitta said getting into his Gunman along with Kid.  
"Kitta! Wait!" Leeron called but he ignored him. Taiyo soon swung her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the control room.  
"Daika! Your in charge!" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Kitta and Kid jumped into the sea only to have water soon flood their Gunmen. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kitta asked paniced. They plucked them from the water with Dai-Gurren's hands.

"The Gunmen haven't been water proofed yet!" Leeron said as the water started to leak back out.  
"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING EARLIER!" Kitta yelled. Taiyo ran into the garage and closed a hatch that led to Sukai's engine then got in. Simon who was on the deck looked back then ran upto Sukai.  
"Taiyo! The Gunman haven't been water proofed yet!" he called.  
"I did mine earlier remember? I just haven't tested it yet."  
"Then don't go if it isn't safe!" he called.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" she declaired then jumped into the water. Taiyo grinned "It works!" she said happily. "Kinon, Tell me what's going on!"

"Torpedo Gunman off to port!" Kinon informed. Taiyo nodded then soon ducked out of the way as they tried shootng at it.  
"DON'T KILL ME!" She shouted.  
"It's no use! It's too fast! It's on a direct course!" Taiyo's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Someone get Gimmy and Darry out of bridge three and take them into the control room now!" she ordered, fallowed by another water explosion.  
"Bridge three has taken some severe damage!" She a voice said making Taiyo go wide eyed.  
"Gimmy and Darry are safe and sound!" Daika informed making Taiyo let out a sigh of releif.  
"There's another torpedo! Its coming in fast!" Kinon notified.  
"It's not just a torpido it's Sayrune!" The glasses guy added.  
"Taiyo! We're going in too!" Simon said from inside Gurren-Lagann.  
"Gurren-Lagann's special regeneration ability should make it water tight!" Leeron reassured. Taiyo nodded, as the Gunman was thrown into the sea and nearly hit Sukai.  
"Serously?" she yelled exasporated.  
"Sorry." Simon said. Taiyo shook her head.  
"What's your statis?"

"No leakage points yet. It looks like we're good to go." Rossiu responded. "I knew it cou-"  
"Look out!" Taiyo yelled just when Sayrune in the form of a tadpole rammed into Gurren-Lagann then into Sukai causing them both to spin out of control.  
"Is this it, you &^%$# )!" Simon yelled regaining cotrol.  
"Don't cuss! You know I hate that!" Taiyo growled. Suddenly a shrill laugh was heard and Sayrune returned to its origional form.  
"Stinking humans! Battling me in the water will be your last mistake!" Adaine said then Sayrune then started to ram into them repeatedly.  
"The foot flippers have been destroyed! Proportion is down!" Taiyo turned to see Dai-Gunkai attatching its claws into Dai-Gurren and was about to help when Adaine knocks into her again. Sayrune has them both in her claws while Dai-Gunkai pulls Dai-Gurren under.

"Simon! They have Dai-Gurren!" Rossiu informed.  
"Obviously!" Taiyo shouted in irritation. When Adaine started to hit them both over and over, with Sayrune's foot.  
"Think you can devide your attention when battleing me do you? Don't insult me!"

"This is bad! Dai-Gurren has gone beyond it's maximum depth-!"  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE-!"  
"It's cold! and I can't swim-!"  
"Somebody do something-!" Taiyo growled and gripped controls tighter, her energy levels on high and glowing a bright red.

"I'm not in the mood-" she started grabbing the foot she was hitting them with, with Sukai's ankles. "-to waist my time-" she twisted it until it snapped. "DEALING WITH YOU!" Simon pulled his goggles down and in a green flash drills came out of both his hands.

"NOW GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" he yelled destorying the claws that held them, then the two drills came together into a large drill and he started to shoot upwards.  
"You won't get away!" Adaine yelled traying to catch up but Sukai rammed into her repeatedly.

"I've got your back Simon!" she called and pulling on a lever making her go faster and faster.  
"How'd they get so fast! Nothing is faster then me and-"

"SHUT UP!" she said slamming her hammer down on Sayrune's head. She looked up to see Simon was drilling through the water so fast that even the torpedoes couldn't stop him. Then making contact with Dai-Gurren he was able to push them and Dai-Gunkai up to the surface. "Awesome drilling Simon!" Taiyo congratulated.  
"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Adaine yelled. Taiyo got infront of her but she shot passed her and jumped out of the water and onto Dai-Gurren. Then reaching inside the control room pulled out Nia, leaving a large whole. "Desprate times call for desprate measures. I'm gonna make use of the princess a little longer!" she said tightning her grip on her.  
"PUT HER DOWN! LET NIA GO!" Simon yelled Gurren-Lagann up on the deck and Sukai next to him, only Taiyo's sights were set on Dai-Gunkai.  
"Careful now, I dare either of you to take another step. If you do I'll crush your little princess!" Adiane threatened. Dai-Gunkai set their guns on him and Taiyo tightend Sukai's grip on it's hammer.

"You even think about shooting It'll be the end of you!"

"Don't worry about him, I have a hostage with me, so I'll let you kill each other! Train one of your main guns on Gurren-Lagann and the other on the corpse!"  
"HIS NAME IS SUKAI!" she yelled defending her macha as the guns trained on them.  
"Now on my signal, blow them to peices! Or else!" Then Yoko stood in the whole in the wall with her riffle at the ready, making everyone gasp. "-and what have we here? That toy of your's won't work on my Sayrune. Or are you going to kill the princess and remove her as a bargening chip?" Taiyo looked up at her.  
"Yoko wait!" Daika said.  
"Don't be hasty!" Kid chimed in.  
"Yoko don't do it!" Simon pleaded.  
"Be quiet!" Taiyo barked at them not taking her eyes off Yoko. But glanced back at Nia just in time to see her close her eyes gently just before she shot blowing some of her hair off.  
"YOKO!" Simon gasped.  
"Very interesting, and what will you be shooting next? An arm? Maybe a leg? If you make her suffer too badly I may start to feel sorry for her." Adiane said in fake sympathy.  
"Stop this Yoko!" Diaka almost begged.  
"Shut up!" Taiyo snapped. Yoko shot again making more of Nia's hair blow away and hitting Sayrune's shouder, casing her to drop Nia. Taiyo rushed to catch her but was beat to it by an old man.  
"Gramps its you!" Nia said releaved.  
"When'd the old man get here?" Taiyo asked incrediously. Dai-Gurren locked the main guns on her.  
"Careful, fire from that angle and you'll kill us both." Adaine warned. "You humans aren't really that stupid are you?" there was a pause.  
"YOU BET WE ARE!" Taiyo yelled breaking the silence.

"Yeah! To &^%% with it! FIRE!" Aretenborough yelled then fired all their guns at her.  
"GENERAL ADAINE!" a voice from Dai-Gunkai yelled about to come to her rescue when Simon pulled out another drill from Gurren's arm.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled drilling into Dai-Gunkai's mouth and straight through causing the entire thing to explode.  
"Thymilph I- I'm sorry..." Adaine uttered as her final words. Before another huge explosion that caused Dai-Gurren to be swept away by a wave. Sukai and Gurren-Lagann sat at the end of the deck.  
"LETS RIDE THIS WAVE STRAIGHT TO SHORE!" Aretenborough shouted Taiyo threw her hands in the air.  
"WHOO!"

* * *

"This isn't exsactly my strong suit. Don't come complaining to me afterwards." Yoko said using Taiyo's scissors to cut Nia's hair and Taiyo stood by to make sure Yoko didn't turn her bald.  
"It'll be fine."  
"Another thing you just know?" Yoko asked more sarcasticlly.  
"Yes!" Nia said cheerful as always, taking Yoko off guard.  
"Why'd you close your eyes back there?" she asked. "-and Taiyo, why'd you jump to defend me?  
"You are a master with a riffle miss Yoko, I closed my eyes because I had faith in you." Taiyo nodded.  
"Same here." she smiled at them both.  
"Boy, what a moron!"  
"Huh?" Nia said at the same time Taiyo said "What?"  
"No! I was talking to myself." she reassured then handed Nia a mirror. "There, all done." Nia beamed at her reflection.  
"There's something refreshing about it!"  
"Really? You think so?" Yoko asked.  
"I agree. It looks cool." Taiyo said nodding.  
"What do you think Miss Yoko?"  
"Well, it looks nice." Yoko said plesently surprised with her work.  
"Really you mean it?" Nia asked looking back they all smiled at each other until Taiyo yawned.  
"Okay. Girl moment over."

* * *

(**AN: Can I just say how stupid the crew of Dai-Gurren where being in this episode. Yoko was smart in it but still when they had a choice between their leader or Nia they were all: 'OH NO! What do we do?' If someone kidnapped a random girl, and said I'll let her go if you shoot the president do you think those people would be all: 'Oh no! We're so torn!' NO! Those people would be all: 'Heck no, we aren't shooting the president!' look I'm not trying to bash anyone here, I just thought the situation was unrealistic. Kk well, please review! Keep reading! I love you for clicking!)**


	12. It's Ketchup & Water! Episode 13 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 11)**

* * *

_"3...2...1... POKE ATTACK!" Etsuko yelled running up to Taiyo and poking her repeatedly._  
_"Stop!" She yelled her five year old body inferior to his seven year old pokings. She tried slapping his hands away but he was faster and laughed at her futile attempts to stop him, finally she stoped then grabbed his finger and bent it back._  
_"Ow. . OW! TAIYO!" she let go and he rubbed his finger. "Geez, take a joke."_  
_"Well, it's not funny! Quit picking on me like I'm lesser then you are!"_  
_"Taiyo. Your five. You are lesser then I am." He ruffled her hair making her growl then jump on him pulling his hair._  
_"Hey! Stop it!" Aneko said pulling Taiyo off._  
_"Don't touch me!" she yelled pushing away. Aneko put her hands on her hips and looked at both of them. _

_"What is going on?" _

_"She attacked me!" Etsuko said at the same time Taiyo shouted "He keeps poking me!"_  
_"Etsuko stop picking on Taiyo."_  
_"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes. Aneko then looked to Taiyo._  
_"Taiyo, you need to stop resorting to violence." Taiyo blinked._  
_"I don't know what that means." Etsuko laughed making Taiyo kick him._  
_"OW!"_  
_"-it means!" Aneko said getting inbetween her siblings. "Stop hitting your brother when he does something you don't like." Etsuko smiled smuggly and stuck his toung out at her. She clenched both her fists and gave them both durty looks._  
_"Fine!" she huffed then stomped into her room._

* * *

_"3...2...1...POKE ATTACK!" Etsuko yelled ganging up on her with Tomoyo and they both poked her repeatedly. Etsuko poked her hard in her stomach and she cried out in pain. Tomoyo stopped and his eyes widened seeing red staining her shirt and dripping onto the floor. _

_"She's bleeding!" he yelled stepping back. Etsuko screamed at the sight of her blood on his finger. Soon everyone came down stairs to see her to the floor holding her stomach._  
_"What happened?" Keiji demanded._  
_"I- I- don't- she just-" Etsuko stuttered _

_"He poked her!" Tomoyo accused pointing his finger._  
_"What?" Viral asked looking over at him clenching his fists. "She alrady hurt her stomach earlier today! You idiot! She could be seriously injured!"_  
_"She may even get weak because of all the blood loss and have to stay that size for the rest of her life." Makoto said glumly._  
_"I- i-" he looked around with tear filled eyes. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Aneko rushed over to Taiyo and lifted her shirt to see a plastic bag taped to her stomach and red stuff oozing out of it. Taiyo cracked up laughing and so did the rest of her brothers while Aneko and Etsuko looked around in extreme confusion._  
_"Huh?" Taiyo got up._  
_"GOT YA!" she said laughing then put her finger in the 'blood' coming from her stomach and licked it. "It's ketchup mixed with water!" He looked at his sister wide eyed. "That'll teach you to treat me lesser then you!" He blinked then smirked._  
_"Well played little sister."_

* * *

"Hey Taiyo." Taiyo tilted her head back to see Simon standing behind her she looked back up.  
"Hey Simon." She laid on her back looking up at the sky and all that was in it.  
"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her weirdly.  
"Thinking while laying on my back and looking at the sky." she said plainly.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. Then hearing caw he looked up to see several birds in a 'v' shape flying across the sky.  
"How cool birds are." she said then digging into her pocket she pulled out a unfimiliar box like device and held it out to the sky then pressed a button and a light flashed. Simon blinked.  
"What was that?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
"It's a camera. It takes pictures." She said holding it out so he could see. "Iraak gave it to me, he said to use it so it can be easier for me to draw." he gave it back then sat next to her. "He's been acting less annoying lately." Taiyo said referring to Iraak as she looked at the camera in her hands.  
"How do pictures help you draw?"

"When you draw things in real life something is always moving, which makes the pincture change alot. So it's much easier to draw things standing still." she explained, Simon nodded. "It's coming soon isn't it." Taiyo said more then asked. Simon looked down knowing what she meant.  
"Yeah, we should be at Templin in a few days." They were silent as Taiyo looked at the sky in deep thought.

"...Simon... can you do me a favor?"  
"Huh? Uh- yeah. What do you need?" Taiyo sat up but avoided his gaze. "Taiyo?-"  
"When the time comes... don't kill Viral." Simon looked at her in complete shock but she didn't look at him. "I mean...If it's a dire situation where it's you or him then go ahead. But... if we have a choice..." she trailed off and hugged her knees. "I don't want my brother to die when I can save him." Simon looked at her then nodded.  
"Okay." She looked at him wide eyed. "I understand. If you feel that way, then I'm going to try my absolute hardest to make sure we both won't end up dead." He had determination in his eyes as he smiled at her. She smiled widely and nodded.

"Thanks Simon!" she got up then jumped onto the railing at the end of the deck then sat and started taking more pictures. Simon looked at her and smiled slightly a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Simon! So this is where you've been." Nia said smiling down at him. "Is something the matter?" Nia asked. Taiyo looked over her shoulder at them to see Simon get up looking flustered.  
"No- it's just- you- really changed your image Nia!"  
"I knew it, I look odd don't I?" she said looking at her short hair in self-consciousness.  
"No, you don't! Not one bit." Simon reassured.  
"Oh, you mean it?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Well then that's a big releif." she said giggling.  
"That entire conversation was weird." Taiyo said exsamaning a blur in the corner of her picture that she couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Oh, hello Taiyo. It's nice to see you as well." she nodded.  
"Yeah." Nia sat down across from Simon.  
"By the way. There is something I need to discuss with the both of you." Taiyo looked up from her camera then shrugged off her bag and slipped it inside.  
"What is it?" Simon asked at the same time Taiyo said "Yeah?"  
"The thing is I...I wanna be put to work!"

"Huh?" Simon said in shock. Taiyo tilted her head.  
"What?"  
"It's just everyone is toiling away at their tasks. I can't bear to be the only one standing around, doing nothing. I wanna do something! I wanna make myself useful." Taiyo thought about it.  
"Woah, I guess you don't really do anything useful..." she said sounding more rude then intended.  
"The thing is-" Simon said trying to cover up Taiyo's remark. "-your a princess Nia, so just seeing you walking around and smiling is-"  
"Thats not true!" Nia interrupted "I'm no longer a princess."  
"Oh yeah, right." Simon said scratching the back of his head.  
"And even if she was that comment is still demeaning." Taiyo said frowning at Simon.  
"I- uh-"  
"I don't see any harm in Nia pulling her own weight here."

"Simon!" Yoko yelled interrupting their conversation. Simon breathed in releif. Yoko walked up to him, then bent down getting at eye level. "What's this I hear about you going all day without eating anything?"  
"What?" Taiyo said jumping down from her perch.  
"It's no big deal, really, I'll grab a bite when I'm hungry-"  
"Unexceptible!" Yoko shouted "Your the only one who can pilot Lagann. What would happen if you passed out when we needed you." Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Besides, you need to keep up your energy, so you don't starve to death!" Yoko nodded.  
"Eating properly is part of your job." She added finally.  
"Eating properly is part of his job?" Nia gasped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt something did I?"  
"Yes." Taiyo said plainly.  
"Not at all! Thanks to you I have my answer!" Nia said excitedly.  
"Oh, great." Yoko said smiling.  
"You do?" Simon asked. Taiyo grabbed a chunk of his hair and dragged him fallowing Yoko to the mess hall.  
"We'll be back with Simon in a little while." Yoko called over Simon's cries of pain.  
"I found it! I finally found my job!" Nia said smiling. Taiyo's face fell at her words.  
"I have a feeling this is gonna be bad."

* * *

"What's wrong with Rossiu?" Yoko asked looking at his x-rays.  
"I'm afraid I can't pinpoit the exsact cause, but nothing seems physicly wrong. It might just be stress from too much work." Ron said studying the pictures in front of them.  
"Well, even if he's a kid, he's still piloting Gurren day after day. It's no surprize that he's collasped."  
"I don't think your in the position to be making that essesment." Yoko turned to him.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Don't you think that lately you've been pushing yourself just a little too hard?"  
"Not really." Yoko said dismissively. "I'm just doing what needs to be done." Yoko looked through a window that led to the room were Rossiu was sleeping. Taiyo was in there with Gimmy and Darry trying to get their minds off Rossiu and succeeding.  
"...I'd mention it to her." Yoko looked at him to see him looking at them too. "I have before. But she just doesn't listen. She takes it upon herself to be the strong one for everybody. Thats alot of pressure to place on a kid."  
"But, she just makes it look easy." Yoko said as they watched her tell Gimmy and Darry a story using hand guestures and a wide smirk on her face. "The way she believes in herself, the way she never loses faith in anything. It's enough keeps us going."

* * *

"What do you think Nia's gonna cook Taiyo?" Darry asked pulling on her shorts as they made their way to the mess hall.  
"Yeah, will it be good?" Gimmy asked excitedly as always. Taiyo shrugged.  
"I don't know but we'll find out." After those words escaped her mouth the alarm went off making Darry frown.  
"Do you have to go again Taiyo?"

"Can we come to? We wanna help!" Gimmy said jumping up and down. Taiyo frowned not knowing what to say, then bent down to their height.  
"Don't worry. One day you'll get to fight with the rest of us." Gimmy's face lit up.  
"Really?"  
"You really mean it Taiyo?" Darry asked she nodded.  
"You bet. You guys go to your rooms for now, I've gotta make a quick stop to the mess hall." She said standing then running ahead of them.  
"Good luck Taiyo!" Darry called.  
"Beat some Beastmen butt!" Gimmy said waving his arms in the air. Taiyo laughed then turned and smiled at them.  
"You got it Gimmy!"

* * *

"Enemy forces?" Daika asked being one of many looking over Kinon's shoulder

"Well that's what's kind of strange..." Kinon said looking at the radar closely. "Judgeing by the size of it I'd say it's a battle ship. But these readings indicate that it's in the air."

"In the air?" Aretenborough asks unconvinced.  
"Huh, that's impossible." Daika said dissmissively.  
"Actually it isn't." They all looked at Taiyo who sat criss cross in her chair with her chin on top of her fist and looking at the ground in concentration.  
"A long time ago, before Beastmen, humans created battle ships called 'planes' that gave them an airial advantage. So it's completely possible Beastmen could figure out more advanced technology."  
"What?" Tetukan gasped.  
"Like I said, never underestimate."

"If we really are about to take on an air born enemy, how do we go about attacking them?" Leeron asked her. Taiyo shrugged.  
"I don't know."

* * *

"I'm taking over for Rossiu, I'll pilot Gurren." Yoko said on climbing up a ladder.

"I can do it fine by myself." Simon reassured.  
"Don't think I'm up to it? I have been practicing just so you know!" Yoko said with her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Well then that settles it." Yoko said giving him a thumbs up before going into Gurren. Simon looked down at her nervously.  
"HEY!" Taiyo yelled running into the garage then climbing into Sukai. "Don't think you're leaving without me!" getting no response she looked their way. "Hello?"  
"Oh- yeah, right!" Simon said nodding then closing the top while Yoko sat down and connected her fighting spirit with Gurren.  
"Alright! You ^%$# *!" they heard Kitta yell from inside his Gunman, on deck and jumping up and down. "Come and get some of what I got! What's a matter? Come down here! Cowards!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Taiyo yelled going out to deck then went back in. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

"FIGHT ME ^*(% IT!" Kitta yelled not noticing the missiles that were heading for him. "FIGHT ME!" Then the missiles hit causing the ship to shake. Above them owl like Gunmen dropped ammo down on Dai-Gurren taking out all their guns and making them explode.  
"I'm gonna have to fix that." Taiyo said annoyedly.

* * *

"Throw us!" Taiyo commanded.  
"If you go up there now you'll be sitting ducks!" Daika warned, his image on her screen.  
"No we won't! C'mon Leeron! Throw us!" Simon ordered.  
"Are you sure?" Leeron asked.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I SURE? IF I WASN'T I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT!" Taiyo yelled.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Daika said.

"We don't have time to argue!" Yoko exclaimed then Dai-Gurren held them both in its large hands before throwing Gurren-Lagann into the air. It shot up until it was a dot in the sky.  
"Cool." Taiyo said in awe.

"Alright. Brace yourself!" Leeron said, Taiyo smirked then pulling her gloggles up on her face before being thrown up. She landed on top of an enemy Gunman just in time to see Gurren-Lagann combine with another mecha and then started to fly.  
"How'd you do that?" Taiyo asked wide eyed.  
"Taiyo! Hop on our back!" Simon said Taiyo nodded first punching sraight through the Gunman she was on top of then jumped onto Gurren's back. She looked up and smiled wide and threw her hands in the air.

"WHOO! WE'RE FLYING!"  
"Now we can take out that battle ship!" Yoko said excitedly. Sukai took out it's hammer then bending it into a boomerang threw it, knocking into three air Gunmen then returning to her hand. Soon hearing an explosion Taiyo turned to see two unfimiliar Gunmen on their deck.  
"LET'S PAY 'EM BACK TEN TIMES OVER!" the youngest Black sibling yelled from inside one of the Gunmen.  
"Kinon! You so have my respect back!" Taiyo said giving a 'rock on' sign and puting her hammer away just as Gurren-Lagann sped off going out of range.

"Right on their throats!" Yoko said.  
"You got it!" Simon responded as Gurren-Lagann started closing in on the flying ship. Then suddenly Gurren-Lagann colided with another Gunmen, Sukai started to slip but held on. "Taiyo! Are you okay?"  
"Don't worry about me!" Taiyo yelled "What'd we hit?"

"It's been a while, you dumb naked ape!" Viral's voice said from his Gunman.

"Seriously?" Taiyo said annoyedly.  
"You again Viral?" Simon said the same amount of exsaperation in his voice.  
"Do you honestly have any idea-" Taiyo thought fast then jumped up on to another flying Gunman. "-THE DEPTHS OF MY SHAME?" Viral asked hitting them with his Gunman's mohawk. _God, please let this work!_ Taiyo prayed then laying Sukai on it's back and with a red glow it connected sending the Beastman falling out. "YES!" she said in victory then flew to catch up with them.  
"-The humiliation of being the soul survivor, and begging to take part in this battle-" Viral said flying at Gurren-Lagann. Taiyo got between them keeping his mohawk at bay with her millwall.  
"Sounds just like you Viral, you always were a spineless sheep." Viral's eyes grew wide in anger. He pushed her off then swung his mohawk at her repeatedly, her blocking the first few times then getting hit and spinning out of control.  
"I DIDN'T COME...ALL THIS WAY..." he started then smashed it down on Sukai's head. "TO DEAL WITH SOME BRAT!" Taiyo pulled levers and looked at her controls franticly.  
"Crash landing! I'm not getting any response!" She looked down in panic and saw she was about to fall into the large battle ship. She braced herself as Sukai fell straight through and into the engine room. Taiyo opened the top of Sukai and crawlded out then tried to get up but her bruised shoulder started to ache and went out from under her. "Crap."  
"Taiyo!" Simon and Yoko yelled getting out of their Gunman and rushing to her. Taiyo got up and made her way back to Sukai. "Are you ok?" Simon asked stopping in front of her. Taiyo shrugged her bag off and pulled out a screw driver.  
"I'm fine." she growled then opened a hatch that led to Sukai's main engine. She climbed on top of Sukai to get closer and winced slightly but putting her bag down she pulled out some pliars and went to work.  
"Taiyo, your hurt! Come down!" Yoko said looking at her in shock.  
"No."

"You just crash landed! You're bleeding!"

"I can fix it!" She spat glaring at her, making Yoko go silent. She looked back down.  
"Taiyo!" she glared back at Simon who glared back at her."If you keep this up, you'll go into battle in a cast! You won't be able to use your right arm! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Taiyo's eyes widened at his firmness then looked at her shoulder to see that the blood was seeping through her hoodie. Then growling she put her tools away then put her bag on her left shoulder and slid down. She looked down waiting for them to yell at her but hearing nothing she looked up to see them looking at her shoulder.  
"It's okay." Simon looked at her and she looked at her shoulder. "My hoodie seeped up most of it. I'll be fine." she said trying not to wince but he saw it anyways.

"Taiyo!" he said holding her other arm to keep her from falling. They turned to see Viral's Gunman slowly land behind them.  
"Where is Kamina?" Simon scowled at him and Yoko trained her gun on him.  
"Are you seriously that slow?" Taiyo muttered.  
"Why is there only you, a woman and that child here? Tell me... WHERE DID KAMINA GO?" Viral yelled Simon clenched his fists.  
"We'll tell you when you when you say please." Taiyo said crossly making Viral shake in anger.  
"My bro isn't here." Simon muttered making him look his way. "You're looking for bro?" he said glareing up at him. "He's dead." Viral's eyes widened.  
"He's what?"

* * *

"Are you telling me, he died back then?" Viral asked after Simon filled him in. Taiyo blinked.  
"Yes."  
"Kamina's dead?" Viral asked ignoring her, making Taiyo get annoyed.  
"Yes."  
"Are you telling me, that I've been losing to you? To a child?" He asked in disbelief. He and Simon then stared each other down.  
"Three children and yes." Taiyo said looking between the two of them. Viral's eyes narrowed.  
"Your name. What is it?"

"...Simon." he replied.

* * *

"I can go too! I can still fight with my left arm!" Taiyo said as Yoko got back inside Gurren. Simon kneeled in front of were she sat.

"It's okay, what we need from you right now is to rest." Taiyo looked down.  
"I hate not being able to do anything." she murmured.  
"You can get better." she looked up and saw the concern on his face then turned into determination "Don't you worry Taiyo, I'm going to protect you." Taiyo smirked.  
"Duh, of course you will." He looked taken back by her response but nodded then stood up and ran to Gurren-Lagann.

* * *

"That's a fine attitude." Viral said as both of their Gunmen walked towards each other. "Now that that insolent girl is out of the way..."  
"AVENGE ME SIMON!" Taiyo yelled from the side lines shaking her left fist. The Gunmen then went head to head.  
"An insult done to me by a Gunman will be repaid by my Gunman." Viral then attacked with his mohawk and Simon blocked using Gurren's sunglasses which sent them both sliding back.

* * *

Taiyo looked around. _Okay... Think! I can't just sit here. There has to be something that won't put stress on my arm, that I can do? What can I do? What can I do? Wait._ She looked over the area again. _This is the engine room._ As they both fought Taiyo, shrugged off her bag and pulled out her hammer. Then clipped in the middle above her stomach. Then waited for the exsact time Viral attacked she would bang her hammer against something. Useing her left hand was harder but it still got the job done, and Viral seemed to constantly miss an attack or push Gurren-Lagann into a part of the ship's engine. "Idiot." she muttered smiling smugly.

* * *

Viral brought his mohawk down only to have him block it using Gurren's sunglasses. Viral then was about to knee him but he cought his knee too. Gurren-Lagann then kicked Viral's side sending him flying. "How could this be? How could I be losing to a lowly human cub?"

"I'm putting an end to this Viral! Right here!" Simon yelled then kicked him again. Viral landed on his feet on top of the engine and Gurren-Lagann landed across from him.

* * *

Taiyo after hearing another tremor was about to bang her hammer again when three spikes trapped her against a wall. "You, in the Gunman, stay where you are! Other wise I'll crush this she-ape flat!" A voice threatened from inside a Gunman.

"Taiyo!" Yoko called.  
"LET HER GO!" Simon commanded. Taiyo's face was against the wall.  
"Keep going!" she yelled.  
"General Cytomander!" Viral gasped. Taiyo growled.  
"Figures, all the generals are annoying."  
"How much longer are you going to keep playing around Viral?" the general asked.  
"My apologies-" Viral started.  
"I'm not intrested in hearing excuses! Finish him!" Cytomander demanded impatiently.  
"...Yes sir." Viral said then pointed the end of his mohawk at Lagann's face.  
"SIMON! KEEP FIGHING!"

"Stay quiet!" Cytomander barked one of the spikes poking her back. She growled.

"Viral! Your playing dirty! This happens every time. Is this how you really do things?" Simon asked. Viral struggled with what to do.  
"Silence you filthy human! Or this girl's blood will be on your head."  
"You won't use me as a bargaining chip!" she spat pulling a pocket knife from her pocket. An eery chuckle came from behind her. "I won't let someone die, when there's something I can do."  
"And what do you think that little thing will do against me?" Cytomander asked. She ignored him not taking her eyes off Lagann.  
"Keep fighting Simon." she said before turning the blade towards her and peircing her stomach.

"TAIYO!" She kept it there and the blood was soon seeped into her hoodie and dripping on to the floor.  
"Did she just..." Yoko gasped. They all stared wide eyed in complete shock at Taiyo's limp body. Simon's hands shook and his body went numb.  
"What are you waiting for Viral? Finish him!" Viral scowled then reluctantly placed his mohawk on his Gunman's head.  
"I mustn't settle things with the hunman in this manner general. There's no honor in fighting this way."  
"Have you lost your mind?" Cytomander yelled. Simon looked at him in shock. "You've forgotten the dept you owe me, for pulling you up from nothing!" he yelled his eye twitching. Then slamming his fist against one of his screens so hard it cracked. "VIRAL!"

* * *

Dai-Gurren ran at maximum speed up a the mountain then jumped off kicking the flying battle ship, but only suceeded in clipping off one of their main Guns. "It didn't work!" Daika said in frustration.

"DON'T GIVE UP! GO!" Kitta yelled. Gabal held onto the wheel then spun it the other way then making the ship turn and kicking into the engine room.

* * *

"WHAT?" Cytomander yelled as the giant foot entered the room and sent him flying.  
"SIMON!" Yoko yelled. Viral grabbed onto Taiyo and threw her and Sukai onto Dai-Gurren's deck so quickly he was able to catch Cytomander right after. Taiyo landed on her feet then rushed to the end of the deck just in time to see the huge explosion that Gurren-Lagann just flew out of. Then looking down she saw a Viral holding onto the flying ship with one arm and holding onto Cytomander's arm with another. Their eyes locked and he scowled at her, she smirked back.  
"Looks like your not so spineless." Taiyo said more to herself but he seemed to hear.  
"This isn't over human." She nodded.  
"You bet it isn't."

"That looks like a flying device!" she heard Leeron say over the intercom. She looked to see a large sphere floating infront of them. Taiyo ran into Sukai.  
"Right on time! Catch it!" she ordered so everyone could hear her. Dai-Gurren caught it in both hands.  
"TAIYO! YOUR OKAY!" Simon yelled popping up on her screen with tear filled eyes and a wide grin.  
"Yeah. I- You don't have to cry!" Taiyo said who couldn't help laughing at his concern. Team Dai-Gurren laughed as Simon shook head flushing in embarrassment.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order." Leeron said looking at Taiyo's x-rays. While she sat criss cross in a hospital bed, wearing a hopital gown over her shorts and her bag next to her.  
"I told you I didn't stab myself! It was a bag of ketchup mixed with water taped to my stomach!" Taiyo said for what felt like the 50th time.  
"Why did you tape ketchup to your stomach?" Yoko asked looking at her weirdly.  
"It's a trick I came up with when I was five. After that whole thing Adaine did with Nia, I thought I'd come up with a plan if someone ever tried to use me as a bargaining chip."  
"So you've taped bags of ketchup to your stomach ever since then?" Yoko asked, Taiyo glared.  
"It works!" Taiyo yelled in defense.  
"Well, your soulder is severly bruised, luckily the muscle wasn't torn or strained, but you need to rest it for the next couple of days." Leeron said guesturing to her bandaged arm.  
"Well that sucks." She said about to lean against her right fist but switched to her left when Simon rushed into the room.  
"I got it!" he exclaimed holding up an icepack Taiyo took it from him.  
"Thanks." she said then held it to her shoulder. "Sorry I made you guys worry." she said looking at Yoko and Simon who suddenly went serious. "Next time I'll warn you before I fake my own death." she said laughing slightly.

"That'd be nice." Simon muttered, Taiyo looked down. Just then the door opened to reveal Nia carrying flowers.  
"Hello." She greeted then gave the flowers to Leeron then stood next to Simon. "Are you doing alright Taiyo?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded.  
"That's good to hear." Nia said in releif. they soon heard Simon's stomach growl. "If your hungry Simon, lets all go to the kitchen and eat the dinner I made earlier." Simon smiled but then looked back to Taiyo who was about to say something but got cut off by Yoko.  
"Weren't you listening? Eating regularly is part of your job. Now lets go." she said leading them out the door. Taiyo started to fallow but Leeron blocked her way.  
"Not so fast, we still have more tests to run." Taiyo growled.  
"So I have to starve?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring some back for you." Simon reassured.  
"I'll come back as well." Nia said smiling.

"Get plenty of rest, alright?" Yoko asked.

"Whatever." Taiyo said sitting back on the bed as they all left the room. Suddenly there was a loud yell as Rossiu ran out of his bed and out the room. "Hey Rossiu." Taiyo said with a slight wave in his direction.

* * *

"It all started yesterday." Rossiu began sitting next to the bed.  
"Who said you could sit here?" Taiyo asked laying down with Gimmy and Darry sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"I was walking by the galley and Nia asked me to be her taste tester." Rossiu continued.  
"I really don't care!"

"-the taste was like nothing I've ever put in my mouth before." Rossiu said obviously reliving the memory. "It was not of this world."  
"Thats why you don't eat things when you don't know what they are." Taiyo said in a duh voice.  
"However, she looked so excited and happy when she was cooking that I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was awful!" Taiyo shook her head. "So I forced myself to sample every dish."  
"Idiot." she said hitting him upside the head. Then suddenly a realisation hit her. "Simon's gonna eat Nia's demon food!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway.

* * *

"NO ONE EAT NIA'S COOKING!" Taiyo yelled as she ran into the mess hall to see a bunch of Team Dai-Gurren members slump sickly in their seats.

"Now you tell us?" Kid yelled from his place on the floor. She looked around before noticing Simon at the end of a large table pouring a bowl of a suspisious food down his throat. He set the bowl down and smiled with rice all over his face.

"Taiyo! You've gotta try this!" He said pushing a bowl to her. "It's delicious!" she looked at it for a minute then picking up a fork and took a small bite then dropped the fork and licked her hand.  
"No, it's all yours."

* * *

"The operations failure rests entirely on this man's insubordination!" Cytomander said referring to Viral, standing infront of the Spiral King. "Not only is he incompetent, he is defiant. An imbasile beyond any hope of redemption. I ask that you sentance him to death."  
"Really?" The Spiral King asked in a deep voice looking down on them both.  
"Majesty," Viral spoke out from his kneeling position behind Cytomander. "If you order me to die then I will gladly obey your wishes, but before that happens, there us something that...I must know!"  
"Restrain yourslef!" the general ordered.  
"Very well." The Spiral King said ignoring Cytomander. "Ask your question." Viral stood.  
"These humans, I've spent years of knowing them but never comprehended them. Are they truely creatures inferior to Beastmen?" Viral looked at the king his eyes full of anger and fear "These humans... WHAT THE ^&** ARE THEY!"

* * *

**(AN: Hey, this chapter wasn't my best. I wanted to put in that Taiyo is slightly warming upto Iraak and that everyone is in some way getting along because at the begining of this episode it says that Team Dai-Gurrens bonds of loyalty grew stronger after that last battle so I hope that I showed it well. I thought about a way to fit Taiyo into the battles long and hard, and I new she'd end up stabbing herself but I found out that stab wounds take atleast two weeks to heal. So I came up with this! If your wondering why I didn't just leave it at ketchup, its because ketchup doesn't really look like blood becase its looks thicker, so if you mix it with water it thins out. But it has to be hot water, because otherwise when Etsuko felt it he would have known it wan't blood because it wasn't warm. Aren't you glad I have no social life? It gives me more time to make these stories more intresting for you. Anyways review! PV! Subscribe! Fallow! And as always: KEEP READING I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	13. The Sixth Day Episode 14 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**  
**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**  
**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**  
**I CURSE YOU!"**  
**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**  
**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**  
**And with that I give you:**  
**MY Gurren Lagann:**  
**Chapter 12)**

* * *

"Hey Taiyo!" Simon called. She stood on the catwalk above the engine with the other mechaniques then looked down and smiled. Her hoodie was tied around her waist and her face was dirty except for around her eyes.  
"What's up?"  
"Are you buisy?" she turned to the others.  
"You know what to do right?" They nodded and she gave them some last instructions and said her farewells before swinging her bag over her shoulder and slidding down the ladder. "What do you need?"  
"Just wanted to see you- I- i mean I heard you got your badages off." He stammard. She looked at her arm that was now free of bruises.

"Yeah, I can now move freely again." she said in dreamy voice and started to walk.  
"So... your still coming with me and Yoko to see him, right?" Simon asked as they walked out of the engine room.  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."  
"Good." He nodded. There was a silence as they walked down empty hall.  
"We should be there today." Taiyo said breaking the silence. "Are you nervous?" Simon thought about it.  
"No. It's weird that I'm not. Back when bro died, I would've never thought I'd believe in myself."  
"Well, you've grown alot since then. We all have." Simon looked at her for a minute.

* * *

_"Don't worry about it." she said he pulled back and she smiled. "I owe you."_

* * *

"-Taiyo? What did you mean... that one day when you said you owed me?" Taiyo stopped.

"Because you helped me." Simon tilted his head. "That day I made that deal with Kamina... I was alone. Everyone was laughing at me, like I was just a stupid kid. But you didn't laugh. When I saw you I felt like, someone, didn't think I was crazy. You helped me get out." Taiyo smirked at him. "Because of that I know, that even if your down to your core drill, you'll drill through all the walls in our way. Just like you always have." Simon looked at her wide eyed. "Simon?" When he didn't answer she knocked on his forehead. "Speak."

"Ow." Simon said rubbing his forehead then looked at her again. "Taiyo I-"  
"Guys!" Yoko called from the end of the hallway. "We're all set to leave. Are you ready?"

"Uh- yeah." Simon said looking down in disapointment then walking ahead. Taiyo looked at him curiously.  
"C'mon, Taiyo!" Yoko said impatiently.  
"Don't rush me, I'll hit you!"

* * *

"I can never be you bro." Simon said looking at Kamina's cape that flapped in the wind, tied to his sword that was planted into the ground. "But I'm going to do what only I can do." Taiyo stood next to him, with her hands in her pockets, her hood up, head down and her hair blowing all over. "...what only Simon the Digger can do."  
"Don't you worry Kamina." Taiyo said smirking. "What you started, me and Simon are gonna finish for you." they fell silent as they watched the cape fly in the wind like a flag. Taiyo touched the side of her hood where her Team Gurren symbol was. Never before was she prouder to wear it.  
"Simon. Taiyo. It's almost time for them to get started." Yoko informed but they didn't turn around.  
"See you around Kamina." Taiyo said nodding.  
"I'll come back to visit." Simon said stepping back and putting his hands in his pockets. "-once this is all over." Simon started walking back towards Gurren-Lagann but Taiyo and Yoko stayed. Yoko turned, but looked back and nodded before fallowing. Taiyo's eyes never left Kamina's memorial.

"I'll take care of them... I promise."

* * *

"Welcome back. Did you do what you needed?" Leeron asked meeting them on deck.  
"Welcome back! Welcome back!" Gimmy repeated jumping up and down.  
"Welcome back." Darry softly standing inbetween Taiyo and Simon. Taiyo opened her mouth but Simon beat her to it.  
"So did you prepare Dai-Gurren's lithoshpere?" Simon asked Leeron. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"What he said."  
"Just about, we should be finished just as the enemy begins to make their move." Leeron responded.  
"Let's hurry I have a feeling that those Beastmen are gonna be pulling all the stops today." Simon said looking out.  
"-And we've gotta be ready for whatever they throw at us." Taiyo nodded pulling her hood down.  
"You guys are right, and if we don't end this soon, we'll come apart at the seams." Yoko said. Gimmy and Darry looked nervous as they set there eyes on Teplin. "What are you guys looking like that for?" Taiyo asked squatting down next to them.  
"Don't worry guys, we're gonna win." Simon reassured.  
"Do you really mean that?" Darry asked

"But Simon, look how big it is!" Gimmy said pointing to it.  
"I really mean it. Just who the ^&** do you think we are?" Simon said answering Darry's question. Taiyo flicked his head as she stood back up.  
"Who cares?" she asked looking at Gimmy. Then looking around she raised her fist up. "WE'RE GONNA KNOCK IT ON IT'S BUTT BECAUSE IT'S BIG!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted raising their fists.

* * *

"Taiyo!" Iraak called as Taiyo tied her hoodie around her waist.  
"Hey Iraak." She said looking back as he caught up with her. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna help Leeron with the lithosphere." He nodded walking into step with her.  
"Taiyo... there's something I wanna tell you." She stopped and glared.  
"Did you touch Sukai?"

"No!" he said holding his hands up she calmed down and leaned on the wall.  
"Then I don't know what it is. Tell me." He turned.  
"I've never met a more-"  
"Your gonna make a speech before you actually tell me aren't you?" Taiyo said slumping. Iraak looked taken back and Taiyo rolled her eyes. "Fine. Continue."  
"-a more impatient, stubborn, obnoxious" he moved closer with every word making Taiyo flush. "-and strangly beautiful girl in my life."

* * *

"Okay, Taiyo. Um- I- I was wondering if you- no- that's not it." Simon said shaking his head and walking down the hall. "Um Taiyo I think I- no. I really-" he sigh in defeat. "I don't know... what do I say? What can I say? What if I freeze?" he stopped and his eyes went wide. "...what is she doesn't like me?" he turned around and walked back. "I can't do this. I just can't-" he stopped. "No. Bro would never give up! If I turn back now, how can I face the Spiral King?" he breathed. "...Believe in the Simon that believes in you..." he turned again. "Okay, I'll do it!" he walked faster down the hallway but stopped dead seeing that down the hall Iraak smiling down at Taiyo. Taiyo's eyes were wide and her cheeks were red as he bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her get even redder. Simon turned around and ran the other way pushing past anyone in his way then finally reaching his room he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"BACK OFF!" Taiyo yelled pushing him away. She glared icily at him. "If you ever, **EVER** say something like that at all, ever again, I'll punch you so hard you'll only look left for the rest of your life!" she threatened.  
"Bu-but you were nice to me! You said I was less annoying!" She looked at him weird.  
"Because you were! I thought we could be friends not do **THAT**!" she shook her head trying to erase the words he said then bonked him on the head. "What the heck? CREEP!"  
"Then I-i'm sorry..." Iraak said feeling stupid.  
"Yeah, you should be!" Taiyo nodded then looking at his face sighed. "Your forgiven. Just go to your post, and never mention this again." she warned he nodded.  
"Of course." Taiyo pulled her bag up on her shoulder before turning. "Hey Taiyo?" she looked over her shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"-So you aren't even a little intrested-?"  
"No. Goodbye." she said plainly before walking away.

* * *

"Six days." Taiyo muttered as she worked on the lithosphere.  
"Huh?" Leyte said glancing at her. She worked across from her with a cigarette in her mouth that Taiyo told her atleast five times to put out.  
"In the Bible... YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME CANCER!" she yelled glaring at her intensly. Leyte groaned then took it out of her mouth. Taiyo nodded in satisfaction before turning back to her hands and continueing. "-One of the first things it teaches is that God created the world in seven days, and he created humans on the sixth."  
"So your preaching now? What does this have to do with anything?"  
"It's been six days since we got to the Capital." Taiyo said glareing at her from the corner of her eye as she worked. "I don't know what made me think about it, but somethings telling me that this isn't a coincidence."  
"What? You think that todays gonna be the day humans get wiped out or something?" Taiyo shook her head.

"Even though that's not impossible, I don't think that's it." She watched her rench work in deep thought. "...I have a feeling... something bigger then the Beastmen war is gonna happen today."  
"Bigger? How could anything be bigger then this?"  
"Nothing's impossible." Taiyo stated. "...Whatever happens... I just hope we're ready for it."  
"Taiyo. Your needed in the control room. I'll handle things from here." Leeron said. Taiyo nodded then slid out from under the engine.

* * *

"Okay. Explain this to me." Taiyo said inside the control room. Daika was running the plan through her and had a layout in front of them.

"After the lithosphere is done we'll be on an even playing feild. Our first counter will be with our cannons. And if that fails we'll send out the Gunmen with Sukai and Gurren-Lagann leading the way." Taiyo nodded as he explained. The door slid open and Simon trudged in.  
"Hey Simon." Taiyo said looking back at him then pulled an apple from her pocket and tossed it too him. "Eat it. Remember you need to keep your strength up." He caught it but said nothing as he made his way to the game plan.  
"What's the proposal?" He asked in a raspy voice, not looking at Taiyo at all. Daika explained the plan again and Taiyo nodded.  
"If this is going to work we'll need more men in the engine room." She said then grabbed a pen and wrote Tetukan, Jorgan, Balinbow, and Iraak.  
"Balinbow and Jorgan-?" Daika said in disbelief.  
"Don't question me!" she snapped. "They do exsactly what they're told. And I've taken Iraak under my wing. He knows what to do and what to tell them to do."

"Does he now?" Daika said smirking Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Iraak may be less annoying now, but he's still as big of an idiot as the rest of you." she crossed her arms. "Geez, why is Simon the only guy here that isn't a bone head?" Simon's face lit up at this, he was about to say something but was cut off by Leeron's voice.  
"Taiyo, you're needed in the engine room!" she furrowed her eye brows.

"You said you were handling it!"  
"I can't hold the hold the lithosphere with the engine properly!" She rolled her eyes.

"Amateur." she turned around. "Looks like I've got more work to do." She sighed but glared at Simon over her shoulder. "Don't make me have to force feed you that apple."  
"What-? Oh, right." he stammered then took a bite. She nodded in satisfaction before leaving the room.

* * *

"Enemy battle ship detected overhead!" Kinon annouced through the speakers. "It's Dai-Gunten!"  
"Crap. They're here sooner then expected." Leyte growled.

"Don't stop!" Taiyo said biting down on a wire with her teeth. "We can still do this!"  
"Leeron! Is the lithosphere ready?" Yoko asked urgently.  
"Taiyo!" Leeron said ignoring Yoko. Taiyo worked quickly.  
"Don't rush me! You said you were gonna do this!" She yelled.  
"We're now inside Dai-Gunten's fireing range!" Kinon said urgently

"Leeron!" Daika exclaimed. Taiyo finally connected the last wire then Leyte held up a thumbs up.  
"Thanks for your patience." Leeron said into his communications device as Taiyo got up from her creeper then grabbing her bag rushed out. "Repairs are complete."  
"And Taiyo-" Yoko started but she cut her off.  
"On my way!" she said into her comms running down the hallway.  
"Alright! Rapid ascend time! Bring her up!" Daika commanded.

* * *

Dai-Gurren elevated just in time to avoid Dai-Gunten's shots. They then rose from the smoke but were met by a fleet of air Gunmen.

* * *

"Dai-Gunten has launched Gunmen! There's 4!" Kinon's voice alerted "No-no wait, there's 12! uh- Um- THERE'S ALOT!" The ship shook as they fired at them.  
"We're not hitting them!" Aretenborough called.  
"Send up our Gunmen as well!" Daika's voice commanded.  
"Took you long enough!" Taiyo said gripping her controls from inside Sukai.  
"Alright! That's our que!" Zorthy whooped.  
"Our que." Makken nodded.  
"Better keep up, Kitta!" Kid taunted.  
"Hey, just who the %^&& do you think I am?" Kitta said crossing his arms.  
"A major Kamina copy cat." Taiyo said rolling her eyes.

"You the mighty Kitta, eldest brother of the famous Black Siblings." His oldest younger sister said.  
"Kiyoh? What do you think your doing here?"  
"Me too big brother!" the youngest of the Black Siblings exclaimed.  
"Kiyal? Your coming too?"  
"Oh, c'mon big brother! Your short handed aren't you?"  
"That is true." Taiyo said in realization.  
"You little twerp! This isn't training you know!" Kitta yelled "That is a four generals battle ship! It's possible we won't come back alive!"  
"That's why we're going with you." Kiyoh reasoned.  
"Besides, we're avenging Kamina. You can't stop us bro!" Kiyal said making Kitta well up.  
"Awe, you guys."  
"I'll be watching over Dai-Gurren, so you go out there and give them your best!" Kinon said as Kitta sniffled. Taiyo rolled her eyes.  
"Your a man! Stop crying!"  
"Alright, Black Siblings! Lets go out there and show 'em what we've got!" He said shaking his tears away.  
"Yeah!" the three of them said at the same time. They all went out to the deck where they were thrown into the air and flew. Taiyo threw her hand in the air.  
"Yes! It works! We are now Dai-Gurren's first ever air force!" Gurren-Lagann flew in front of her.  
"Gunmen squadren! Fallow me!"

"Well, well, looks like the ameture has turned into a first rate comander." Kitta said making Taiyo roll her eyes.  
"Simon! We're gonna handle these guys, you go for the battle ship!"  
"Are you sure?" Simon asked hesitantly.  
"Of course I'm sure!" Taiyo said in a duh voice "Once we're good over here I'll catch up with you!" Simon nodded.  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Simon nodded before taking off.  
"Alright guys let's go!" Taiyo called flying ahead.  
"Kiyal! Kiyoh!" Kitta yelled and sooon combined with his two sisters before charging into battle.

* * *

"Enemies detected on the surface!" Kinon informed. They all looked down to see a large semi-shpere on the ground slowly approaching.

"It's another enemy battle ship!" Gabal gasped.  
"So now the're sending out both battle ships at once." Yoko said looking through banoculars. The enemy ship then let out alot of their Gunmen and they started to shoot at them repeatedly.  
"TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" Daika yelled over the fire.  
"Easier said then done!" Gabal called back. "There's a hail of bullets on either side!"

* * *

The Black Sibling's combined Gunmen sliced through a Gunman in front of them but didn't see the one coming up from behind. Sukai slammed her hammer down on it and it rammed into another. "Sombody help Dai-Gurren!" Taiyo barked.  
"Get real!" Kid sneered. "We don't have time to-" Suddenly another Gunman flew straight for them Kitta and Kid bolted but Sukai stood it's ground with her hammer ready but Gurren-Lagann drilled into it before it could reach her.  
"What was that?" Taiyo yelled.  
"Just leave all these guys to me, you go help Dai-Gurren!" Taiyo looked at him for a minute then nodded.  
"Okay." she turned to the others. "Move everybody!"  
"No way! This is way to serous to just leave to a single Gunman!" Zorthy called.  
"If we lose Dai-Gurren now then we won't be able to take on Teplin, and that's what we came here for!" Simon reasoned.  
"Then we should at least split up the squadren!" Kitta suggested.  
"No!" Rossiu "If we thin out our offensive capability, we'll just end up losing fights we could have won!"

"Don't waste your time Rossiu, the majority of this team has no idea what your saying." Taiyo said then turned back to the others. "WE'RE IN CHARGE SO DO WHAT WE TELL YOU!" Kitta growled.  
"Okay. WE'RE GOING BACK NOW!" he yelled to the others then turned back to Gurren-Lagann. "Simon, we're counting on you." he said as Sukai then led them all to were Dai-Gundo was.  
"You got it." he said turning to the large amount of air Gunmen.

* * *

Sukai landed on top of one of general Guame's Gunmen then started to attack using her millwall. " #$%!" Taiyo heard someone curse. She growled then looked up to see Gurren-Lagann being held by four Gunmen and Shuzack slowly approaching. Punching down another Gunmen she jumped up into the sky but was stopped by a wall of Gunmen.  
"Crap." She growled but rammed into several Gunmen to make her way in but the wall of Gunmen only seemed to thicken. She heard Cytomander's laugh ring out through the sky when suddenly there was a huge explosion destroying the four Gumnen that held Gurren-Lagann and making Shuzack fly back. "What the-?  
"Taiyo! Are you okay?" Simon asked showing up on her screen.  
"Yeah," she said but pressed a few buttons on her controls. "Aretenborough! Was that you?"  
"No." he said popping up o her screen too.  
"It's coming from the east!" Kinon informed.  
"Taiyo! Look! It's bro's flag!" Simon shouted. Taiyo looked over wide eyed at the group of Gunmen approaching from the eastern horizon and carrying Team Dai-Gurren's flag.  
"Yo, members of Team Dai-Gurren do you read me?" a unfimilar voice asked.  
"Yeah, who are you?" Taiyo asked suspiciously.  
"We saw those pictures of you guys projected in they sky!" he responded.

* * *

_There was a loud click as his image was projected in the air. Sukai ran upto him getting in a battle stance. "By the hand of my mighty Gimber, then your misrable deaths will be projected above the heads of every human on the surface!"_

* * *

"I've come from Dokonai village in the south. The name's Bacho." The voice said.  
"I'm Nocimia from Hatosai village. Good to meet you!" Another voice called.  
"How's it goin' Taiyo?" her eyes widened.  
"Shinsetsu!"  
"You inspired alot of people from our village to come from behind the walls." he said bringing a wide grin to her face.  
"Good job, Pinky."  
"Jaku?"  
"The one and only." he said confidently. Taiyo's face lit up.  
"So that big ship up there is the head hancho huh?" Bacho asked. "Alright guys! Let's go!" Soon all of their new allies started to shoot up at the air ship above.  
"Our reinforcements are handling things up there!" Taiyo said as Sukai landed again. "Now we gotta go and kick some butt down here!"

"YEAH!" they shouted then started to smash all of the ground units.

* * *

Just as Cytomander was about to make another attack Dai-Gurren smashed into Shuzack then into the air ship cashing it to rip in half before exploding. The flaming engine then headed straight for Guame's ship. It tried to get away but couldn't escape the colision. Then there was a large explosion that made the sky seem red.

* * *

Everyone cheered. "We did it! We did it!"  
"WHOO!" Taiyo said throwing her hands in the air. "Alright! Four down, one to go!"  
"Right!" Simon said coming on her screen. "Teplin, here we come!"  
"Not yet!" Kinon said Taiyo looked at her image.  
"What?"  
"There's still a reading on the sonar!" Kinon explained. Taiyo looked past the images on her screen and closer infront of her and saw Guame's ship come out from the flame with out a scratch. Taiyo groaned then banged her head on her controls.  
"Crap."

* * *

"It's running away?" Yoko asked looking at the seemingly retreating Dai-Gundo.  
"WE WON!" Aretenborough shouted.  
"This isn't over!" Taiyo yelled "Aretenborough! Blow him up!"  
"With that armor nothing we throw at it will work." Leeron said making Taiyo scowl.  
"Where's it going?" Yoko asked looking at it closer. Suddenly after stopping right below Teplin, Dai-Gundo started spinning and then a purple and red light came up from the ship and encased Teplin.  
"It's an act of desperation!" Bacho exclaimed "This means we've got 'em on the ropes! Continue the charge!" he said leading with his Gunmen, shooting at the shield as they made their way towards it. It span faster soon creating a wirl wind and blowing them all over.

* * *

"Teplin and Dai-Gundo combined," Leeron said looking at a screen infront of him. "and now they're generating some type of enegry barrior."  
"What?" Yoko gasped

"It means if we don't stop his spinning now, we'll never make it to Teplin!"

* * *

_C'mon Taiyo. Think. Think! You can't just sit here! What can you do? What can you do?_ "Taiyo!" she looked over to see Simon trying to drill into the ground next to her. "I need your help!" She looked at him for a while in deep thought then finally set both of Sukai's hands on his back then pushed down. In a flash of red light he disapeared into the ground. Then hearing an explosion she turned to see that many of their new allies were running into the shield only to get killed.

"IDIOTS! ALL YOUR DOING IS COMMITING SUICIDE!" she yelled jumping up and down but no one seemed to hear. She stopped then pressing a button on her contols listened carefully. "Crap. The comms aren't working!" Suddenly something rang through out the air that sounded like feedback before a large image of Nia was projected in front of the shield.  
"PLEASE STOP THIS!" she yelled causing all of their reinforcements to halt. "Hello there, well met everyone. My name is Nia, and I am the head cook of Team Dai-Gurren." She said then bowed. All of the Gunmen did a slight bow as well. Taiyo facepalmed and shook her head. "As you can see, Teplin is surrounded by a tornado like barrior of light at the moment. If we don't bring it down, you will blow up just like those other gentlemen just did. So don't do anything right now. Please be patient for a while."

"WHAT GOOD IS WAITING AROUND GONNA DO US?" Kitta called.  
"It's gonna keep me from knocking your tiny brain out your ear!" Taiyo snapped even though she knew he couldn't hear.  
"The wirl wind is going to stop soon." Nia said smiling. "Simon will stop it for us." Taiyo looked at her in shock. "I say this, because Simon's drill..." she looked up and pointed up wards. "Is the drill that will break through the skies!" Taiyo blinked then smiled slightly.  
"You got that right Nia." Soon in a flash of green, Dai-Gundo was lifted up by Gurren-Lagann's drill.

"It's not penitrating it!" Rossiu in formed. Taiyo's eyes widened.  
"Woah, when did those start working?"  
"It's only lifting it up!" Rossiu said trying to get her back on topic.  
"Give it time! It can do it!" Simon said. Suddenly Dai-Gundo went down on Gurren-Lagann. There was a long silence before Taiyo smirked and shook her head.  
"Idiot." Simon chunckled flashing back on her screen.  
"Thanks," he said to Guame "That impact just now, helped me peirce through!" Soon Dai-Gundo stopped spinning before starting up again but going the other way.  
"St- STOP THIS! DAI-GUNDO MUSTN'T BE SPUN THE OTHER WAY!" Guame yelled in complete panic.  
"Not our problem! This is why you don't mess with the human race." Taiyo said sticking her toung out at him. Simon and Rossiu let out there final battle cries before peircing though Dai-Gundo causing it to explode and the shield around Teplin to disapear. Taiyo jumped up fist held high. "That was so awesome! You rock Simon!" he smiled and laughed but suddenly felt a tremmor when a large black cylender hit the ground just where Kitta and the others were, making them all fly back. Suddenly more and more cylenders were falling all around them.  
"What in the world is going on here Simon?" Rossiu asked. Simon looked over to Taiyo who looked up at it in awe.  
"Woah." she breathed as Teplin started to crumble and she started to see three large wholes with orange light coming out. "It's a Gunman."

* * *

**(AN: I have decided to split this up into two parts because, I really need a break. So It's gonna be a while before we know whats going on with Taiyo and Simon. I was looking back at some of my chapters and wanted to say, I am so sorry for putting you through so much of my crappy grammar mistakes. I know I said I'd fill you in more on Taiyo's family but I just couldn't find the right places. I hope you guys reconized Shinsetsu and Jaku. If not Shinsetsu was the kind shop owner who gave her the core drill, and Jaku was the guy who picked on her. I had trouble describing Templin so please bearwith me. OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I always make shout outs to people I deam worthy. So put your hands together for INONEPEICE! This chick totally rocks! She's my second fallower and I really appreaciate it! And I know that Taiyo kind of ripped off something Kamina said then got on Kitta for copying Kamina but the point here is TAIYO DOES WHAT SHE WANTS! I hope I proofed this right, because I'm tired as I proof read this and I do NOT wanna go over it again. Okay, now as always... REVIEW! and... KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	14. Promise Episode 15 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 13)**

* * *

_"Do you have to go today?" Taiyo asked as Haruko packed. She leaned on his dresser watching him with a small blue bag on her shoulder. He smiled at her._

_"If I didn't, I would stay." she looked down and growled._

_"Why even come if you just leave the next day."_

_"Hey." he kneeled down getting at eye level with her. "Because I do what I do for you. For all of us." She put her hands in her pants pockets._

_"Whatever." He looked down then back at her._

_"Tell you what." She looked up at him._

_"What?" _

_"That bag is way too small on you." she growled._

_"I know! Keiji's stupid!" he chuckled and slid his bag from his shoulder._

_"Here. I don't use this one anymore. You take it." he said giving it to her. Her eyes grew wide as she took it and looked at all the pockets inside._

_"Thanks!" He nodded and stood up. _

_"Stay strong Taiyo. I'll be back for your 14th birthday." She spit in her hand and held it out._

_"Promise?" he grinned then spit in his hand and shook hers _

_"Wouldn't miss it for anything."_

* * *

"Simon! We should try to evacuate to a safe location!" Rossiu yelled over the noise.

"Your right!" Simon nodded looking around for a place to escape.

"Simon! Fallow me!" Taiyo yelled before launching Sukai into the air and Gurren-Lagann fallowing close behind. They soon found a safe place were they wouldn't get crush but had a view of their new allies blowing up all around them. "Shinsetsu and Jaku! Get out of there!" she yelled.

"They're with us! Focus Taiyo!" Zorthy called she shook her head.

"Right!" Looking ahead of them they saw that Teplin was now transformed into the largest Gunman they had ever seen.

"No- It can't be! The signature where Teplin used to be- It's Gurren-Lagann!" Kinon's voice said.

"What?!" Leeron gasped.

"I'm getting another reading confirming it's Gurren-Lagann!" Once that was said, Gurren-Lagann shot up into the sky and Taiyo fallowed close behind. They flew above the clouds to the top of Teplin then saw a tower, with a glass window and through it you could see a man sitting on a spiral shaped throne.

"Father!" They heard Nia's voice gasp.

"That means..." Rossiu breathed.

"That's Lordgenome." Taiyo growled gripping controls.

"I need to defeat him!" Simon yelled and charged at him with a large drill in Gurren's hand. Teplin then held out it's finger in Gurren-Lagann's way. When they made contact the sky turned green as Simon tried to drill through it. He didn't even make a scratch before Teplin flicked him sending him flying back. Gurren-Lagann then rammed into Sukai and they were both caught by Dai-Gurren's hand. "Ow. That really hurt." he moaned. Taiyo sat up and took her ketchup bag from under her shirt and threw it out the hatch.

"Do me a favor and never ram into me ever again." She said rubbing her side.

"Sorry."

"Are you all okay?" Leeron asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Simon nodded

"Duh." Taiyo said leaning back.

"I can't believe that drill tip couldn't penetrate that." Rossiu said sitting up straighter.

"Simon, please don this." Nia's image said making Taiyo look at her strangely.

"Do what?"

"I know it might be dangerous but I want you to take me to my father."

"Huh?" he breathed

"Simon, I want to speak to my father."

"That's crazy!" Rossiu exclaimed. "Lordgenome isn't gonna let us get anywhere near him, let alone close enough to take you in! We should focus on a long range attack plan, and not how we're gonna get her in close to have a conversation."

"Simon," Taiyo said not taking her eyes off Nia's determined face. "Let her go."

"What?!" Rossiu yelled in disbelief.

"We all have thing's we have to do in order to find ourselves. If this is something Nia feels she needs to do then who are we to stop her?"

"Please Simon." she pleaded. Simon nodded.

"Nia. Let's go."

"Your not serious are you!?" Rossiu asked.

"You bet I am."

"I'm comin' too!" Kitta's voice said. "If I don't go and kick that guy's ^%% I won't be able to live with myself!" everyone else soon agreed with Kitta in their own way making Taiyo laugh.

"Sorry guys, but that doesn't seem very likely." Diaka said looking out at all the Gunmen that just came out of Teplin. "Rossiu was right. They aren't just gonna let us walk up there and pick a fight."

* * *

"How many of those ^%$# things to they got?" Kitta asked.

"Hey, I like the looks of this. Don't you sis?" Kiyal asked.

"Yeah, with so many of them to fight, we can finally show them all the real power of the Black Siblings!" Kiyoh exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, but your totally wrong about one thing."

"Huh?" Kiyal and Kiyoh said looking towards their older brother.

"It ain't just the power of the Black Siblings we're gonna show 'em. IT'S THE POWER OF THE HUMAN RACE!"

"YEAH!" they all yelled together.

* * *

"Taiyo, I need you to stay here." Simon said looking at her image on his screen. She looked back at him in complete shock.

"No way!"

"I need you to lead these guys down here. I'll handle things with Lordgenome." She looked at him for a long time. "I'll win. I promise." She nodded.

"Of course you will." she smirked at him "Go Simon, we'll open a path for Dai-Gurren and you'll take it from there. -and make sure you punch him good for me." he smirked back at her.

"You got it!"

* * *

Gurren-Lagann was put closer to Dai-Gurren's face and Gurren let out it's hand. Nia stood by the glass window when it suddenly opened. She turned to see Old Coco at the controls who gave her an encouraging nod. After nodding back Nia jumped into Gurren's palm and climbed up to Lagann and jumped onto Simon's lap. "Thanks a lot Simon!"

"You ready?"

"Yes." she nodded. Simon closed the hatch then turned back towards Teplin. Sukai sat on top of Dai-Gurren's head in awe at the sight before her.

"Now this is awesome." she said pulling out her camera and snapping a picture of it. Then putting her camera away she then had Sukai jump off Dai-Gurren's head and fly right in front of it. They started to fly towards it, when a enemy Gunman made the first fire fallowed by many more. Kitta and his sister's combined Gunmen flew ahead and started cutting Gunmen in half.

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

* * *

"YOU WON'T BEAT US!" Aretenborough yelled slamming down on buttons and firing all the main cannons.

* * *

"You guys tick me off!" she growled ramming her hammer into a Gunmen's mouth and slugging anyone in their way.

* * *

"There's a thin patch on the right!" Kinon informed.

"Good let's not miss it!" Diaka said as Dai-Gurren turned to the right. They made their way to the top tower but were met by a large hammer that was supposedly Teplin's other hand. Sukai went under them to keep off Gunmen firing from below as Gurren-Lagann brought out another drill.

"We can do it if Gurren-Lagann pulls it's strength with Dai-Gurren!" Simon said.

* * *

From below Taiyo kicked a Gunman's head in as Dai-Gurren made contact with Teplin's hand. They easily made a dent in it, but seeing they needed a little help, Sukai flew behind Dai-Gurren then clapped it's hands together before pushing against Dai-Gurren. In a flash of red they soon drilled straight through Teplin's hand. She saw the main part of the ship stay connected to the finger while the deck and Gurren-Lagann ran straight into the top tower. "It's all you now." She breathed.

* * *

A loud noise came from Dai-Gurren. "What was that?" Taiyo asked. Simon and Nia popped up on the main screen with the same concern.

"The engine gave out. But we'll still be okay enough to get down safely." Daika reassured.

"Taiyo, make sure you far away from them when they eject-"

"Don't worry about me!" she cut off. "I know what to do. What you need to do right now is focus!"

"I will but-"

"Simon!" Yoko interrupted. "This is what we've all been working so hard for."

"Yeah, so hurry up and finish this!" Taiyo added in. Simon nodded.

"Your right." He admitted then cut the transmission.

* * *

Sukai flew away just as when the base of Dai-Gurren ejected and the rest self destructed making the entire hand explode. Taiyo watched as what was left of Dai-Gurren land safely when suddenly a Gunman came up behind her. She moved out of the way as a gigantic axe came down barely missing her. She pulled out her millwall and rammed it into the Gunman's face only to have him dodge, and swing his axe around about to slice through Sukai's stomach. Sukai's millwall turned into it's hammer just in time to block the attack and send him flying back.

"Not bad human. I honestly didn't expect this much. You must be the fearless corpse they speak of."

"I don't know who they are, but they're lucky I let them live after calling me a corpse."

"Oh, such a fiery spirit for such a young girl-" She ran at him and slammed her hammer into him but he caught it. "-and very impatient. I am one of the lower generals Enork and I will not be defeated so easily."

"Of course. All of you generals are annoying and never shut up." he growled before pushing her back and jabbing Sukai in the stomach with the back of his axe.

* * *

"I see that you somehow have managed to arrive." Lordgenome bellowed looking up at Gurren-Lagann from his thrown. "Man of the spiral." Gurren-Lagann step forward but out of no where a sword flew at them. Gurren-Lagann did a back flip and landed on it's feet as the sword stuck in the ground where he was. Soon a Gunman with four arms and a sword in each one appeared before them.

"Nicely dodged." a familiar voice said getting in a battle stance. "As expected Simon."

"Viral." Simon growled and Viral's laughed echoed through out the room.

"As you can see, I'm a whole new being today!"

"Why's that?" Simon asked making Viral smirk.

"I have a new body that needs no rest and can go on fighting indefinitely!" Viral said then ran at them, attacking at lightning speed but Gurren-Lagann blocked him as if it was nothing. "I've become more then a Beastmen! This place will be your grave!" Gurren's hand caught all four of Viral's swords before braking them all. "I- that's not possible! How could this be!?" drills came from Gurren's hand and it was about to run them into the Gunmen's face when it caught it's hand.

"Oh Viral, you poor little creature." Lordgenome said shaking his head.

"Majesty?

"The power I gave you was not meant to be used to overcome the humans." Viral gasped at his king's words.

"Ugh, I don't have time for-" Simon grunted and his energy levels went up but soon stopped himself.

* * *

_"When the time comes... don't kill Viral."_

* * *

He glared ahead of him then nodded to himself before drilling out of Viral's grip then putting the drills away before punching the mecha's face sending it flying back into a wall. "M-majesty...?" he said weakly.

"To begin with, no Beastmen will be a match against a human who has acquired the power of the spiral. Viral, it is true that I have given you a body that needs no rest and can never die, but it was not so you could fight humans. It was so you could be a story teller, who could recount for all time, the victory of the Spiral King."

"St-ory teller?"

"Stay where you are and observe. Observe the fate of a foolish human. And then, until the very end of time itself, tell of the futility of raising a rebellion against the Spiral King."

* * *

The general's Gunman kneed Sukai then did a bicycle kick causing it to fly back. Taiyo's side rammed into controls. Soon recovering Sukai kicked Enork back then brought it's hammer down of him but he blocked it with it's axe. Sukai pushed it's weight onto the hammer and Enork did the same with his axe. "You see, I have a gift given to me by the Spiral King. Every person I kill I learn every thing there was to know about that person-"

"I don't really care." he chuckled.

"There once was a man who fought as you do. Also unaware that his actions would ensure humanities extinction. He and his wife fought carelessly and were so blinded by their possible freedom they became reckless. Even left their own family."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Taiyo asked in genuine curiosity.

"Because I see you have that man's eyes and that woman's face." He smirked as her eyes grew wide. "You're their spitting image of a daughter, and you share their fate!" he yelled about to knee her but she caught it.

"I. Am not. My parents." She said clenching controls as her energy levels went up shining a bright pink. Sukai planted it's foot onto the enemy Gunman's face and ripped off it's leg then using the end of her hammer to beat it's face in she smirked. "I'm Taiyo. If you live, make sure none of your kind ever forgets that!" She said before slamming her hammer down on him and in a pink flash sending him down into the ground in a big explosion. Sukai turned around and flew up higher. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

* * *

While dodging Lordgenome drills Gurren took it's sunglasses off of it's face. Throwing them, they soon split in two then stuck between Lazengann's arms and legs on either side. Soon all of Gurren-Lagann's drills came out then came together to form one massive drill. "GIGA... DRILL... BREAK!" Simon yelled soon flying at them at lightning speed but Lazengann's simply pit down on their drill sending them stumbling back.

"No way." Rossiu gasped. As Lazengann broke out of Gurren-Lagann's sunglass grip and soon stuck them with his drills, pinning them against the wall but soon put them away and they fell to the ground.

* * *

"We should've went with them!" Katashi yelled.

"We know nothing about piloting Gunmen, we'd be dead before we could turn it on." Keiji said dismissively.

"At least we'd know whatever the heck is going on!"

"That is true, even if we wouldn't fight we could've did the behind the scenes stuff, or just be techniques." Tomoyo inquired.

"What he said." Etsuko yawned pointing to his twin.

"We couldn't of all went. One of us would of had to stay with Aneko. And besides this is something Taiyo has to do on her own." Keiji said glancing up at Katashi who was pacing back and forth while the rest of them sat.

"You're saying that?! I thought If anything you'd agree with me! For all we know, Taiyo's probably dead by now!"

"She could also be coming home." Makoto said eating popcorn blissfully. They all looked at him in shock. "Taiyo said she'd be back to help Aneko with the baby. If she's on her way now she may even be back before Aneko hits eight months." He looked at his bowl. "Taiyo has never given us any reason to doubt her." He looked up at them. "In the Bible it says that we must have faith in God. So if we do have faith in Him, we must also have faith in her." Katashi looked at Keiji and smirked.

"Wow, so your gonna be Mr. Optimistic from now on?" Makoto shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that everything's gonna work out." he said before putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. There was a scream and Aneko waddled down the stairs panting and holding her stomach.

"MY WATER BROKE!" Makoto started to choke.

* * *

"Well well" Lordgenome said looking down at Lagann "I see that it wasn't a fluke that you made it this far, but now your mischief ends. Now that you've lost your body you don't have the slightest hope of winning."

"QUIT YOUR STUPID YAMMERING!" Simon yelled. "I'm not gonna lose. Nia, Yoko, Rossiu, Ron, Kitta, Diaka. Every member of Team Dai-Gurren believes in me. The me that Taiyo believes in... the me that my bro believed in... The me that I believe in isn't ever gonna lose to the likes of you!"

"We shall see, I will crush you into dust!" Lordgenome yelled his head soon catching on fire.

* * *

Sukai smashed the end of her hammer so it went through a Gunmen's hand and stuck into the ground then jumped on it's head. Another was about to attack when a bullet went in it's mouth and it exploded. "Thanks Kitta."

"Don't be, I was aiming for you." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smirk played across her face as she jumped over a Gunmen then kicked it from behind making it skid across the ground before exploding in front of Kitta. "HEY WATCH IT!" she laughed. Then hearing a loud bang she looked up to see a massive drill above the top tower and drilling against Lagann. As she was distracted a Gunmen shot at her sending Sukai flying back and flipping over.

"TAIYO!" Kid yelled.

"What's going on?!" Kiyal asked in panic.

"C'mon say something you runt!" Taiyo struggled to sit up.

"Shut up Zorthy, before I punch the wrinkles off your face." she growled coughing up blood. Everyone sighed in relief as Taiyo looked at the ground and saw a reflection of green light. Looking up she saw that the massive drill cracked and completely fell apart. She got up and wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve. She gripped controls and her energy levels went sky high. "Watch out guys!" She smirked up at the enemy Gunmen before her "I'm pumped."

* * *

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, boy." Lordgenome said looking down at a limp Simon. He picked him up from the beat up miniature Gunmen he was in. When suddenly he sprung to life and stabbed the Spiral King in the chest with his last drill. "A core drill?!" Lordgenome gasped in shock.

"My name is Simon. Co-Leader of Team Dai-Gurren. Simon the Digger. If you decide that your going to be a wall that's standing in my way, THEN I'LL DRILL A WHOLE IN YOU EVERYTIME!" he exclaimed twisting the little drill causing a huge explosion leaving a giant whole in Lordgenome's chest.

"I see, your spiral power has grown stronger then my own." he chuckled. "Hear this now, you will soon come to regret it. I will leave you with this warning:

"_**When the land over flows with 1,000,000 apes, the moon shall become &*((' messenger and completely destroy the world of the spiral**_." They all looked at him wide eyed.

"What does that mean?!" Simon called. Lordgenome smiled a terrifyingly evil smile. Nia jumped up and ran towards him.

"Father, no!" she yelled reaching for him as he fell back off the side of Teplin.

* * *

As Taiyo fought she couldn't help but notice something from the corner of her eye falling down and crashing behind Teplin. Suddenly the Gunmen she was fighting seemed to shut off and fall to the ground. She looked around to see that the same was happening to every enemy Gunmen. "What's going on?" Kitta asked. Taiyo listened as Kinon gasped.

"They just stopped. All the Gunmen have stopped moving!"

"Well we knew that!" Taiyo snapped.

"Does that mean it's over." Diaka's voice asked. Taiyo's eyes widened at the thought when suddenly Teplin started falling to the ground.

* * *

"WHOO! You did it Simon!" Kitta said jumping up. They all stood on a hill far enough away they got a good view of Teplin's remains. There was a long silence as they all looked ahead in despair. Taiyo looked down and shook her head. _C'mon Simon..._

"Gurren-Lagann!" Kinon's voice yelled Taiyo looked up at Kinon's image in shock. "They're fine! They're all coming now!" She looked up to see him coming up in the distance and smiled widely and threw her hands up.

"VICTORY!" she looked at the sky. "Thank you." she breathed.

* * *

"Okay you stand here." Taiyo said moving Kinon next to her siblings. "And you stay there. Now, you over here- DO WHAT I SAY!" she said rearranging the entire group. They stood close together but you could still see Teplin's crumpled remains behind them and Gurren-Lagann coming from the horizon. "OKAY!" she said happily after everything was in place. "Stay still!" she called over her shoulder then climbed on top of Sukai and pulled her camera out. "Smile! This picture is gonna turn into a painting that will be in many history books so don't look stupid!" she warned before capturing the moment.

* * *

**(AN: Alright- wait. It's not over…. Wow. This is embarrassing…)**

* * *

"MAKE WAY!" Taiyo yelled pushing past people in the halls and even knocking into a nurse making her papers fly everywhere. "SORRY!" She had a bandage wrapped around her head, her shoulder and her knee and bandages on her side too but that didn't slow her down one bit.

"TAIYO!" Simon yelled running after her. He had bandages all over his face, inside his mouth, and even on his hands. Taiyo skidded to a stop in front of a desk. She stood up straighter and let out a breath.

"I'm here to see Aneko Imaniyuueru." The lady looked up at her boredly and then sighed before getting up then walking back to a file cabinet. Taiyo tapped her hand on the desk impatiently as the woman checked each and ever file in search. She opened her mouth but closed it again shutting the drawer and opening another. Simon finally caught up with her then bent over panting "Could you please not be so slow?!" Taiyo asked in exasperation.

"Room 701." The woman said but her face turned sour after processing what Taiyo had said.

"Thank you!" she called spinning around and rushing towards the elevator. Simon groaned before running after her.

"Taiyo! Slow down." he pleaded as she stopped and pressed the elevator button.

"Don't tell me to slow down! My sister is having a premature baby! I'm not gonna slow down!" she said pressing the button repeatedly. "Besides, I had like twenty cans of soda to keep me awake for the trip back so I have a very bad sugar rush!" She said holding her finger against the button but soon groaned in frustration. "Forget this!" she turned around then threw open the door to the stairs and started to run up them.

* * *

Simon started out running but soon trudged behind her and after getting up to the seventh floor he found the room they were in and saw Taiyo sitting at the end of Aneko's bed with the little bundle in her arms. Her brothers stood around her as the baby wailed. Taiyo rocked her slowly. "Hi baby." she said smiling down at her. "It's okay. You won't be stuck with all these idiots, I'm gonna be here." Her brothers shot her dirty looks but the baby laughed, making her smile wide, making Simon's cheeks turn pink. He smiled slightly at her but soon found Katashi standing there glaring over him. He laughed nervously.

"H-hey Katashi..."

"Simon!" Taiyo said in a loud whisper. They both looked over at her. "C'mon, you got to see this!" she whispered excitedly. He looked up at Katashi who stared him down as he slowly made his way to where Taiyo was. He started to sit next to her but Katashi grabbed his arm.

"Heck no!"

"No way!" Makoto said shooting daggers.

"SH!" Aneko scolded and Taiyo glared icily at them then pulled Simon's other arm making him sit causing all of her brothers to tense up. She moved the baby slightly in her arms so he could see her. The baby's hair was a light reddish color, she had her mothers light skin and she laid sleeping in Taiyo's arms.

"Consider this your birthday gift." Etsuko said Taiyo looked up at him.

"Today's the 24th?" Tomoyo snickered.

"You forgot your own birthday?" she smiled down at the baby.

"I don't know. Today feels like a rainbow." Etsuko leaned over to his twin.

"How hard did she hit her head?" Taiyo threw her core drill at his head.

"Shut up!" she barked quietly then seeing the baby moan she went back to rocking her. "Back when God first sent a rainbow it marked a promise that He would never again kill off most of the world in a flood. I'm not saying that God's never going to have anything like this happen to us again, but... today, it feels like a promise that there will be better days to come." Simon smiled at her and she shifted and gave the baby back to Aneko who looked exhausted but her face lit up as she held her new child.

"I know a name for her. Niji." Taiyo smiled then looked over to the baby's face.

"Your gonna mark the new generation Niji. Where humans walk free under God's painting."

* * *

"So... you'll catch up with us soon right?"

"After a week I'll be there. But I don't know for how long." Taiyo said with her right hand in her pocket and her left holding onto Simon's. At first she grabbed his hand so he'd quicken his pace. But after he did, Taiyo didn't want to let go and Simon, by interlocking his fingers with hers, didn't seem to want her to either. They both looked down trying not to blush. "I think, two months at the most. I'll need to alternate between being there, and helping with the baby. Plus I always need to help my family first." Simon seemed to tighten his grip at those words but Taiyo ignored this. "But I'll make sure to keep in contact. And give me regular updates on how it's coming along." Simon nodded.

"Have you heard from your brother yet?" She shook her head.

"No, but it's fine. Haru may be late a lot, but he'll come back. He always does." Soon seeing Gurren-Lagann outside the gates (That are in the process of being taken down) she let go and put her other hand in her pocket before turning to face him. "Tell everyone I'll be there soon." Simon nodded.

"I will." He looked at her for a long time making Taiyo look at him weird.

"Um... Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still here." He nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Taiyo... I really-"

"Simon!" Rossiu called. "We need to leave soon if we're going to get back on time!" Simon turned.

"Right. Sorry." he said then got inside Lagann. He looked down at her. "I almost forgot! They want to know what it should be named." Taiyo smirked.

"Kamina City! What else would we call it?!" He smiled down at her and waved she gave him a 'rock on' sign before he closed the hatch.

* * *

**(AN:-oh wait. Still not the end.)**

* * *

"Taiyo!" a familiar voice called making her turn in disbelief.

"Kangoshi?!" she rushed up to the obviously flustered woman. "Are you okay?! What happened? Did Magine kick you out?!"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Kangoshi?" Rossiu asked opening Gurren's mouth, "What brings you here?"

"Is everything okay?!" Simon called down.

"Taiyo, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She said ignoring the boys. Taiyo looked at her curiously. "It took me a while to find this place-"

"Just tell me!" she cut off. Kangoshi looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Aida was attacked by Gunmen a couple weeks ago..."

"So... Do you want me to help? I mean, I'm busy but I could try-"

"Sweetie." Kangoshi cut off. "Your brother Haruko was in the village when they attacked." Taiyo's eyes went wide "I'm so sorry." She stumbled back with tears filling her eyes.

_Two weeks ago I lost the one person who was always there for me. And I didn't even know it._

* * *

**(AN: NOW it's over. I really enjoyd making this because I know it's going to be the last chapter you see for a while, and I'm going to miss these guys too. I didn't wanna leave this on a sad note but, alas. It needed to be done. I thought'd I'd put in a sweet moment too. Like, saying; They're not together yet. But here's some hope for you guys. I LOVE ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS! And I hope they will be more to come! I won't be here for a while [D,',X] But I will be back! [XD] Okay. PLEASE REVIEW! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	15. Seven Years Go By Episode 17 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 14)**

* * *

Taiyo jerked up and butted her head against the bottom of a Grapearl. She groaned and slid out from under the newer form of Gunmen. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep on the job and got up pulling her goggles down from her eyes.

She had the dream again but shook her head forcing herself to forget.

Taiyo definitely grew over the years. Her hair was noticeably longer reaching her shoulders she wore a navy blue t-shirt with a gray gear on the front. She also wore tan baggy pants. She wore her usual black boots and gloves and her old hoodie had the sleeves cut off turning it into a vest. She yawned rubbing her eye as she glanced up at a picture that hung on the wall. It was a painting of her and Simon standing in front of their Gunmen. Taiyo had her arm on top of Simon's head smirking and holding up a 'rock on' sign with the other hand while Simon just smiled widely.

Taiyo smiled slightly then looked down. "…Simon."

* * *

"_t-Taiyo?" she glanced at him then looked back to the fire in front of her. _

"_Yeah?"_

"…_.If you want me to stay longer-"_

"_I'm fine Simon." She cut off and gave him a half smile. It had been three days since she found out about Haruko's death, and Simon didn't wanna leave her alone. "They need one of us there to build the city…" She picked up her bag from next to her feet which Simon was surprised to see was extremely lighter then usual. Then without warning, she tossed her bag into the fire._

"_Taiyo!" he yelled she shook her head._

"_It's just a bag, Simon." but he ignored her and reached into the flames. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Taiyo yelled pulling him back. Simon patted down the bag then held it out for her. She looked at his reddening hand in concern but he just looked at her with his determined eyes._

"_I'm not letting you give up that easy."_

* * *

She grabbed some leftovers from yesterday's dinner then turned on the TV as she heated it up in the microwave. The phone rang and Taiyo quickly pressed the 'end call' button. She knew it was Ron telling her the moon probe was about to launch. She remembered a couple months ago when that project started and Ron immediately went to her. But she didn't want any part of it, she thought the whole thing was stupid. What did they think they were gonna find? Some alien army on the moon? Even if there was Taiyo didn't want to know. She felt like whatever Lordgenome meant by his prophecy she should trust God with and not go peeking around the unknown. But of course telling that to Ron or Rossiu only led to arguments. And her arguments with Rossiu always triggered the violent side of her anger.

The microwave beeped and she took the bowl out and grabbed a fork before plopping down in front of the TV.

* * *

"_Are you sure we should keep the Gunmen faces on the buildings?" Simon asked as they looked over Taiyo's blue print of the layout of the city. She nodded._

"_Yes. Firstly because it'll look awesome! And secondly because it'll remind everyone where we've come from. How we overcame so much to get here." Simon smiled at her then nodded. _

"_Alright let's go!" She smirked and nodded back, folding up the paper and getting to work._

* * *

"Oh come on Rossiu! Have a heart!" Simon pleaded looking up at his right hand who just placed another stack of papers on his desk. Rossiu looked at his phone.

"These are all citizen complaints." he said glancing at Commander Simon. "-The sewers are backed up, taxes are too high, neighbors are too noisy. It's all self-centered nonsense. They've all completely forgotten what life was like in the pits." He said then an envelope caught his eye on top of the stack of the papers in a familiar handwriting. He quickly took it from the pile.

"What's that-?"

"Nothing." Rossiu cut in quickly putting the envelope in his pocket. "Just a letter for me was mistakenly put in there." Simon raised his eyebrow then soon shrugged.

"I think it's great they've forgotten."

"Is it though?" He countered. Simon eyed him.

"Is something bothering you Rossi?" He shook his head.

"No sir." Soon hearing a buzz their attention shifted to the door but Simon's eye caught a painting that hung above the door.

* * *

"_-And this will be Simon's office." Simon looked around the room in awe at the wall that were all windows and had a perfect view of the city from all angles. There was a desk on the opposite side of them and it had nice marble floors. Taiyo nodded in approval._

"_Good job Ron." He smiled._

"_Don't thank me sweetie, your specifications made it easy." Taiyo scowled and was about to say something when Leron's phone beeped. He opened it. "Looks like there's some difficulty with finishing your office. Don't worry, I'll take care of it in a jiffy. See you two around." He said winking before leaving the room. Taiyo shook her head._

"_Weirdo." She glanced at Simon before walking further into the room. "So, what do you think?" He smiled._

"_It's great." Taiyo raised an eyebrow._

"_Wow, your easy to please." She said then sat on his desk. "There's actually one more thing." She said then pointed above him. He turned looking above the door and saw a painting of the entire team Gurren in front of the ruined Teplin palace and Gurren-Lagann flying above their heads. His smile widened when he saw that Taiyo had painted herself in there with both her hands in the air flashing her 'rock on' signs. He turned to say something but saw that she was looking out the window. "So this is our future, huh?" Simon couldn't help a blush forming on his cheeks. He slowly made his way over and stood next to her looking down at the city too._

"…_.Yeah. -I guess it is." She glanced at him and snickered slightly before turning back to the view._

"_Awesome." She said then leaned back on the palms of her hands. "…It's beautiful."_

* * *

Simon smiled slightly seeing Taiyo's image then his eyes went back to the door as it slid open. "Well met you two." Nia's voice said as she peeked into the room.

"Nia." He said not even noticing he was forcing himself to smile.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Taiyo yelled in victory as she slid from under the newer model of the Grapearl then tossed her wrench into her old bag. Her phone rang for the seventh time making her groan. "What?" she answered in annoyance.

"Where the &*(( have you been?! I've called you like, four times!" Leyte's voice shouted.

"Don't cuss." She snapped then scratched her head. "Only Leeron calls me now days. It's getting annoying. I may need to change my number. -Or throw my phone in the ocean." Leyte chuckled slightly.

"Did you finish the new model for the Grapearl?"

"Just now." She said smiling at her work. "I'll ship it off tomorrow." There was a long pause. "Hello?"

"…Don't you think you can come back now?" she groaned.

"First Leeron, then Iraak and Kid, then Kiyal and Kinon and now you."

"You were staying in your village to help Aneko with her kid, then you wanted to play super hero for different charity cases so you took a job as an engineer. But come on Taiyo. Your work there is done. We need you here."

"I would. But the thing is I go where God wants me." She snapped.

"What about Simon?"

"What about Simon?" Taiyo repeated and she could almost feel Leyte shake her head.

"You do whatever you want Taiyo-"

"If I did I'd be there." she cut off causing Leyte to go silent. "Bye." she said before hanging up.

* * *

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" Nia asked looking up at Simon.

"The city." Nia looked back at the view and smiled.

"Yes."

"..Everybody's living happy lives under the sun.."

"Your right." she said softly. There was a pause before Simon spoke again.

"Maybe it's time to get out."

"Huh?" Nia asked looking at him curiously.

"Time to forget that you're a princess and I'm the Supreme Commander. To see the same things, hear the same sounds and share the same laughs. Maybe it'd be nice to have that kind of life now. My eyes would be my eyes, and your ears would be my ears. Maybe something like that would be nice." He said then took out a small ring from his pocket.

"What's this?" She asked looking at it Simon smiled.

"Let's get married Nia." Nia looked at him for a while then a small smile lit up her face.

"No way!" Simon's eyes widened in shock.

"-W-what?"

"I appreciate this token of affection." Nia said looking down at it. "It is very pretty. But I think it'd only be rude of me. Because not too long ago, you gave me this stone," she said pulling a green rock from her pocket. "And you just gave me words, and have put me in a place in your heart which I know all these things were not meant for me."

"…Nia…"

"She misses you." She said making Simon's eyes go wider.

* * *

"_Taiyo?" _

"_Hey Simon." She said not glancing at him from what she was doing. It was a week after she'd turned 16 and after missing her actual birthday by three days he refused to leave her side to make up for it, as she traveled back and forth from Kamina City to her home village. She sat on a stool with her legs crossed as she painted. Different colors stained her face but she didn't seem to mind. She leaned back and admired her work. "You can come in." She said and he stepped into the room. "Just watch your-" she stopped short as he yelled and she felt a thud when he hit the ground after tripping over her back pack. "Step." she finished turning in her chair. She jumped down then stepped over Simon's body to close the door when a foot stopped her. _

"_The door, stays open." Katashi growled. She scowled._

"_You listen in on us. You'll wake up under Sukai's foot." she threatened then turned again only to see Simon looking at her painting. It was of the city view from Simon's office only it was at night where the stars and the moon lit up the sky she sat behind him. "The sky will not harm you by day, nor the moon by night. The Lord will keep you from harm- He will watch over your life. Psalm 121:6-7." She muttered making him turn to her. "-when I first came home after going to the hospital and started reading my bible again. That verse stood out to me. I think that it's God telling me. Don't worry about the stupidness that's coming out of Lordgenome's mouth, because I'm gonna be there. …So, when I drew the sky, I thought of it as God watching over the city. Like he's watching over our future." There was a long pause until Simon looked down and cleared his throat._

"_-Taiyo, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Taiyo's eyes grew wide and waited then soon scowled._

"_Well, tell me!" He flushed in embarrassment._

"_Oh- yeah, right!" He took a deep breath. "I-"_

"_Taiyo!" Her sister's voice cut in making her growl. "Come-"_

"_I'M BUISY!" she yelled then shut the door from her sitting position. Then turned to him. "Go on." _

"_But Taiyo! W-what if Aneko needed-"_

"_She can wait two minutes! What did you want to say!?" Taiyo cut off quickly getting irritated. Simon's eyes widened and he took another breath. _

"_I-I've w-wanted to know.. If you-" He stopped and searched his mind franticly for the words to say._

"_Simon?" He racked his brain but he drew a complete and total blank. Taiyo knocked on his forehead. _

"_Ow." he said grabbing the spot on his head that hurt._

"_If I what?" she asked rather impatiently. Simon stared at her for a while before finally just crashing his lips onto hers. Taiyo's eyes widened as he soon pulled away. Her cheeks became redder then ketchup and water. She smiled and nodded before kissing him._

* * *

"TAIYO!" A loud yet tiny voice yelled then ran up to her. Taiyo boredly stuck her hand out to the side just in time to catch the seven year old's head before she could attack her in a hug. She then pushed her gently causing her to fall back laughing.

"You know I don't like being hugged Niji." the little girl sat up, her blue eyes sparkling and her straight light red hair slightly falling in her face.

"I know. I just missed you!" Taiyo smiled slightly and sighed.

"Three seconds." She smiled brightly then jumped into Taiyo's arms. "One… Two.. Three." she said and Niji let go but still smiled in satisfaction.

"What, no hug for me?" Aneko asked from the door. Taiyo shrugged.

"Sorry. You should've been born cuter." Aneko shook her head and closed the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too."

"So how's things at home?" Taiyo asked turning her way.

"Pretty good." Aneko sat next to her. "So how's your freedom?"

* * *

"_Simon and Taiyo sitting in a tree-" _

"_ROSSIU!" Taiyo yelled. By this time she was eighteen but still easily irritated. He sighed_

"_Yes?"_

"_I told you from the beginning I have no patients. So you have two minutes to get Gimmy away from me before I brake him." She said glaring at the orange haired boy._

"_Go on Gimmy." he said and the 10 year old stuck his tong out at her as he left the room. Taiyo sat back in a chair in Simon's office as Rossiu continued to speak. _

"_These are all citizen complaints." he explained gesturing to the stack of paper's on Simon's desk. Taiyo glanced at the pile and looked back to Rossiu._

"_So? What are we supposed to do about them?"_

"_All you do is sign the dotted line at the end of each document saying your taking these complaints into consideration." Simon looked at the pile nervously. Simon was nineteen now and stood three inches taller then Taiyo._

"_So, we have to read each one of these?" _

"_I wouldn't." Rossiu said glancing at his watch. "There's no need-"_

"_No need?! We could be allowing people to marry plants for all we know!" Simon's eyes widened as he stopped himself from finishing his signature._

"_-I-it doesn't say-"_

"_It could!" she cut off. Rossiu sighed._

"_Just pointless complaints. 20% have to do with the sewage problems-" _

"_I'm working on it!" Taiyo yelled out in frustration making Simon chuckle but Rossiu's eye twitch._

"_-taxes are too high, neighbors are too noisy-"_

"_What are we supposed to do about that!?" Rossiu growled at Taiyo's interruptions. _

"_-and other villages in the pits requests for help. Weather it's repairs, transferring them into Kamina City, or medical aid." Taiyo's eyes widened._

"_-and why are we just now hearing about this?!"_

"_Because despite what you think Miss, we can't do everything all at once."_

"_Your taxing the citizens half a million dollars! Instead of wasting money on your stupid moon probe, we could give them a quarter of that!"_

_"That puts the world in danger! Or have you forgotten Lordgenome's words!" Taiyo stood up._

"_Idiot! Are you gonna let a few words control your every move?!"_

"_That's enough. Both of you." Simon interrupted firmly, making Taiyo growl. Simon's face softened. "We have to know what's going on Taiyo." She shook her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets._

"_Whatever!" she said before leaving Simon filled with guilt._

* * *

"_I'm just not a politics person." Taiyo said avoiding Simon's gaze. She had her hood up to sheild off the rain while Simon just let his hair get soaked. Simon looked down._

"_Where will you go?" she shrugged putting her hands in her pockets._

"_Where ever God takes me." she said then smirked up at him. He had a look of sorrow on his face and Taiyo ducked down to meet his eyes. "I won't have a phone for a while, but I'll write. Every week! And when I do get a phone I'll call." He paused before attacking her in a hug. Taiyo hugged him back. "It's not your fault… I just need more freedom to do what I know is right." He held her tighter not wanting to let her leave._

"…_.I promise. I'm gonna look after this city. I'll look after everyone of them" Taiyo pulled back to get a good look at the determination in his dark blue eyes and her smirk widened. _

"_Obviously."_

* * *

"So what's on?" Aneko asked as Taiyo flipped through channels later that night.

"Only crap comes on, on Thursdays." Taiyo said boredly.

"What does crap mean?" Niji asked Aneko making her eyes go wide.

"It means poop." Taiyo responded in the same tone of voice.

"Taiyo!"

"What? That's what it means." she said stifling a yawn and Niji tilted her head in confusion.

"So poop comes on TV?" Taiyo bursted out laughing when suddenly the TV went to static. Taiyo soon stopped and her brow furrowed. "I just fixed the TV yesterday-"

"-_**The spiral nemesis will bring about the destruction of this universe." **_A robotic voice said interrupting her. A dark figure appeared on the screen with red marks covering it's body. _**"We anti-spirals exist to prevent that from happening." **_As the figure spoke the camera seemed to shift angles and revealed that the figure was a woman with long blond and blue hair. Taiyo's eyes widened. _**"The growing human population and civilization will advance explosively. So then we will destroy you before that happens." **_The camera shifted again revealing the face of another familiar face.

"That looks like Uncle Sim-"

"Shush!" Aneko said just as Taiyo snapped "Shut up Niji!" Taiyo's focus went back to the screen.

"_**That's what the human inhalation system is?! That mecha!?" **_Simon gasped.

"_**In three weeks the moon will break away from it's orbit and directly impact the earth. And that will be the end of it." **_Taiyo quickly darted from her place on the couch and towards her window and looked at the moon. The same moon she used to paint and looked at every night.

"_**In response to this news, the new government has pressed charges against former Comander Simon." **_Rossiu's voice said through the TV making Taiyo's head turn.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**(AN: I'M BACK! I honestly missed you guys a lot! I'm sorry that I took so long. This chapter was more difficult then I thought it would be. Plus it's very hard to write when there's kids banging on your door wanting candy. XD Oh! I have people to thank! Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Ninja Demon Alchemist Arin, matthieu-Williams and lets not forget my peeps from Quizazz! O.o Oh my gosh I just favorite my own story. I DID NOT DO THIS ON PURPOSE! Please someone tell me how to undo this… anyway. Thanks to Cool Loner Chick, DarkWolf967 and Nikki Desiderio! Thank you all! After writing this I found that Taylor Swift's song I Almost Do really was a good song to represent Taiyo and Simon's relationship throughout her absence. By this time Taiyo is 21 incase you don't feel like doing the math. If you have any questions just ask I think I'm obligated to answer. Or you could answer my question because I seriously don't wanna be one of those lamos who favorites their own story. ALRIGHT! That's all for now! KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


	16. Regret Episode 18-20 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 15)**

* * *

"_Done." Taiyo breathed just as she put the last of her stuff away into her small house. _

"_That's it?" Katashi asked and she rolled her eyes._

"_Why else would I say done?" her brother ruffled her hair._

"_Your lucky I even helped you, runt." she pushed his hand away and frowned._

"_Don't touch me!" she snapped then crossed her arms. "Could you put the boxes in the recycling?" Katashi waved his hand dismissively._

"_Yeah-" he stopped short when his phone rang "Hello?" he sighed into his phone then made a slightly confused face. "Uh sure…" he held the phone out to his sister. "Leyte?" Taiyo grabbed the phone._

"_You can put the boxes away now." she said before putting the phone to her ear making Katashi glare before bending over to pick up the boxes._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Hey Taiyo. Listen I know your just now settling into your new place, but Rossiu's already got your first job ready for you. Think you can handle it?"_

"_Yeah. I've got a couple weeks until I head underground. What's the job?" Leyte chuckled_

"_Don't get cocky kid, this jobs gonna take more then a week. Rossiu wants a completely new form of Gunmen for the new law enforcement. He wants them faster, stronger, tougher and he wants them soon. Can you do that?" Taiyo smirked._

"_Easy."_

* * *

Taiyo sat with her head down on Sukai's controls, failing miserably at sleep. Her Gunmen walked straight to it's destination as it's pilot tried to rest. Just as Taiyo grew so did Sukai. True, the mecha remained the same size and form of a skeleton but one of the most noticeable difference was it was now a sleek black.

Every time Taiyo closed her eyes her continuing nightmare would play out. Over and over again she had to watch Kamina die. Haruko die. She forced herself to wake up because she refused to watch Simon die too.

_This entire situation is so messed up. _Taiyo thought to herself._ The more I think about it the more I just want to hurl a rock at Rossiu's head. _Taiyo shook her head. _No. No amount of wanting to scream at Rossiu was gonna help this situation. _Taiyo sat up an rubbed her eye scanning over the scene around her. She soon registered that she was about 300 miles from the nearest town.

* * *

"_I say Iraak."_

"_Taiyo." Simon sighed but she shook her head._

"_Fine, then Kitta."_

"_I've already picked Rossiu."_

"_Simon. At this point I'd be okay if you chose Gimmy and Darry!" She said throwing her hands in the air it was the same year they defeated the Spiral King and where now in Simon's office debating on who should be their second in command. _

"_What's wrong with Rossiu?"_

"_He's annoying." Taiyo growled. Simon rolled his eyes._

"_C'mon Taiyo."_

"_Simon." Taiyo said locking eyes with him. "I'm telling you. If this is your final decision. You will regret it."_

* * *

"Simon has now been condemned to death." Taiyo's fist slammed down on the counter.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at the TV in the small diner. People around her gave her weird looks. Some nodded in agreement while others glared at her but she ignore them either way and focused on Simon's trial.

"Hold on a second!" Kitta yelled out from the court. "First of all, it was crazy to make Jorgan Simon's defense attorney! And Gimble was the prosecutor, and you were the judge! You had no intension of giving Simon a fair trial!" Kitta yelled taking the words from Taiyo's mouth.

"Good riddance." a lady mumbled from a booth behind her. "It's that Commander ^&%# *$)'s fault we're all in this me-"

"Just shut it you old bat." Taiyo snapped making the lady's mouth drop. "You look ancient enough to remember the days underground right? And I bet you were one of the top complainers about how you were tired of all the earthquakes and the killings and you just wanna live in peace. Well, there's no such thing as peace. That dream died along with Eden. So you can point your finger at the one's who helped out of your whole. But keep it to yourself so you don't taint the children's ears." Taiyo spat glaring at her. The lady huffed and stood up leaving.

"Why I'd never-"

"Well now you have." Taiyo said boredly looking back up at the TV and some guys around her started to clap.

"-this may quiet down the unrest for now, but what about after?" Daika asked Rossiu. "What do you plan to do about the falling moon?"

"An evacuation plan is already underway. To ensure humanity's survival, we must quell this foolish disturbance at once!"

"Say words we can understand!" Taiyo yelled shaking her fist at the screen.

"Why are you so mad? The new government has come up with a way to escape!" a man said. Taiyo scowled.

"Do you honestly think their way of escape is going to get 1,000,000 people into space?" Taiyo asked and the man's face fell. "The first thing they do is bring on the people they chose should live. Then it's a first come first serve. The rest stay here." she said then went back to watching the screen again. "-even the people underground won't be safe…"

"-with New Surpreme Commander Rossiu at the reins." Gimble finished making everyone around her grumble.

"Is this some sort of coo Rossiu?!"

"This is nothing like a coo-"

"THIS EXSACTLY A COO!" A man shouted Taiyo nodded her head.

"DANG RIGHT IT'S A COO!" she yelled as she ate a fork full of her eggs angrily. She stared at her plate clenching her fork tight in her hand. "Your not dying on me Simon." Taiyo muttered.

"Excuse me-" She looked over to see a boy around her age smile at her. He wore an apron and held a bin filled with dirty dishes and looked as if he worked there. "But I couldn't help but notice your resemblance to that girl in the portrait." he said gesturing to the picture on the wall which was none other then the picture of the entire team Gurren standing in front of the destroyed Teplin. "So, is it really you?" I raised an eye brow then nodded.

"Yep."

"If you don't mind, I think my boss would like to see you." Taiyo raised her eyebrow and finished her food before nodding.

"Okay." She shouldered her bag before fallowing the boy up the stairs.

* * *

"Who the ^%$$ are you?" Simon asked just after a Beastman almost clawed him after he put his tray away in the cafeteria.

"I will avenge General Cytomander!" the shrill voice of the chicken like Beastman said.

"You mean one of the Spiral King's generals?"

"Yeah that's right! If you didn't kill Cytomander then I'd still be flying in the sky! But no! Instead-" the Beastmen stood up straighter and lifted up his arm. "Look here! Look at what they've done to me! They locked me up in here, then they cut off my wings! -and now I'm pathetic! I'm nothing but a disgrace!" he said in utter sorrow then soon switched back to anger. "-and it's all because of you Simon! Die!" he yelled before running at him. Simon did a good job of ducking away from the bird-creature's attacks but failed to notice the Beastman's foot trip him, causing him to fall on the ground. Simon backed up against the wall as the bird was about to attack again, when suddenly a foot hit the bird in the side of the face pinning him against the wall. "V-viral!"

"The weaker the bird, the shriller the squawking. Why don't you shut your beak for a while." Simon's cell mate growled.

"You &^%$#$ ! Are you siding with Simon!? But you're a Beastman!"

"-because I'm a Beastman, the sight of a weak pathetic Beastman makes me sick!" He yelled before kicking the bird through the wall. He then directed his attention towards Simon. "Oh, how the mighty naked ape has fallen."

"What?"

"You've lost Gurren Lagann, that blonde woman you love, and all of your friends." Simon avoided Viral's gaze. "-and now that you've gone back to being just a common naked ape, you can't even manage to protect yourself! Can you!?" Simon growled looking up at Viral and started to get up.

"What'd you say?"

"Even when he was bare-handed, Kamina held his own against me. Even that pitiful little worm Taiyo-"

"SHUT UP!" Simon yelled.

"Oh my, is that anger in your eyes? Don't like what I'm saying do something about it." Viral egged on. Simon got up at let out a battle cry before ramming his fist into Viral's face, and missing.

* * *

The boy knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." a familiar voice called. He opened the door and peeked in.

"Sir? I have someone here who I think you ought to see." he said before opening the door fully. Taiyo looked in to see a familiar woman sitting in a chair carrying a two year old boy and next to them was a older looking man with light brown hair, glasses with smaller frames, and dark blue eyes. His face lit up.

"Taiyo." he said in a small voice careful not to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Hey." she said stepping into the room. The woman smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you Taiyo." Taiyo's eyes wandered around the tinier living room. On the walls were wedding pictures and Taiyo couldn't help but scowl at the one of her with her hair straightened and in a frilly yellow dress, glaring intensely at the camera throwing flower petals on the ground. She looked back towards her sister-in-law and smiled.

"Is that Gestu?" she nodded and Taiyo's smile faded slightly.

"He looks like him…" Keiji nodded.

"I noticed that too." Taiyo looked over at Keiji.

"So have you heard?" Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Um.. I'll just put Gestu down, he's really tired." she informed her husband before leaving the room. Keiji turned towards Taiyo.

"Please tell me you really came just to visit." Taiyo shook her head.

"I didn't even know this was your place." Keiji locked eyes with his little sister who was now full grown.

"Taiyo, please. You don't have to-"

"Yeah, Keiji. I do." Taiyo said firmly but was careful not to raise her voice. "Because the moon isn't just gonna touch one place then go back. It's goanna crash into us. And when that happens it's going to effect the entire planet and everyone's gonna die." She stated bluntly. "-and I doubt space, where the anti-spirals are, is going to protect us. So I do need to go. I need to do whatever I can." Keiji sat down taking this all in and put his face in his hands.

"How far does God intend to test us?" he breathed. "Was it so wrong for four kids to dream of everyone living on the surface? Are we human's so sinful we don't deserve even that?" I shook my head.

"It's the anti-spirals who believe we don't." She put her hands in her pockets. "Listen Keiji, I have faith in God as much as you do but in this situation, His will has nothing to do with it. Even the bible says there's a time for war. And this is it."

* * *

"_We appreciate all your help Taiyo." Kangoshi said as Taiyo was wrapping up someone's wounded arm in Adia village. After the war many village merged together and since Aida was one of the only underground village with a clean water supply it became the hospital center of the underground. Taiyo shrugged._

"_No problem." she said and the female nurse smiled at her and touched her arm._

"_Your brother would be very proud of you." Taiyo's eyes widened and she smiled as she went on. "Even when we all excluded him. He was a good man. Stuck up for us when that awful Beastmen Viral showed up." Taiyo stopped dead and turned to her eyes wide. _

"_Viral?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry if it's too much for you to hear-"_

"_No. Just- Viral was here when Haruko died?!" Kangoshi hesitated before nodding._

"_He was the one who killed him." There was a long pause before Taiyo slowly went back to wrapping the injured arm in gauze. _

"_Do you recognize that name?" The patient asked. Taiyo nodded._

"_More then you know." After finishing up she angrily threw the rest of the gauze in the first-aid kit. "...I'm not even surprized."_

* * *

"Look. Another wall." Taiyo said glaring up at the moon then smirked, tossing her core drill into the air then catching it. Just as she came into town there was a huge explosion and saw Kitta's Gunman zoom passed her. "I see they've been busy." She said then put the drill in the ignition.

"Working hard Kitta?" a familiar voice said through the communicator.

"Yoko?! Is that you?" Kitta asked in shock.

"Where's Simon?" she asked.

"He's still in that prison down there."

"Then I'll leave my friends back there to you." she said then flew passed him.

"Hey wait just a minute! You show up out of nowhere and steal the rescue for yourself?!"

"Hey, at least you've got me." Suddenly every familiar face popped up on Sukai's screen.

"TAIYO!?" they all gasped.

"You honestly didn't think I would miss this did you?" she said smirking at them then Sukai jumped into the air and soon having her hammer, bigger then ever shoot out from hand. Taiyo bent it then threw it toward the larg mechas. While it was in the air it thined out. The anti-spiral machines quickly moved out of the way but soon where sliced open when it came back.

"No fair! Your gonna hog them all!" Kid complained. Taiyo rolled her eyes. As Sukai cought the hammer and it disapeared into it's arm.

"I see you've stayed the same."

"Taiyo." she turned towards Iraak's image on the screen and he avoided her gaze. "You should go get Simon." She paused then nodded.

"Kay. Don't embarrass me!" she called to the rest of them before Sukai fell to the ground and took off running at lightning speed.

* * *

"_**What the anti-spirals seek is humanity's complete utter despair. They have taken every necessary step to achieve that aim." **_Nia said. She wore a black body suite with red lines all over and developed a robotic voice. Her eyes turned back and on her shoulder was a glint of green.

"Nia. Y-you'd do that? Why would you go that far?!" Nia was silent, which made Viral stand in his cell.

"-Why you little-" Suddenly a bullet whizzed by Nia's head.

"So, I don't see you for a while and you have to go and turn into a real boring &^%$#." Yoko said aiming her gun at the anti-spiral messenger. "Nia."

"Seriously Yoko." Taiyo growled getting up from the floor. She picked up her old hammer and rested it on her shoulder. "I try to make a dramatic entrance and you practically blow my brains out!"

* * *

**(AN: OMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!? Okay for this chapter I have A LOT to say. First off. In the previous chapter I didn't think I made it clear enough that Taiyo was the one who created the Grapearls so in here I wanted to specify that. And if it makes no sense I'm sorry. I was eating a Reese's at the time so I was distracted. SECOND! In the episodes at this covered I really wanted to have Taiyo in five places at once. And one of those places I wanted her to be was the trial. But since I knew she couldn't really **_**be **_**there, she was watching it. Oh. I also thought that part where Rossiu got hit with a rock was funny so I put Taiyo wanting to throw a rock at him. XD -.- I have a sick humor. THIRD! I added in the prison fight because it's one of my favorite fights of the show. But I found it disturbing to have them in those towel skirts. So I just had them fight in the Cafeteria. FOURTHLY! I also liked the conversation between Leeron and Rossiu because a lot of people say that when war breaks out or things get rough it's because of God's will and a lot of times it isn't it's just because we live in a world of sin. But we have to remember God isn't against us. Plus I named Keiji's kid after one of Taiyo's triblings. If you caught that raise your hand! Oh my gosh I'm babbling so much I've gotten all the way to FIVER! I honestly thought my last chapter was sloppy but you all loved it so… COOL! DarkWolf967 actually asked a good question. She asked if Simon and Taiyo were goanna get married in the end. And honestly I don't know. When I started this I was thinking through the entire second part except for the ending. And when I think about Taiyo and Simon I want them to get married but at the same time I don't think It'd be best for the story. So my answer to this question is a solid….maybe. **

**LAST THING I PROMISE! After doing this I realized that there's a lot of scenes that I wanted Taiyo in but didn't put her in. So after I'm done here I was thinking I could start a mini series called 'If Taiyo was there…' But I would only be able to do that on my Quizazz and Quizilla journal. So what do you think? Would you guys like that or are you just like… Why am I still reading this AN?! Okay now as always. KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!) **


	17. I'll Never Forget Episode 21 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 16)**

* * *

_"HARU! HARU!" Taiyo yelled looking through the house. "HARU!" _

_"What's wrong Taiyo?" Viral asked coming out of his room looking down at a three year old Taiyo. Taiyo pouted, then pointed to her right eye. It had been about two weeks since their mother left Taiyo with claw marks on her eye and it still hadn't faded. It even seemed like it got harder and harder to see out of it."It won't go away!" she said frustrated, he kneeled down patting her head. _

_"Hey, it's okay..." she glared at him._

_"Don't pat my head! I'm not a baby!" he laughed. Taiyo touched her eye and frowned. "I don't wanna have a mark on my face forever!" he sighed._

_"Hey, you wanna know a secret?" she looked at her brother wide eyed then nodded. _

"_Yes!" He pushed his blonde hair away from his face to reveal a long scratch over his eye that ended at his cheek. Her eyes widened."Woah!" she said poking it._

_"Ow!" he said holding it, then chuckled at his sister's curiosity. "Taiyo!" _

_"How'd you get that scar?!" he put his hair back over his eye._

_"It happened before you were born, dad hit me with a belt." she frowned crossing her arms._

_"Dad's a doodoo head!" he laughed. "Someone should hit him with a belt!" he messed up her hair as he stood up._

_"I know, Taiyo." he said walking into the living room. _

_"So what do I do now?!" she asked fallowing him, he turned around then pulled her hair from behind her ear and put it in front of her face._

_"There, now no one knows the difference." she smiled._

_"Now I'm like you, Viral!" he smiled down at her and picked her up._

_"Yeah, you are."_

* * *

"Taiyo." Simon breathed eyes widening at his former co-leader. Taiyo and Nia stared each other down before Nia looked back to Simon.

"Surrender to the inevitable. Humanity has no future." she said before slowly depixelating before them. Taiyo ran up to Nia and sung her hammer at her stomach but she disappeared causing her to create a hole in the wall. Taiyo growled.

"I'll have a lot of rage stored up for this war." she said turning as Yoko started to pick Simon's lock.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been hiding out?" Yoko asked glancing at her. Taiyo shrugged.

"I've been around, fixing things, building stuff. Helping people with, fixing things and building stuff… You?" she said leaning against the cell next to Simon's avoiding looking at him. Simon did the same, frowning to himself. Yoko saw this but decided she'd stay out of it. For now.

"I've been living on an island just-" Taiyo soon tuned her out. She tuned everything out. Just on the other side of the bars she was leaning against was Viral. His hair was to his shoulders now but it was definitely him. It suddenly seemed like everything else disappeared. For what seemed like eternity she just stayed frozen to her spot looking at him. Suddenly feeling her gaze he looked at her. Just that tiny movement pulled her back to reality. Months of anger towards him poured into her body. Her eyes hardened and she stepped back before bringing her hammer down on the lock on his cell. Viral jumped and scooted back against the wall. Taiyo held her hammer so tight her knuckles changed three different shades.

"Taiyo!" Simon said just out of pure shock. Taiyo's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and her grip of her weapon eased. She glared at him then threw open the cell door then moved from the door frame. Viral's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Your letting me go?"

"I've got a entire planet to save." Taiyo growled. "I don't have time to worry about you. And I'm not gonna build up hatred towards you. All that's gonna do is hold me back." She then sat down and picked the locks on his chains. " I'm gonna forgive you. But I'll never forget." She muttered knowing that he knew exactly what she meant. After finishing she picked her hammer back up then looked back to her former team mates. Simon stood next to Yoko free from his chains. They both looked at her in concern and she chuckled slightly.

"You should see your faces," She said making Simon's eyes widen "It's just like the old days. Huh?" Simon shook his head.

"Not exactly." Taiyo's frowned. Then there was an awkward silence.

* * *

The doors of the prison slowly opened and suddenly something was thrown towards Taiyo's face . She quickly ducked down and Simon caught it before it hit him. "I haven't let my anger lead to violence in a year and three months. Anyone really wanna test that?" she growled getting back up and looked towards the rest of the faces she hadn't seen in a long time. Simon opened his hand to see his core drill and looked back at his team.

"You're a free man again." Kitta said then turned to Taiyo. "-And look who's all grown now?! Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well you weren't looking." Taiyo said rolling her eyes.

"Well here's a bunch of familiar faces." Viral said smirking.

"I said 'well' first. Find your own word." Taiyo muttered as Jorgan and Balinbow just noticed Viral's presence.

"Hey that's-"

"What he doing here?!" Jorgan said making Taiyo shake her head.

"Right now we need every good Gunmen pilot we can get." Simon said taking Taiyo by surprise. Kitta nudged Simon slightly.

"We gonna do this or what?" Simon looked up at the moon who seemed to take up most of the sky.

"If we don't stop that thing, we don't stand a chance."

"Good you know about that. That saves us a lot of time." Kitta said as Taiyo climbed into Sukai then stood on top of the seat.

"LISTEN UP NINIES! The moon-!" she stopped then quickly dug into her pocket and took a picture of it then put her camera back. And pointed to the sky "The moon! Has now become another thing that's in my way! AND THAT'S TICKIN' ME OFF!" she yelled. Making the group grunt in agreement. "So I'm gonna kick some alien butt so Simon can drill through that stupid thing! Now, who's with me?!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted in agreement.

"Wow, who ever thought you'd be a leader of men."

"You know your really annoying me." Taiyo said glaring at the blonde-headed Beastman. Suddenly something sprung into the air and landed on Simon's chest.

"Boota!" Simon said smiling.

"That thing isn't dead yet?" Taiyo scowled.

* * *

"_Just some more paperwork sir." Rossiu said. Simon nodded and dark circles formed under his eyes. Complaints seemed to only get higher and higher and the fact that he was doing them alone didn't help. _

"_Rossiu." Simon suddenly said before his right hand could leave. He turned._

"_Yes sir-"_

"_Have I received any letters?" Simon cut off. Rossiu sighed._

"_No sir. None." he said causing Simon's face to fall in disappointment. He sighed. "Expecting one sir?"_

"_It's nothing. Your dismissed." Simon muttered letting slight anger seeth into his voice. Rossiu nodded then walked through the automatic doors of his office. Once he was in his office he went to his desk and pulled open a drawer that at fist seemed empty then he pulled out the bottom and lifted it up and it was still empty. His eyes widened._

"_Looking for these?" Kid said lifting up a stack of envelopes all with the same return address. Iraak stood next to him glaring at Rossiu. His eyes narrowed at the both of them. "You know, stealing people's mail is illegal right?"_

"_The letter was addressed to the building. And the law states you may not open any letters."_

"_-And I bet you made sure it said just that so you'd be in the clear. Aren't you clever." Iraak said stuffing his hands into his pockets._

"_Is there something you wanted Second and Third General Iraak and Kid?"_

"_I just found it funny how Taiyo mentioned writing to Simon every week." Iraak started and Kid shrugged _

_"Yeah, Especially since I didn't know Taiyo could be so sappy. I was shocked by that alone." he said then his eyes narrowed. "Then… I found it even stranger that Simon hasn't heard from her since she left."_

"_I don't exactly see how this is any of your concern. You see Supreme Commander Simon doesn't need anymore distractions-"_

"_Of course your opinions are as close minded as ever." Iraak spat._

"_Look, your starting to sound just like her. If I didn't know any better I'd say your feelings are getting the better of you-" Iraak clenched his fists. Kid's eyes widened then turned to Iraak._

"_Woah! You like Taiyo!?" Iraak let out an irritated sigh then grabbed the letters from Kid's hand._

"_Bet it tears you up, talking to her but knowing she'd rather write letters to no one then be with you-"_

"_Just shut up! You just wait until we show Simon these-"_

"_We won't." Iraak said interrupting Kid, then tossing them onto Rossiu's desk._

"_What!? What do you mean we won't?!" Kid asked fallowing his friend. Iraak glanced at him then the door slid open and they both walk through._

"_We won't need to." he said just before the doors closed. _

* * *

"Don't sweat it." Leyte said through the communicator after everyone started to feel as if their Gunmen were falling apart. "The Dai-Gunmen configuration was originally designed for atmospheric re-entry ."

"Atmospheric? What that? Can you eat it?" Jorgan asked. Taiyo face palmed..

"No."

"It just means you can fight in space." Leyte exclaimed making everyone cheer and Taiyo rolled her eyes before leaning back in her seat with her feet up.

"Well get it back." Yoko muttered "A care free world where kids can play under the sun. I didn't get why that was so important to you then, but I see it now." Taiyo glanced at her through half closed eyes before nodding.

"It's about time."

* * *

"Rossiu!" Simon's voice rang out then a green light shot the anti-spiral ship making it back away from the Arc-Gurren. "The moment you give up it's over. Or have you forgotten. This drill is the one that's gonna tear through the sky! You ready Viral?"

"Oh that?" Viral asked from inside Gurren. "That might be entertaining." he said before Gurren-Lagann got into a battle stance.

"We embark on the winding spiral path, the paths on man and beast intercept!" He yelled.

"-Joined with yesterday's foe to smash fate, and grab tomorrows path with our own hands!"

"What the heck are you saying!?" Taiyo asked in confusion also getting ready.

"DESTINY COMBINING GURREN-LAGANN!" they both said at the same time. "JUST WHO IN THE-"

"SIMON!" Taiyo growled pulling a lever and her energy level went up.

"DO YOU THINK I AM!?" they finished and suddenly an explosion of green light came from the mecha.

* * *

**(AN: Hey, I know this is a short chapter but longer chapters are to come! I'm really tired now, so I'm gonna leave now. I seriously don't have the energy for caps. Happy Thanksgiving. Keep reading. I love you for clicking)**


	18. Moon Episode 22 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 17)**

* * *

"Woah, that shock wave wiped out half the small Moogann!" Kitta exclaimed.

"WHOO! Sore one for us!" Taiyo said punching the air then suddenly a glint from the moon caught her attention. "Simon! Look out!" she yelled just as a pinkish-purple beam shot out, heading towards the Arc-Gurren.

"WHAT THE-" he started before Gurren-Lagann got out a large drill, shielding Arc-Gurren.

"What was that?!" Taiyo asked.

"Giant beam platform detected on lunar surface!" Cybela informed.

"Simon! We've got the Moogann, you go and deal with the moon!" Kitta said and Simon nodded.

"Right." Taiyo wanted to say something but was interrupted by a Moogann barely missing her. She growled then turned her core drill in the ignition suddenly changing the inside so she was in a sitting position and soon gripped a handle. Sukai's right hand soon transformed into a cannon and the mecha zipped through space getting in close to blow the Moogan in an explosion that would cause all around it too blow up then soon incased them in a ball, destroying the tiny fibers. Sukai then continued to do so three more times and Taiyo laughed in triumph as some of them tried to chase her.

"Come and get me suckers!" she said when suddenly the Moogann shot past her. Her smirk widened and she lifted Sukai's cannon. "Idiots!" she yelled before shooting one in the middle causing it to explode and the rest fallowing. She even caused one nearby a Grapreal to detonate on accident. "Gimmy!" she yelled out to the orange haired teen causing him to go wide eyed. "I didn't make you that Grapreal so you could just sit in it and day dream! Get off you lazy butt!" she yelled at him causing a pink Grapreal to turn to her.

"Nice to see you again Taiyo." Darry said her image flashing on my screen making her smile slightly. Gimmy frowned scoffing at his former superior.

"Remaining Grapreal units form up now! Don't let the old timers show us up!" Gimmy yelled causing Taiyo to glare at him.

"Don't let me catch you once this is over."

* * *

There was an explosion coming off the moon's surface when Gerren's sunglasses came back to it. Then multiple of the moon's craters turned into laser beams which were charging, turning into the bright pinkish-purple color. The beams shot at Gurren-Lagann and Simon let out a large drill to block the attack. Simon pushed against the anti-spiral's powerful force, sweat dripping off his forehead and letting out curse words. Soon Sukai's skeleton hands pressed against Gurren's back.

"Taiyo! Stay out of this!" Simon snapped causing her to growl.

"Don't be an idiot! You can't push against this cannon power on you own!"

"I can do it just fine!"

"I'll belch you one." Taiyo said making Simon go silent. She frowned before pushing against Gurren sending a red shock through the mecha, sending the pinkish beam back to it's source making every one of the laser cannons explode off the moon's surface.

"That looks like all of them." Viral muttered.

"Your welcome." Taiyo growled in Simon's direction.

* * *

"Thank you!" Aneko said greatfully as she parted ways with the man who showed her to the underground hide out. She held onto Niji's hand as they looked around the cavern that was crowded with the rest of the population. Large screens showed the outside. Where there was volcanoes erupting, tsunami's starting and tornadoes spinning around. Then there was a screen showing the moon and the Gumen in space appearing in flashes of light.

"Aneko!" two familiar voices yelled. She turned and saw her two brothers run over each other to get to her.

"Tomoyo! Etsuko!" She called and ran over to hug them.

"Uncle 3! Uncle 3½!" Niji said happily.

"Do you know if anyone else made it?" Aneko asked.

"Makoto's here," Tomoyo nodded.

"-Yeah he was with Katashi." Etsuko continued and Aneko sighed in relief.

"Good, so how have you guys been?"

"Alright. The alien invasion was a nice surprise." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad it happened before testing started." Estuko said earning a glare from his brother.

"Aneko!" Keiji yelled rushing up to her with his child in his arms. "Is everyone here?" he asked and his little boy wiggled inside his grip.

"It seem like it.."

"Taiyo?"

"BMFSH!" Niji mimicked the explosion on the screen which was from a pink and green light. Niji looked towards a boy with dark blue hair and overalls. "That's my Aunt Taiyo and Uncle Simon!" she said beaming proudly.

"Cool!" the boy said smiling at her and pointing to the screen and saying something about his teacher. A little girl next to him with light brown pigtails and a pocka-dot dress glared at Niji.

"Hey! When did she start calling Simon Uncle!?" Etsuko asked angrily.

"Not okay." Tomoyo growled and Keiji let out a sigh.

"I thought so…" he said then looked at the screen.

"So what do we do?" Tomoyo asked and Etsuko snickered shaking his head.

"What can we do?"

"We can pray." Keiji said firmly and his eyes widened when he saw the moon's surface peel to reveal a face making it seem almost like a jack 'o lantern. "Repeatedly."

* * *

"What the heck is this!?" Taiyo yelled pointing at the Spiral King's head angrily.

"It's simply a bio computer that we generated from his nervous system." Leeron informed.

"SO!? This is wrong! You don't just go around digging up graves. Poking around the minds of the dead-!"

"It was necessary." Rossiu scowled. "It's not as if we had a choice-"

"There's always a choice." Taiyo said glaring back at him.

"That's a surprise coming from you."

"Disgusting." Viral said referring to Lordgenome, momentarily keeping Taiyo silent.

"Viral, your resemblance to your sister in uncanny." the Spiral King said slightly amused by her.

"Wow. And I thought I didn't like you before." Taiyo said icily.

"Please try not to be angry with me. Either of you. I must say this isn't a bad experience."

"It seems as though you've changed." Viral said in a softer tone.

"You think so? Perhaps I have. Maybe it's because I've been set free from the burden of my flesh."

"Now the burden is past on." Taiyo said more cold hearted then intended.

"Five minutes to atmospheric entry!" Cybela warned.

"It's no use! It's just too big!" Leeron said.

"Do not give up!" Taiyo ordered. Suddenly a lay out of the moon appeared on each screen. It soon went into more detail and showing the inside of the moon revealing a giant whole.

"Insert your spiral power source here. The moon will then come under your control." Lordgenome explained.

"Under my control?" Simon asked.

"The moon is my flag ship. The Cathedral-Terra."

"How do you guys have these Gunmen stored everywhere!?" Taiyo asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Gimmy! Darry!" Simon called. "Take over the controls!" He said making them jump up in excitement.

"Right!" Gurren-Lagann soon shot out of Arc-Gurren and straight into the moon to be replaced by Gimmy and Darry, leaving a slightly seething Taiyo. "Now let's show some mas production model pride!"

"Can it Gimmy!" Taiyo yelled.

* * *

"Three minuets to atmospheric entry!" Cybela said

"Gimmy, Darry! A minuet before atmospheric entry, the Arc-Gurren will disengage and retreat." The crew looked to Rossiu in shock. "I will protect the lives of the one hundred and eighty thousand people aboard this ship." He said then turned towards Taiyo who was returning his stare. "No matter how much you scorn me, this will be my final duty." Taiyo shrugged.

"We just won't get to a minute before atmospheric entry then." She said then crossed her arms "Simon's gonna start the moon up before then." She then said a silent prayer in her head. "God's gonna look after us…"

* * *

"My past was a fictional creation. Your words are completely meaningless to me." Nia said in a monotone voice as she stood in the way of their victory in this battle. Simon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"If that's true, if that's really true, then why is that stone attached to your shoulder?" Nia's eyes widened as she looked over see the green rock embedded into her clothing.

"I don't-"

"It's your desire. Your need to not let go of the past." His eyes widened in realization and he smiled "That's it. I get why you appeared to me in such a curtail time in this ordeal."

"To inflict utter despair, I thought I just told you that." Nia said but there was a slight falter in her voice.

"That's not true. Maybe you didn't realize it, but when you came to me that day, you wanted me to help you. When we defeated Lordgenome you said that you would head towards tomorrow. That's what we did. We all pressed on. You wouldn't destroy that yourself. Now I'm gonna grab your future with my own two hands! SO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he said winding up Gurren's arm and lunging the giga-drill into the ignition. "PLEASE NIA!"

* * *

"The moon is transforming!" Cybela exclaimed excitedly.

"We can see that!" Taiyo said dismissing Cybela's words as she watched the moon's insides shift.

"It's a battle ship type!" Leeron said causing Taiyo to glare at him.

"Yes.. That is my Cathedral-Terra." Taiyo looked at the entire thing and her eyes widened.

"That is the coolest Gunmen ever!"

"It's slowly going back into it's old orbit!" Cybela informed and the entire crew sighed in relief. Taiyo looked over to Rossiu and smirked.

"Told you." Taiyo said under the cheers of everyone on the Arc-Gurren. Rossiu soon turned and left the control room with his face hard.

"Now lets set a course for Earth!" Leeron said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

_"Cool." Taiyo said, talking to Nia on the phone about Kiyoh and Diaka's baby. _

_"Yes. They are unsure of the baby's gender at the moment but they are very excited." Taiyo nodded to herself. She laid on the porch outside her house looking at the night sky as she listened to Nia._

_"They should be. I'm really happy for them. Call when you know if it's a boy or a girl."_

_"I will." Nia said then paused. Taiyo checked the phone before turning it back to her ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh, yes. Sorry. I was just wondering when you think you'll return." Taiyo sighed._

_"I told you Nia. I don't know."_

_"When will you know?"_

_"I still have a lot of stuff to do okay!" Taiyo said furrowing her eyebrows. "Besides there's nothing for me to do there!"_

_"That's not true." Nia said firmly. "You know you are very much needed by everyone. I do not see why you have turned your ba-"_

_"Shut up Nia!" Taiyo said. _

_"Do you really not want to see Simon? Has he really done something so awful to you that you can't even come to visit?" Taiyo was silent. "He misses you! We all miss you!"_

_"...I have to go." Taiyo growled._

_"No. Please answer me Taiyo. I truly wish for you to tell me what is wrong. Why you really don't want to come ba-"_

_"Because If I see him again, I'll never leave! I want to help everyone in everyway I can but he makes it so hard! I didn't want to leave when I did! And that day it felt like a giant whole was in my chest. I can't feel like that again! I JUST CAN'T! NOW CAN I HANG UP PLEASE?!" Nia was silent for a minute._

_"...Yes you may." Taiyo hung up then plopped back down and held her head in her hands trying to push all those thoughts from her mind_

* * *

"If we don't find the moon we're dead!" Taiyo yelled at Leeron who was standing behind her. Taiyo had been over her computer for hours ever since they came back to earth. She was convinced that the real moon was still somewhere in space and was searching, hoping that Kamina City's telescope would be able to find it. Her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Taiyo, even if you could see the entire space time continuum through our telescope, it'd take you years to search every place it could be."

"So we give up!? Without the moon the planet won't survive!"

"We also won't survive if you waste your energy on this." Leeron said firmly. "We'll find someone else to handle this. You need to get your rest." Taiyo glared at her feet then slide her back pack from her arm then pull out a note pad and pen.

"What's that?"

"Tomoyo's number. He has nothing better to do, he might as well be useful."

* * *

Taiyo rubbed her eye tiredly as she walked around the broken city. She felt a frown form on her face as she thought about what those Anti-Spirals did to the city she and Simon built even what the city did to itself. She looked at her surroundings seeing the lights completely out, the stars being the only thing keeping her from complete darkness. Suddenly a large shadow caught her attention looking closer she saw it was Kamina's statue that was torn down. She clenched her fists angrily.

"It's alright bro." Taiyo looked over to see that a couple feet next to her was Simon who sat on a slab of concrete. "We'll get you back up soon."

"You always liked talking to objects." Taiyo said shaking her head. Simon's eyes widened and he looked over at Taiyo before his eyes seemed to narrow. She faltered slightly by his cold action. They both fell into an uncomfortable quietness. "Look I know we kind of have this hole unresolved issue, but I would seriously like it if we could resolve it now so this can stop being awkward." Taiyo said breaking the silence. He raised his eye brows.

"Alright. Go ahead." She let out an irritated sigh.

"I get that you're mad that I didn't come back like I said. But I couldn't."

"Really? Why?" He asked in mock interest crossing his arms.

"I was doing things. Going underground. Filling your comitions."

"You see, I wouldn't know that, seeing as you cut me off! As far as I knew you were dead!" Simon said standing up and facing her.

"Firstly, you saw that I was sending in Grapreal prototypes so I obviously wasn't dead." Taiyo started stating the obvious " -And learn to check your mail, Einstein! I wrote to you once a week for four years!"

"What?! No you didn't! Rossiu said-" his eyes widened and Taiyo rolled her eyes.

"Rossiu. Figures."

"What, you couldn't find time out of your busy schedule to pick up a phone?!"

"It's not like you were searching the phone book for me either!"

"Why did you even leave?! What was so horrible about here?"

"I couldn't just do nothing! That's all you were going to do! You would've been Rossiu's puppet and the people underground would suffer!"

"Who do you keep hiding behind that excuse?! That doesn't explain why you stayed gone!"

"What does it even matter?!" She asked quickly not ready to answer that question. Simon seemed to wince at that as if Taiyo stabbed him.

"It matters because I've wondered all this time what I ever did to make you leave!" Taiyo's eyes widened and they stood in silence. Both of them out of breath from their yells. Simon sat down and put his face in his hands. Taiyo kicked her left foot with her right, knowing what to say but not wanting to say it. She looked from her feet to Simon then bit her lip.

"Okay look. I'm gonna say stuff, but just know that if you ever mention this conversation again. I'll hurt you...mentally." She said before sitting next to him on the ground. "It wasn't your fault I left. I still... had to grow up and felt like- I couldn't do that here." She paused. "I wanted to come back. I missed you. But I got scared... of staying in one place." She paused again. "I'm sorry." She turned to him and saw he was only glancing at her from in-between his hands. "Please. Don't hate me." She said her eyes pleading. There was another pause of silence before Simon chuckled.

"You're going to hurt me mentally?"

"Don't judge me!" She said but couldn't help but laugh at herself. "I'm giving up on violence."

"Really? How's that working out?"

"I'm-" she started searching for the right word "-trying. I just don't think I should be representing Christ with my fists." She said then sat criss cross before turning towards him. "What about you?"

"Not much has changed actually."

"I find that hard to believe." she said in disbelief. "I just got back and I can tell you've gotten so much stronger."

"Surprising since I haven't fought in Lagann since we defeated Lordgenome." Taiyo shook her head.

"Not surprising. Just your inner strength."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've always found a way to do awesome things with your inner strength." He chuckled slightly.

"You've always believed in me…"

"You make it too easy." Taiyo said smiling at him causing a faint blush to come across his cheeks. But Taiyo couldn't tell from the darkness. He cleared his throat.

"So…still painting?"

"Yeah. Still digging?" They both laughed.

"For this battle I've gotta get back into the habit." Taiyo couldn't help but lose her concentration as she found she kept having to look up at him. She glared at the top of his head and soon pressed her palm down on it, catching him off guard.

"Stop growing!" she scolded then soon her eyes widened seeing that she brought him down to eye level and their faces really close to each other. She couldn't stop a deep blush from painting her face. Simon couldn't help but smile at the flustered Taiyo, taking her hand off his head and leaning towards her. Suddenly a loud cough caused them both to look up towards the interrupter. Taiyo seemed to scoot a three feet away from Simon in a blink of an eye. Viral glared mercilessly at Simon.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to speak to Taiyo." Simon had no trouble to returning the cold look.

"Go ahead, no ones stopping you."

"Simon." Taiyo said braking their face off and causing them both to turn to her. "It's fine." He gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure?" Taiyo responded by giving him a 'duh' look.

"Yes. I'm sure." He shot one more look at Viral before giving them their privacy. "You mention one thing about what you saw and I'll make sure you regret it." she spat. Not mentioning violence but getting her point across.

"I'd actually prefer if we never speak of it again." he said through gritted teeth. She turned to the Beastman and crossed her arms.

"So what do you want?"

* * *

"_So embarrassing. Having to steal supplies from these lowly humans" Viral growled to himself as the villagers of Adia scrambled around for shelter. "Just stay out of my way naked apes and I won't harm any of you." _

"_Viral!" Adaine yelled showing up on his screen. "Hurry up! How long does it take to steal supplies from worms?!"_

"_My apologies Lady Adaine." Viral said and soon went on to draining some of the water from the pool. "It seems this place is only good as a water source." Adaine scowled then shook her head._

"_Fine! Now hurry up and slaughter the filth." she spat and Viral nodded. _

"_Yes Lady Adaine." He took off his Gunman's Mohawk and aimed it for a boulders that were stacked on a ledge high above knowing it would bury the village._

"_VIRAL!" the Beastman couldn't help but jump at the all too familiar voice that called out his name. Fallowed by a rock thrown at such force his screen cracked. His aim heightened at this and the Mohawk flew from his Gunman's hand. He looked down wide eyed to see through the broken glass his older brother by blood, who stood there fearlessly until a single rock from the top of the boulder stack fell. A yell of pain and a crunch of bones echoed throughout the village._

* * *

Taiyo nodded thoughtfully looking at her feet as she took Simon's place sitting on the slab of concrete.

"Do you believe me?" Viral asked. Taiyo glanced up at him.

"At the end of the day what choice do I have?" He nodded in understanding.

"Are you mad?"

"I was. For a long time. But storing up hatred is pointless. In the end it just wastes time." She said resting her chin on her fist and her elbow on her knee.

"You don't mean just this do you?" She nodded.

"You left… the moment we needed you most." He scowled.

"I didn't belong there! I'm a Beastmen. It was time for me to do what I was made to!"

"Just because you couldn't handle the dirty looks from the people around you-!"

"I wasn't going to pretend to be a human! I was going to be what I needed to be!"

"All I ever needed for you to be was my brother!"

"You have more then enough brothers." Viral spat.

"That doesn't mean I didn't need you!" Taiyo said making Viral go silent and glare at the ground. "That also doesn't mean I stopped praying for you." He looked at Taiyo in shock and they both stood in a comfortable silence. Before it was broken by Taiyo who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Viral said in confusion. Taiyo smiled.

"We both grew our hair out to the same length!" Viral blinked giving her a blank expression.

"Your just now realizing that?"

"No! I just didn't laugh about it before!" She said then couldn't help letting out a snicker. Viral couldn't help a smile come across his face.

"You've always looked like me Taiyo."

"Guess weather or not that's a bad thing depends on the day." Taiyo said her smile turning into her usual smirk. She put her hand up to her mouth and spit before holding it out to her now oldest brother. He frowned and hesitantly spit in his own hand while muttering something along the lines of 'disgusting' then shook my hand. "Just so you know. This means I can cut off your hand at any moment."

* * *

**(AN: HEY! Just so you know at this moment I have no idea what I could possibly call this chapter so it'll be a surprise to both of us with what I come up with! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but hey! I'm back from the dead! This is my late Christmas present to all of you! It's surprisingly long because I was gonna make it where I'd put two episodes together but then when I put in all the stuff I was gonna start the next chapter with I RAN OUT OF ROOM! That was God planned. Okay so… REVIEW! Oh! And I guess no one likes to read the authors notes except me (And only when I exceed maximum amounts of boredom) But I am still considering a 'if Taiyo was there' drabble series and if your interested in that please comment! As always… KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKIG!)**


	19. Mistakes Episode 23 Based

**(AN: Gurren Lagann doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a person. With a face. Who is not me. Just so you know. Most of the chapter ideas and stuff is also do not belong to me. It belongs to that same person. With that face. **

**Whose name is Kazuki Nakashima! I found out the name! YAY! I own nothing but Taiyo, her town, and her family (Minus 1. No. I do not own Viral) **

**If you write me constructive criticism it will be very appreciated. If you write slash then you will be wasting your precious lives by writing such comments because I will say once again "Don't like my ideas don't read", I will curse you by saying:**

**"CURSE YOU MEAN SLADER-ER!**

**I DO NOT JUST CURSE!**

**I CURSE YOU!"**

**-and you're screen name will have a very special place on my dart board (once I buy one).**

**Lets all please get along and enjoy my writing. Please?**

**And with that I give you:**

**MY Gurren-Lagann:**

**Chapter 18)**

* * *

_It came back again. _

_I had a feeling it would_

_My triblings looked my age now. We were the same height, they smile as if we've grown up together. _

_They look at me somewhat worried because I'm clawing at my head trying to wake up. _

_I shut my eyes tightly._

_I refuse to look at them no matter how much they shake me in concern._

_But it doesn't stop the thud of bodies dropping from reaching my ears. _

_I'm shaking so much the blood pool around me starts rippling._

_The entire time I'm thinking if I just keep my eyes shut there's nothing to be scared of._

_I won't have to watch them die._

_When I open them it'll just be a dream._

"_TAIYO!" Simon yells in pain and I open my eyes seeing for a second Simon's dead body falling down before my eyes and the blood splashes up around him. _

Taiyo sat up quickly. Her breaths were heavy and quick at first but then slowed down as she recognized she was in her old room. She looked over at the clock seeing it was five in the morning she groaned before plopping back down and burying her face in her pillow.

* * *

"-You humans are not the only ones who wanna protect the Earth."

"Whatever." Taiyo said rubbing her eyes and glaring at her brother. "Could you please just sit down so we can start." Tomoyo and Etsuko couldn't help but laugh at their younger sister's remark. Viral shot them a glare as he took a seat. The twin brothers were seated in front of computers searching for the moon but still listening in on the meeting.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rossiu?" Simon asked looking around for his friend from Aida.

"Rossiu's hammering out the surface restoration plan. He says he'll leave all further mission planning up to us." Leeron said pulling out his electric gloves and facing a large projector. "Now lets get down to business." he said as pictures of their main Gunmen filled the screen. "Gurren-Lagann, Arc-Gurren, Cathedral-Terra. The thing that brings out the potential in both is spiral power. It refers to the power of adaptation we humans possess due to a double helix genetic structure." Leeron explained. Taiyo looked over to see everyone looking at Leeron as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"It's fighting spirit." Taiyo said in short causing an understanding to wash over the crowd.

"It appears that the anti-spirals were once spiral life forms like us. But they believed that use of this power would lead to ultimate universal destruction. They ended up building their own machinery similar to our very own Sukai."

"Huh?!" Kitta asked looking over at Taiyo who shrugged in response.

"I built Sukai from scratch using old Gunmen parts. He doesn't run on spiral power but isn't completely immune to it either."

"So if your mecha is the same as the anti-spirals then why don't you just tell us how to defeat them?!"

"I would if I could moron." She growled. "But the reality is that I don't even understand what Sukai does."

"Have you tried taking it apart?" Yoko asked. Taiyo gave her a 'duh' look.

"Over 20 times in the past four years." she said then looked over to Ron, obviously deciding the conversation was over. "You can continue now."

"Right." Leeron said before facing back towards the screen. "So, the spirals were unable to quell the anti-spiral rebellion and where defeated. Why did that happen you ask?"

"-I didn't" Taiyo said but let him go on.

"It was because they hid their strong hold somewhere in the universe with a different set of dimensional axis. They then built spiral annihilation systems-"

"Okay, you can skip that part, we get it." Taiyo said slightly hurt that her childhood dreams for a better future would turn out to put the future at risk.

"Wait, then what's the story with the Beastmen, and the surface animals?" Yoko asked curiously.

"The Spiral King is able to plant a specific gene into certain humans. Then once they've reached a certain age they're called to serve Lordgenome." Taiyo looked at Viral in slight confusion at this new information. He shook his head at her ignorance. "You didn't honestly think those walls were keeping the Gunmen away from your village did you?"

"Well I did." Taiyo said putting emphasis on the last word of her sentence.

"So wouldn't that gene effect us too?" Tomoyo asked. Viral let out an annoyed sigh.

"Commonly, once the carrier of the gene delivers they die in labor. But since that wasn't the case the gene only seemed to effect only your outer appearances since you all differ from each other so much."

"Stupid Katashi…" Etsuko muttered "I knew we weren't adopted."

"So because Beastmen don't have spiral power they can't have children like we can." Leeron said putting the pieces together.

"Huh?" Yoko asked more then a little confused.

"The genetic diversity resulting from the relationship of two from different genders is the key to evolution. That's what keeps spiral power moving foreword." Taiyo silently gagged and everyone looked clueless as to what was just said. "It means love is changes the universe." Leeron explained and everyone seemed to nod as if the world made sense again. The screen changed and Simon then stood to take charge of the meeting.

"As we speak their focusing all their efforts on the construction of a scanning system on the Cathedral-Terra. We'll find the anti-spirals stronghold no matter what."

"And that's also where Nia is right?" Yoko asked almost teasingly. Taiyo looked at her strangely.

"-Um.. I- guess." Simon stuttered glancing at Taiyo who was wondering what she was missing.

"C'mon don't be embarrassed. Love changes the universe right?" Yoko misinterpreting Simon's nervousness. Taiyo looked down forcing herself not to let this get to her head. _Don't be surprised. Did you really think he was going to waste his time waiting around for you?! _The other voices in the room were muffled as she yelled at herself. _You left. What'd you expect? NO! You are not gonna cry over something so pointless! Idiot! Just get over it! _

"Taiyo?" she looked over on the opposite side of the table and three seats down and met Iraak's concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." she muttered coldly, then softened slightly at his hurt expression. "Seriously. You shouldn't worry about me Iraak."

"YEAH! LOVE AND SPIRIT! WHOO! LET'S DO THIS" Kitta yelled, knocking over his chair as he got up.

"Shut. Up." Taiyo growled in his direction.

* * *

"Taiyo!" Simon called catching up with her as she was walking down the halls of the former Teplin Palace. She looked over at him as she continued walking.

"Yeah?"

"About what Yoko said… about Nia-"

"It's no big deal Simon." Taiyo said not wanting to talk about it.

"But it's not-!" he pressed on but was cut off by Taiyo stopping in front of him with an unreadable look causing Simon's face to flush.

"Look. You're a big boy now Simon and whatever happens in your life is between you and God. You're my friend but right now I would prefer it if we could all just focus on winning this war," Simon's face fell. She wasn't wrong. With everything that was going on around them, this would seem so trivial. Yet to him it was all that really did seem to matter.

Taiyo honestly hated how vulnerable this made her feel. She liked it better when she never had to talk or think about her feelings and just wanted to burry herself in something so she'd stop thinking about it.

"Simon!" Kinon called rushing up to them. Taiyo shook off the awkward silence and looked over and Kinon's frazzled state.

"What's the matter Kinon?" Simon asked the middle Black sister taking up his attention.

"Rossiu sent me an email with the surface restoration plan." Kinon explained. Taiyo raised her eyebrows.

"Is that it?" she asked not understanding the problem.

"-But, there was a message written for me on the last page. " Kinon said with tears in her eyes. There was then a pause of silence.

"Are you gonna tell us what it was?!" Taiyo asked, Simon couldn't help a slight feeling of impatience come over him as well.

* * *

_**Never think that you can go it alone, get the job done with the people around you. **_

_**I know you can do that.**_

_**That is all I can tell you.**_

_**Thank you, for everything.**_

_**Kinon, I am greatful for your friendship.**_

* * *

"He's been acting funny for a long time, ever since we got back to the surface. Like he was haunted by something or-"

"Calm down Kinon." Simon said smoothly. Kinon sat inside Gurren as Gurren-Lagann and Sukai flew in search of Rossiu.

"Do you have a lock on the Gunspinner's signature?" Taiyo asked bringing her back to reality.

"Uh, yeah! The signal is faint but it's somewhere in the east north-east." Kinon informed and Simon nodded in response before the two Gunmen took off in that direction. Soon a aerial ship came into view. "That's it!" Kinon said hope filling her voice. Sukai stepped in front of the Gunspinner stopping it from going further.

"Pilot! State your destination." Simon commanded. The two men in the Gunspinner appeared around the same age as them and both were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Commander Simon? And former Co-commander Taiyo?" the pilot asked as the passenger looked between the two mecha in pure shock continually saying: "o-oh my…o-oh my…"

"Yes. Now that you've said our names can you answer the question?" Taiyo said in exasperation as the passenger seemed to continue in his dazed form.

"Yes ma'am! We're just returning the surface animals to their natural habitat." he explained. Simon nodded and moved to the side.

"Sorry to bother you-"

"Has anyone else been in possession of this Gunspinner?" Taiyo asked as she had the pilot's attention.

"No ma'am-"

"Please stop calling me that. It's irritating."

"-No-not that I know of." he continued slightly frightened by Taiyo's agitated tone.

"Have you seen any other off course Gunspinners in the area?" Taiyo question to which he shook his head.

"No ma- former commander!" he choked out. She nodded then released the Gunspinner and moved away.

"Bye." she said shortly signaling for the men to continue on.

"We were chasing the wrong heat source-this entire time." Kinon whimpered holding her head in her hands, making her hat fall off her head.

"Don't worry Kinon." Simon reassured her.

"S-simon… Rossiu didn't- he didn't overthrow you for his personal gain. After the trail- he was so upset. I saw him-" she stammered with tears in her eyes, "-And he truly did think- everything he did- even with the letters was what was best for everyone-"

"I know Kinon…" Simon said nodding,

"I didn't." Taiyo said plainly.

"Taiyo!" Simon yelled and she threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not gonna lie!"

"That's it!" Kinon said looking towards Simon. "What about his old village? The one where Rossiu was born? Rossiu talks about that place all the time." She said confidently. Simon looked over at Taiyo and she didn't seem to notice his worried gaze.

"At this point it makes no sense for him to be in any other place." she said then turned her core drill in the ignition. "Simon! Full speed!"

"Right!" he nodded then sped ahead with Sukai only slightly behind.

* * *

"All spiral systems are starting up!" Leyte said in shock at Cathedral-Terra's independent act.

"The main engine is powering up as well!" Daika said in amazement.

"Spiral signal detected moving at high speed." The Spiral King alerted as Cathedral-Terra seemed to power up even more.

* * *

"Sins must be judged. I will atone for my sin at my own hand." Rossiu said as he pointed the end of the gun at is own head.

* * *

Suddenly a bright green light formed itself into a drill creating a hole in the sky. Neither of the mecha's had time to react before flying straight into it. For a split second they seemed to be in some other world, before both of the Gunmen crashed into Aida village. Taiyo opened the hatch and climbed out of Sukai before rolling onto the ground, her face lit up in excitement.

"DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?" she yelled in disbelief. Simon seemed to launch out of Lagann and ran at Rossiu at top speed.

"ROSSIU!" he yelled making Taiyo's eyes widen. "LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" he bellowed out before bashing his fist against the side of his face and causing to fall to the ground. The gun fell from his hand and his hair let out of his ponytail. "You know, I was once belted like that too." he said relating to Rossiu's current pain. "Everybody makes mistakes. It's to be expected. But when you do make a mistake, you should be slugged by someone. I mean, there's no need to punish yourself.

"At the time it may seem like a mistake you can never undo. But even if it is, no matter what we do we keep kicking and screaming and fighting and we'll move forward. I was taught, to believe in the me that believes in myself. That's probably how it should be. At least that's what I think."

"You had so much courage to do the things you knew no one else would do." Taiyo said catching his attention as she stood up. "That takes a lot of bravery. The fact we resented you for it was our mistake." Taiyo said then walked in front of him and held out a hand. "But there's no use talking about what was. Because we need you now." Rossiu paused then took her hand greatfully to help him stand.

"I apologize-" he started but Taiyo knew what he was gonna say.

"Don't worry. Your slug from me won't come." She said but couldn't help a smirk form on her face. "…yet."

* * *

"That's how they eluded us." Lordgenome said his hologram of a head facing towards a seemingly blank projection. "They were able to avoid our sweeps by creating an imaginary oscillating space between the membranes." Team Gurren all turned their heads towards Leeron to see if he had any explanation for the Spiral King's confusing words.

"He's saying they mask themselves behind the galaxy." Taiyo said annoyed.

"Do you know everything?" Kitta whispered in amazement. Taiyo rolled her eyes at him then smirked.

"Those anti-spirals made a mistake coming for us. And we're gonna make them pay."

"At any rate this is defiantly the anti-spiral's home world." Leeron said nodding.

"What makes you say that?" Simon asked when suddenly a familiar stone appeared on the screen. "Hey that's- "

"The anti-spiral's second mistake." Taiyo said her smirk widening.

"TAIYO!" Tomoyo yelled appearing on the screen along with Etsuko both of them wearing wide grins. "We found it."

* * *

"We have successfully pulled the moon back into the solar system and will soon push it back into it's orbit." Leeron said on the other end of the phone. Taiyo punched the air.

"Good. We'll be up there soon." Taiyo said before hanging up the phone and tossing it back towards Kinon from inside Sukai.

"Sorry I know it's a big job." Simon said.

"Don't worry. Even if the worst happens I'll do everything in my power to make sure humanity survives. We'll kick and scream and fight." Rossiu said reassuringly.

"You better." Simon said jokingly.

"C'mon Simon! I'm pumped!" Taiyo said completely ready for the battle ahead. Then suddenly an old man with a large white sheet rolled up and sitting on top of his back pack, caught her attention.

"Old Coco." Simon said slightly surprised.

"He had a name?" Taiyo asked furrowing her eyebrows. Then her eyes widened. As she paid closer attention to the 'sheet'. "It's the flag!"

* * *

"Thanks Old Coco." Simon said as Gurren-Lagann held the flag now attached to a pole.

"We'll bring Nia back. No matter what." Taiyo said to the man who simply nodded. Sukai then took a running start in the opposite direction of Kamina City then jumped into the sky, taking off with a red light shinning behind it.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Simon said walking into the control room after placing the flag firmly on top of the large Gunman ship "Time to launch Super-Galaxy-Dai-Gurren."

"That's good." Viral said walking in behind him. "It's a much better fit for you guys then Cathedral-Terra."

"Am I the only one not going through a dramatic clothing change?!" Taiyo asked looking around the room. The only thing different thing about her was that her hood was over her head showing off the Team Gurren symbol on the side of it. He smirked slightly.

"Kitta, Leeron, Diaka, Zorthy, Kid, Iraak, Jorgun, Makken, Balinbow, Tetukan, Aretenborough, Gabal, Gimmy, Darry, Cybela, Leyte, Yoko, Viral, Lordgenome-"

"Will you please shut up with the attendance!?" Taiyo snapped.

"Taiyo," he said continuing on smiling smugly at her annoyed face. "and Boota."

"Where does he keep coming from!?" Taiyo asked in a exasperated tone.

"As long as we stay to united we cannot be defeated." Simon said and Taiyo stood a smirk breaking across her face.

"Let's end this."

* * *

**(AN: MISSED YOU GUYS! I'm sorry I took a while with this. But I have to warn you that it'll be a ed while before I update again for two reasons. One, I want to go back and edit my previous chapters because my grammar in them is HORRIBLE! Seriously! No one told me it was this bad! And second because the next episodes are connected in so many ways I need to plan out how the next chapters are gonna go. Or even if I decide to do some things. Because that whole thing with the space-sea is all complicated and hard and I don't wanna do it. I don't think it'd be worth it. Now you'll notice that something's in this chapter aren't like the anime mostly because some of those things don't coincide with what I believe. Sorry. My religion comes first for me.**

**Alright! Ask questions if you have them… REVIEW! And KEEP READING! I LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


End file.
